


欲望空洞

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 101,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

大家都叫他史密斯先生。  
利威尔倚靠在墙角，背微微直起，侧着头就能看见站在讲台上的男人。他并不常听课，眼睛却愿意盯着讲台桌上的男人。  
新来的历史教师埃尔文·史密斯先生穿着一件白色的西装衬衫，扣子随意解开两颗，布料随着他的动作，扯出刻板的褶皱，一路延伸进他别进裤腰的皮带里。合理剪裁的衬衫将将修饰着他的修长的身形。史密斯先生的肩很宽，他一转身在黑板上写字就看见从衣衫上显露出的肩胛骨轮廓，蝴蝶骨有力的凸出来。条纹的衬衫修饰他背部的曲线，一直到臀蜿蜒出优美的线条。随意挽起的袖子露出结实的手臂，史密斯先生的皮肤是滚烫的金色，——利威尔无端这样想。他甚至能想象到上面细碎柔软的绒毛，史密斯先生的手很大，修长的手指压着书页，在讲课的时候或许会不注意书页就会合上。他的声音很低，利威尔不禁想如果在他讲话的时候伸手去摸他的喉管是不是能感受到强烈震动。  
史密斯先生值得夸赞的地方有许多。利威尔的视线从他身上滑至他的下颌线条，不断不断往上，史密斯的先生嘴唇轮廓也是完美的，他的鼻梁高耸让他看上去有些凌厉，那双眼睛，利威尔不知道为什么，那双眼会蓝成那样。让他想起很小的时候去的水族馆，透过玻璃就全是蓝，像是淌进了深海，看见了冶艳诡谲的珊瑚与斑斓华丽的鱼群。  
利威尔觉得一个历史老师不应该是这样，他不符合一个历史老师的固有印象，这样过于抓眼的存在，大概是会妨碍学生的集中力和注意力的吧。利威尔仍旧记得一个月前在教室里第一次看见史密斯先生，他觉得自己大概是看见了历史书上印刷出来的希腊雕像化成了人形。利威尔本身对历史课没有什么兴趣，注意力全都被史密斯先生偷去。  
他不喜欢自己这蠢样。但是他克制不住，视线一直在他身上游移。史密斯先生这节课讲到了二战，他随意在黑板上画了一下德国军队在欧洲大陆的推进图，利威尔看着他抬手能够轻易触碰到黑板顶端，觉得他真高。  
史密斯先生转头的时候，利威尔便对上他的视线，大概是有一种偷窥被抓包的感觉，但是利威尔并不慌忙转移视线，他更显得大摇大摆。史密斯先生只看了他一眼，就移开视线继续讲课。  
下课的时候史密斯先生被一堆人围着解答问题，当然多数都是女孩子。他一边收拾东西一边给她们解答，时不时笑了一下，也惹得周围的学生跟着他笑。  
利威尔把书塞进书包里，反手背在肩上就往教室门口走去。却被叫住了。  
“利威尔，”史密斯先生从包围着他的学生中间转头喊住了他，“你先等一等。”  
利威尔侧头看他继续解答其他学生的问题，皱了皱眉于是走到最前排的座位上坐下等他。史密斯先生花了很长一段时间才解答完他们的问题，在利威尔不耐烦的时候，最后一个学生终于跟他挥手告别。  
史密斯先生一边整理着讲台桌上的资料，一边招手示意他过来。利威尔于是走过去，不知道他要说些什么。  
“你今天的注意力不是很集中，”史密斯先生这样说着侧过头与他对视，“有什么有意思的事情吗？”  
他站在讲台上，而利威尔却站在讲台下面，这样显得他们身高差了更多，利威尔皱了皱眉，不知道说什么，但是一对上史密斯先生的眼睛，他于是随意找了个借口，“昨天晚上没睡好。”  
“是吗，”史密斯先生这样说，微微扬起嘴角，“有很多节课你都在走神，所以我今天把你留下来了。”  
利威尔不说话了。他一直盯着史密斯先生，史密斯先生也看着他。  
“你要知道我今天不是为了批评你，”史密斯先生说，他把手撑在讲台上，脸稍微靠近利威尔的方向，“只是想谈一谈，我能够做什么来帮助你集中精神。”  
“考试能过就行了吧。”利威尔这样说。  
“什么？”  
“考试能过就行了，”利威尔说，“所以我希望你不要管我。”  
史密斯先生看着他沉默了几秒，突然笑了，“虽然考试很重要，但是还是希望你不要把考试作为终极目标，这样你会吃亏。”  
“但是你也不能指望一个对历史毫无兴趣的人打起百分之百的精神去学习吧。”利威尔说得很直白。  
史密斯先生并不介意，只笑了笑表示理解，“是，你们这样的年纪自然是不会对历史有什么兴趣的，但是我还是希望你能从中能学到什么，这不是什么坏事。”  
史密斯先生的话让利威尔嗤鼻，他并不喜欢这样带有说教色彩的东西，像是被限定在一个刻板的条件里，被随意指手画脚。  
“就像你说的，我们这个年纪，和你的年纪是不一样的，想的东西也不一样，所以我的观点是我觉得现在这门课不值得我花过多的时间去学习，”利威尔说。  
史密斯先生略微挑眉，却毫无愠色，他的手指在讲台上随意敲打，像是在思考什么。利威尔知道自己说的话过于自大，但是他并不愿意道歉或者是放软态度。他看着史密斯先生不说话，于是开口，“还有什么事情吗？”  
史密斯先生摇摇头，“今天没事了，你可以先去忙了。”  
今天没什么事情了。利威尔想着这句话，转身往外面走，他走到门外的时候，眼角看见了仍旧站在教室里思索着的史密斯先生，然后走出去。这是下午的第二节课，最后一节是英国文学课，利威尔找到教室的时候，里面已经开始在上课了，他从后门进去，坐在了最后一排，教授英国文学的佩特拉老师并没有说什么，只是朝他温和的笑了一笑，继续介绍着艾略特的生平。  
放完学利威尔背着书包往外面走，操场上全是参加课后社团的学生，棒球队和足球队的队员似乎有些摩擦，一大堆的聚在一起推推搡搡。利威尔并没有参加任何社团，他并不是那类愿意跟人挤在一起的人，尖锐直白的性格也让许多人拒绝靠近他。而这正是利威尔求之不得的。  
他背着书包在大街上乱晃，傍晚的太阳落在他皮肤上像是芒刺，他的肚子里空落落的，饥饿感抽出他全身的力气，脚步软软的踩在地面上，他伸手擦了擦额头上的汗水。他除了早上吃了一个三明治就再也没吃过什么东西了。他伸手翻了翻裤子口袋，里面只有一个硬币，这是他坐巴士回家的车费。  
肯尼已经出去了好几天了，走的时候并没有留给利威尔钱。他忘了，或者是他没钱。或许两者都有。利威尔一点也不怪他，他早就习惯了。他现在也不急着回家，因为家里能吃的东西他今天早上已经吃完了，唯一能进嘴的剩的只有一箱啤酒。他现在唯一希望的就是肯尼能早点回来，或者是他被饿死。但是这其实不是利威尔遇到过的最糟糕的情况，他以前有三天没吃饭晕倒在地板上，肯尼回来的时候直接把他送进医院。后来有一段时间肯尼走的时候都会想起来留钱给他，或者是买一大堆食物放在家里。但是也仅仅持续了一段时间而已。他从来不知道肯尼出去干什么，他有一辆破旧的小货车，和一堆狐朋狗友。他走的时候从来不会跟利威尔说，但是只要晚上没有回来，利威尔就知道他出去了。  
所以利威尔绝大多数都非常自由，肯尼从来不管他。他仔细想想这么多年来，肯尼唯一管他的可能就是打架输了回家就会被肯尼揍一顿。  
“你要是出去打架，输了就别回来。”肯尼这么说。后来利威尔打架就真的没输过。他比同龄人都矮小很多，骨头又硬又轻，脾气又利又倔，很多人喜欢找他麻烦，但是最后都吃了大亏。  
利威尔不知道晃到了哪里的街上，街头篮球场上全都是人。大概是在比赛什么的，周围一堆人不停尖叫和欢呼。利威尔从书包里掏出矿泉水瓶，把剩下的一小瓶水灌进嘴里，然后把瓶子扔进旁边的垃圾桶里。不知道是轻了半瓶水的重量，还是那半瓶水缓解了他的饥饿，书包背起来比刚才轻了一些。他穿过马路，然后绕着街道走了一圈。他看了看时间，打算回家。他穿过街区，往巴士站走的时候，遇到了学校橄榄球队的人。  
他们那边有五个人，每个人手里拿着甜筒冰淇淋，人高马大的高中生，伸出舌头舔着冰淇淋的滑稽模样让他们看上去更像几个蠢货。而那边的其中一个比尔正好跟利威尔有梁子，因为利威尔揍了他一顿。  
比尔一看见利威尔，自然停了下来，五个人把他围在一起。十六七岁的少年，血气方刚，不管是好意与恶意都非常容易传染，然后变作同仇敌忾的朋友。  
“阿克曼。”比尔说，然后笑得恶意，“要回你的老鼠窝了么？”  
利威尔盯着他，他现在身上没什么力气，但是他僵直脊背，气势从来不输。利威尔的眼神有时候很淡漠，但是但凡他生气的时候里面就像是夹着刀片。比尔挑衅他，却还是很忌惮。  
比尔见他不回答，以为他怕了，于是继续开口，和其他几个人哄笑着，“老鼠窝的话我刚才看见一个哦，只希望你家里人个头跟你一样，不然他们就钻不进去——”  
利威尔一拳朝比尔的下巴砸过去，比尔的牙齿磕到舌头发出猛地一声惨叫，他周围有两个人在拉他，但是很明显更多的是想打架。  
利威尔比他们矮小得多，被围在里面动作不比往日灵活。但是他绝对不是喜欢吃亏的人，绝不退缩。利威尔和他们扭打在一起。高中生打架又凶又狠不知轻重，横冲直撞的不知道谁打到谁。然而即使他们又五个人也没能在利威尔身上占到便宜，利威尔的拳头又快又重，他的脚也是一样。  
他打架很厉害，但是面对五个人很明显还是他吃亏。他不知道挨了多少拳，但是他猛一脚把一人踹开听到一声痛哼，他又被人从后面打了一拳，利威尔觉得自己全身都在痛，他开始凭借身体本能在动作。心肺因疼痛缩在了一起，他连呼吸都难受，风声从耳边呼啸而过，夹带着尖锐的车鸣，比尔他们五个人看见一辆车停在他们前面，吓得赶紧跑开。  
利威尔明显也看见了那辆车。这里离学校不远，来往并没有多少行人。现在终于来了人阻止他们。利威尔看见下车跑过来的史密斯先生，把书包背在肩上，打算走开。  
“利威尔。”史密斯先生把他叫住。看见利威尔脸上的伤，他略微皱眉，最后叹了一口气，对他说，“先上车。”  
利威尔看着转身往车那边走的男人，想了想于是跟着他走过去。他上了副驾驶关好车门，史密斯先生递给利威尔一块手帕让他擦擦嘴角的血，然后一边锁好车门一边提醒他系安全带。因为是紧急停车，史密斯先生现在往回倒车，行驶到主路上。  
他们一路上并没有说话，利威尔打量四周，车上装饰不多，整洁简约。他的身上全都在痛，腿上背上大概是肿了吧，他的脸上又热又痛，刚才一拳他的牙齿磕到了口腔内壁，铁锈的血腥味溢了满嘴，饥饿感让他全身发冷，冷汗从他额头上细细密密的渗出来。他的注意力不能集中，眼睛盯着前面的挡风玻璃，与车相交而过的景物疾驰而过拉扯出条纹让他大脑发昏，全身都疲懒不堪。  
他于是把视点转移到了史密斯身上，史密斯开车稳且慢，他的注意力全部在前面，也不打算跟利威尔交流。利威尔于是顺着他的肩膀，视线滑过他的手部线条，落在了掌握方向盘的那双手上面。  
他几乎能看见皮肤上细碎的绒毛，他的手指稳稳的握住方向盘，骨节凸出皮肉。那无疑是双很漂亮的手，指甲修剪得很整齐，手背上面的血管顺着骨节蜿蜒爬行。利威尔的注意力全部都集中在他的手上面，他幻想着那双手的其他样子，握笔会是什么样的？骨节或许更凸出。刮胡子的时候，利威尔想，手上沾满了水和剃须膏的泡沫。扣扣子是什么样的？他穿衬衫的时候扣子是从上往下扣还是从下往上扣？他会用这双手抚摸别人么？或者是抚摸自己？或者是被这双手抚摸是什么样的——?  
“这就是你说的不浪费时间？”史密斯先生的声音打断了他的幻想。利威尔回过神来才发现停了车，他看见前面亮着的红绿灯意识到史密斯先生趁着这个空档和他说话。他只窥了他一眼，被他言语间的稍微玩笑的意味刺激，却不答他一句话。  
史密斯先生很明显也没有继续追问下去的意思，当红灯跳成绿灯，车继续行驶。他在街角转了一个弯，停在了一家药店前面。他下车进了药店，出来的时候提着一个袋子。再上车的时候，把袋子递给利威尔，“你先自己处理一下。”  
利威尔呆了一下，从袋子里拿出医用胶带和两瓶外伤喷雾。史密斯先生再次系好安全带，问他，“饿么？”  
利威尔没有回答他，史密斯先生也不介意他的反应继续开车，转了几个弯，最后在一家连锁餐厅停了下来。他先下车，利威尔然后从副驾驶上下来，跟着他进去，找了一个靠窗的位置坐下。  
他们刚一坐下，服务员就走过来招呼他们。闻到了周围的食物香味，利威尔终于才开始有精神。史密斯先生让他先点，利威尔于是点了一个烟熏鸡肉汉堡和一份意面，史密斯先生点了一份三明治，一份沙拉和一杯咖啡，最后想了想再要了一杯牛奶。  
看着服务员走远，史密斯先生微微放松，他看着对面的利威尔，才开始发问，“所以刚才那个，是怎么回事，介意跟我说一下吗？”  
利威尔喝了一口水，看着对面的男人，“你没打过架？”  
“打过的，”史密斯先生说，背微微靠在靠椅上，“但是我没有同时和五个人打过架。”  
“想象不出你会打架。”利威尔说，然后言语间带着点嘲讽，“怎么打？用历史书？”  
史密斯先生毫不在意地笑，他总是温和着一张脸，谦谦君子一样，利威尔甚至想象不出来他还能有什么别的表情。  
“还是说你用你这幅笑脸把他们吓跑？”利威尔忍不住开口加了一句。他很不喜欢这种笑。  
史密斯先生于是收了笑，但是明显也没生气。“虽然并不是，但是我觉得笑脸比拳头有用得多。”  
利威尔哼了一声。觉得这个男人就像是棉花，无论打哪，都使不上力。利威尔的矛头无处针对。  
“我们可以好好聊聊，”史密斯先生提议，脸上的温和笑容，他的舒适坐姿，手上的手表和他的衬衫让他看上去像是个什么心理治疗师。一切都无懈可击。“如果站在你的立场上来考虑事情，我多少也能懂你。”  
“我17。”利威尔说，然后看着前面的男人，“你今年多少岁？四十？”  
“没那么大，”史密斯先生说，“我今年31了。”  
利威尔不知道他为什么要回答他这种问题，但是他也不去想那些，只管说话，“那如果是你，你会选择打架么？”  
“不会。”  
“那你怎么做？”  
“看情况而定，或许会好好谈一谈。”  
“你的意思是当别人的拳头打在你脸上你还选择跟他喝杯咖啡聊聊类似于今天天气很好我们也好好相处吧这种话题？”利威尔反问他。  
史密斯先生有一瞬间被他堵住了，但是他立刻回答，“不会。我周围没有人会这么做。”  
利威尔理解到他的意思是没有人会直接跟他动手。“但是我周围的人会。不管做什么，总是有人会挡在我的前面，不肯给我一点安静，那些蠢货张牙舞爪的显示着他们的存在感，好像在提示我把他们的头按进马桶里。”  
史密斯先生看着他，并没有立即答话。利威尔不知道他在想些什么，他总是那种高深莫测的表情，难以看懂。他看着史密斯先生，最后什么也没说。史密斯先生看见端着盘子过来的服务员对他说，“我们先吃饭吧。”  
于是他们什么也没说了。利威尔饿得不行，他的动作很快，但是并没有狼吞虎咽。史密斯先生把那杯牛奶放在了他的盘子前面，然后开始吃自己的三明治。  
利威尔看见史密斯先生结完账，他们走到外面的时候，利威尔说，“以后还给你。”  
史密斯先生很明显不介意这顿饭他付钱。但是似乎考虑到利威尔的感受，他也没拒绝。利威尔背起自己的包跟他告别一声打算往巴士站走去，他盘算着怎么用手里那个硬币坐车回家。但是史密斯先生叫住了他。  
“我送你回去。”史密斯说，看了看昏暗天色，“现在很晚了，你一个人不安全。”  
利威尔看了看他，于是拉开车门坐上去。以后一起还吧。他这样想。  
回去的路上他们没说话。利威尔跟他说了地址，但是他们家住地很绕，利威尔不停指方向才走对路。到他家门口的时候，已经快九点了。利威尔从车上下来，跟他告别了一声，往上走。  
开门的时候毫不惊讶里面亮着灯，他刚才在车上的时候就看见了。肯尼靠在窗户边上，手里拿着一瓶啤酒，看了看利威尔，再看了看行驶远去的史密斯先生的车，问，“你去哪里了？”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“你去哪里了？”肯尼转过身时手肘撑在窗台上，喝了一大口手里的啤酒，这样问利威尔。他肢体瘦长，瘦削的脸颊上映着灯光显露出沟壑。对比起往日，他看上去更加疲倦。肯尼并不常管他，问他去哪里了或许只是顺口，或许只是形式上的关心。  
利威尔脱好鞋袜，放在一边的鞋架上，并没有心情回答他。他走到冰箱前打开，拿了一瓶水，背着包直接往他的房间里走去。  
肯尼的视线跟着他移动，然后大步上前抓住他的手臂，“问你话呢。”  
肯尼的力气很大，利威尔有些恼怒的皱眉。  
“哦，你现在突然有兴趣管我了？”利威尔盯着他，“这么多年过去了，你现在突然心血来潮想当个负责任的监护人了？”  
“我不负责你早几年就饿死了。”肯尼手上捏着的易拉罐几乎变形，“而不是一回来就被你这个不知感恩的东西摆脸色。”  
“责任？”利威尔反问，他眼睛里映着灯光森森发冷，然后使劲甩开肯尼的手，“你他妈让我吃饱饭了再来谈他妈的责任！”  
“你没吃饱饭？还是没地方睡？这么多年我把你带在身边，费心费力得到的就是你的忘恩负义？你真是个不知好歹的东西你知道吧？”  
“把我带在身边？费心费力？”利威尔冷笑,“肯尼，如果不是因为法律让你管我，我不早就饿死在街头了？”  
“法律？”肯尼的眼睛因为怒气瞪大，他的声音一瞬间拔高，手上再次捏住利威尔的手臂，几乎要将他的骨头捏碎，“我是为了你妈！要不是她，我会来管你？说到底不过是她为哪个狗东西张开腿才有了你，最后还得我来收拾烂摊子。”  
“别跟我提她！”利威尔将手上的矿泉水瓶猛地砸向肯尼，直接打到他的脸颊，他手指指着肯尼，“你再这样侮辱她，肯尼——”他的眼睛里全部淹入恨意，盯着他像是要把他撕开。  
或许这种狠厉和倔强到偏执是刻进阿克曼骨头里的东西。利威尔是，肯尼更是。他猛地将啤酒砸在地板上，伸手捏住利威尔的下颌骨，他的力气太大了，利威尔的骨头几乎碎裂般的疼痛，他死死咬着牙，眼睛里像是要烧起来。  
“早知道你这样，我很不得一开始就把你掐死。”肯尼这样说。说话丝毫不留情。他的话像是把刀，就这样刺进利威尔的耳朵里。  
利威尔于是笑，“我倒是求之不得。”他盯着灯光，眼睛里泛出刺目的光。  
肯尼猛地松开手。利威尔伸手把住了墙壁，然后僵直脊背，他很快隐藏住了眼里的泪光，再次看向肯尼时，偏执又决绝。  
“只有一年了，肯尼。”利威尔说，“等我到了十八岁，我就走。我会找份工作，把我之前欠你的全部还给你。这样就不需要什么法律和义务来约束你了。还有什么狗屁亲情，我不需要，你也不需要。”  
肯尼只是看着他，一句话也没说。他的眼睛里有很多东西，但是利威尔根本不想去分辨，他转身打开房间门，合上的时候他看见肯尼高高瘦瘦的身影站在灯下面，明明曝于光下，却全都绕满了阴影，合上的门将他的视线砸碎。然后余下的只有逼仄沉闷的空间像铁匣子一样，黑得像坟，死寂冰冷。  
利威尔倒在床上，盯着漆黑的天花板。有意识地将大脑放空，但是关于肯尼的记忆全部都像压缩成的薄片无限膨胀，像是要挤碎他的大脑。他至今回想起第一次见到肯尼的时候。利威尔对他母亲没有多少记忆，但是他能活灵活现地回忆起第一次看见肯尼的时候。那时候他母亲已经被火化了好多天以后。他蹲在家里的角落，他几乎快被饿死的时候，肯尼开了门走进来，他还能清晰的记得肯尼的皮鞋是锃锃发亮的，高高瘦瘦的看上去比现在年轻，带着一顶帽子，看他时眼神除了麻烦并没有别的情绪，他只说，“小东西，我叫肯尼，是你舅舅。”  
利威尔在床上转了一个身。将头埋进了枕头里。他在大脑里盘算着，一年以后的日子。他并不打算上大学。等高中一毕业，他想离开这座城市。他并没有想好做什么工作，或许收银员，或许家政工，他没什么优点，但是至少他打扫卫生这一点很不赖。但是不管做什么，至少能够独立。  
至少不要欠账。不管是钱还是人情。脸上的伤口开始刺痛，利威尔忽然想到了教历史的史密斯先生。然后那个男人的金发、他的海似的眼睛和骨节分明的手掌在他脑海里挥之不去。  
利威尔第二天早上起来去洗了个澡，出来的时候肯尼打开门从外面进来。他的神情有些疲倦颓废，好像一个晚上没睡，被利威尔扔的水瓶砸出来的伤青了一块浮在他的脸上。他看见利威尔时，从裤袋里掏出几张揉碎的纸币扔在桌子上，“你自己去买点吃的。”然后就进了自己的房间，门砰的一声合上。  
利威尔穿好衣服，背着书包，然后把桌子上的几张纸币叠好，放进包里。数量并不多，但是足够他吃两天了。  
一上午的课都他都没什么兴趣。韩吉的数学课大概算是他最喜欢的了，但是她今天似乎有点事，因此请了别的老师来代课。午间他并没有去餐厅，他去超市买了一个三明治和一瓶水，拿着就往楼顶上走。利威尔不喜欢和别人挤在一起，一个人坐着的时候让他更舒适自如。他一边拆开三明治的包装，一边看着操场，树荫里坐满了三三两两的学生，或者是吃完饭从餐厅里的学生悠闲地走出来。  
他喝了一口水，然后看见了熟悉的身影。史密斯先生和一个女老师从餐厅里走出来，他体贴地替她打开门，女老师似乎在说什么，由于身高差很大，他会微微低下头去仔细去听她说什么，然后跟着笑。  
利威尔目不转睛地看着他们，喝了一口水。看着他们的身影消失在教学楼。  
下午的课是法语课，美国文学，和体育。他上完法语课就打算翘课。教美国文学的夏迪斯他很不喜欢。事实上利威尔看不上很多人，但是夏迪斯让他想到了肯尼，这让他很不自在。  
他手里还拿着上节课的法语书，一路在走廊上晃。直到走廊上没人了，他看了看周围发现自己已经走到了五楼。过来的一个老师看了他一眼，“现在上课了，你还在走廊上晃什么？”  
利威尔几乎没有犹豫，“我在找埃尔文·史密斯先生的办公室，他说第二节课给我辅导。但是我现在找不到他的办公室。”  
那个老师看了他一眼，指了指走廊那端，说，“史密斯先生在左边第二间办公室里，要去就抓紧时间。”说完她拿着教科书开始往她的教室里赶。  
利威尔想也没想爬上了楼顶，找了个位置坐了下来。下午的太阳像是针一样刺进他的皮肤，细密的汗水渗出来，让他很不舒服。他翻了翻几页法语书，因为无所事事，就开始记单词。利威尔的记忆很不错，他没一会儿就记完了。然后把书扔在一边，开始望着天空发呆。最后眨了眨眼睛，他站起来往下走，径直走向走廊最里面，停在左边第二间的办公室门口，他看见门上贴着的名片写着Erwin Smith，犹豫了几秒，抬手敲开门。  
“请进。”埃尔文的声音传出来。然后利威尔转动门把手，打开门往里面走进去。埃尔文坐在他的办公桌后面，一看见利威尔，他似乎有些惊讶，但是随即以笑容隐藏。  
“我这节课可以呆在这里么？”利威尔问他。  
埃尔文并没急着问他缘由，“当然可以。”然后抬抬手指着旁边的沙发，“请坐。”  
利威尔于是坐在旁边的沙发上。埃尔文继续翻动手上的文件，拿着钢笔签署上名字。利威尔依稀记得他不仅是教授历史课程，同样还是学校新聘的类似于管理层的人员，具体职务利威尔并没有留心。看见他桌子上堆着的文件夹的数量，想必需要处理的事情并不少。他们并没有说话。利威尔于是打量着埃尔文的办公室，里面没什么过多的装饰，最显眼的还是书架上的书，隔得太远利威尔看得并不清楚，但是每一本书脊都很厚，再结合埃尔文的兴趣，种类就不言而喻了。  
“这节课没有课么？”埃尔文开口问。  
“美国文学课。”利威尔说，“但是我逃课了。”  
“不感兴趣？”埃尔文并没有像其他教师一样斥责他这样的行为，反而开口询问。  
利威尔耸肩，“如果讲得有意思倒是没什么，只是那个老师的光头都比他的教学有意思。”  
“夏迪斯老师？”埃尔文这样问，然后笑了一声，“他的教学方式确实不那么有趣，但是如果认真听的话，至少很充实。”  
“你是指让你把整本书都背下来然后不动一点脑子地在期末试卷上做填空？”利威尔嗤笑一声，“那我还不如去喷水池里看小蝌蚪找妈妈。”  
埃尔文突然转头看着他，利威尔一对上那双眼睛，突然说不出话来。  
“有没有人说过你过于直白？”埃尔文这样问。  
利威尔看着他，不知道他为什么这样问，于是不回答。  
“或许你该收一收你的刺，这样会更好与人相处一点。”埃尔文继续说。  
埃尔文的话突然让利威尔皱眉。他这样的建议或许对其他任何人都有帮助，但是利威尔长着反骨，他不喜欢说谎，他不喜欢隐瞒，他直白，真挚时可以将全部都掏出来，但是他筑起又傲又偏执的假面，言辞锋利更像是武装他的刀，将试图靠近他的人驱赶开。几乎没有人愿意靠近他，因为没有人愿意在被割得血流如注。  
“我为什么要说他们觉得好听的话？我为什么需要讨好他们？”利威尔反问，“如果是实话，你觉得该说出来？还是该继续欺骗他们让他们变得越来越糟糕？我一点也不在乎其他人怎么看我，我也犯不着跟他们处好关系，我也不是以什么真理大师为人生目标，我只想说自己想说的话，做自己想做的事情。”  
埃尔文的视线落在利威尔是身上，似乎在沉思什么。利威尔这些话在任何人说出来都未免显得自傲且虚伪，但是利威尔凛冽着一身的刺，他说出来顽固却又显出真诚。埃尔文看着眼前的少年，却觉得他远比17岁更加成熟。  
“抱歉，”埃尔文说。这让利威尔挑起了眉毛。  
“每个人都有自己的方式，你说的我并不能完全认同，但是对你的人生态度指手画脚是我不对。”埃尔文继续说明。  
利威尔早知道他不是什么迂腐爱说教的那一类人，但是他并没有意识到会得到埃尔文·史密斯的道歉。很少会有人认真考虑他的话，多数人像是肯尼对他更多是嗤之以鼻。他看着埃尔文，突然觉得有些不妙，但是他并不能说出哪里出了错。他只是皱眉，把手插进口袋里，用力捏紧了衣物的布料。  
“没什么。”利威尔说。  
然后他看见埃尔文从座位上站起来，从书架上抽出一本书，对他说，“要不要我给你讲讲你这节课的内容？”  
“你懂美国文学？”  
埃尔文摇摇头，“并不专业，但是历史和文学是相通的，至少可以给你解释每个时期的文学特点是怎么形成的。”  
利威尔呆了呆，说，“那好吧。”

利威尔回家的时候肯尼坐在桌子边，开着电视看球赛。桌子上摆着泰国菜的外卖盒子，似乎等着他回家吃饭。他开门的时候肯尼看了他一眼，然后继续看着屏幕。利威尔打算直接进房间，他买了一盒饼干放在书包里，打算尽量呆在房间里。  
但是他刚一走到房间门口，就听见肯尼开口，“过来吃饭。”  
他的语气像是他们昨天并没有吵过架一样平常。但是利威尔并不理他，直接拧开门把手正要开门，却发现门锁被破坏了，他锁不上门。  
利威尔突然发怒，他猛地转身对着坐在电视前的肯尼喊，“你发什么疯？！”  
“什么？”肯尼脸眼皮都没抬一下，活像是不知道他在说什么。  
“门锁。”利威尔指着他房间门，“你一点空间都不给我是不是？那是我的房间！”  
“这里没有一样东西是你的，利威尔。”肯尼好好叫他的名字，说明他正处于一种情绪的临界边缘，或许是盛怒或是失控或是悲痛，他的声音很镇定，“你要记住，这一切都是我给你的，你该学会感恩。”  
利威尔站在一边，他的手指捏紧，指甲刺到掌心发痛，盛怒和绝望攀附他的脊柱缓缓上升，他的喉咙被一种极度心慌所带来的呕吐感堵住一句话也说不出来。他盯着肯尼。肯尼的眼睛比以前陷得更深了，脸上薄薄的一层皮肉挂在骨头上，突出凉薄的脸部轮廓，他的眼睛里闪着光比以前更加可恨。利威尔一句话也没说，然后径直往门外走。  
他开门再狠狠砸上，猛地将肯尼的话砸碎。利威尔以最快的速度冲向楼下，然后不知方向地一直一直跑。夜里的空气沉淀下来，冷就盘旋在他的周身。因为奔跑，他的呼吸急促，心肺因缺氧，灼热发痛。他不知道自己跑了多久，也不知道自己所处何处。  
但是他知道，自己现在无家可归了。他知道自己或许晚上就会冷死在海滨。但是他绝不愿再回头。他受够了。他想，这一切都够了。  
利威尔开始继续往前走，这边已经是海滩，他的脚底踩着柔软的海沙。风却没有那么柔软，他穿着白天穿的连帽衫，薄薄的一件挡不住夜里的寒气。夜里的海似乎更汹涌，黑黝黝的一片，像是染了毒，风在水面上尖啸，像是凄厉的恸哭。  
利威尔不知道往哪里走，于是一直往前，最后在马路边上找到了一个地下通道。他走进去时就摆脱了夜里的寒风。地下通道的灯光是暖黄色的，像是面包店里透出的温暖。但是并没有面包店里的甜腻香气。有的是垃圾混合着屎尿的臭味。闷闷沉沉的让他头脑发昏。但是至少比外面好。利威尔找了一块比较干净的地方，就那样呆呆地盯着上的灯，他能听见通道顶上的路面上车不断行驶的声音，然后远远而去不知所踪。他的肚子很饿，但是他此刻没时间去顾及那些事情。他在心里想着，该找一个什么工作。他想离开这座城市，所以首先他得需要钱。  
利威尔想了想，于是靠在墙壁上打算睡觉。他睡得并不安稳，一直处于迷迷糊糊的状态，但是对周围的动静非常警觉。有一段时间他睡得昏迷，当感受到有人拉扯他的袖子时，利威尔猛地睁开眼睛。他看见一个流浪汉正在拉他的衣服，利威尔看见他手上的污迹他有一种极度不适，然后用力地一脚朝那个流浪汉踹过去，再迅速往外面跑出去。  
外面比他睡之前更冷了，寒气像是钻进他的骨头缝一般让他抖落掉睡意。他并不知道时间，但是判断天色，应该是凌晨了。利威尔于是开始往回走，走到熟悉的路上，他开始往街道上走去。天色逐渐亮起来，街上的人开始多了。他在大街上转了一圈，买了一瓶水。他一口气全部喝完，然后将瓶子丢在垃圾桶里。只要他不渴，饥饿就不是什么难以忍受的事情。他没有去学校，更需要的是找一份工作，利威尔问了很多家店，负责人首先问的是年龄，其次是看ID。并没有多少人愿意冒着风险雇一个未成年。利威尔有些懊恼地在大街上晃。白天的街上空落落的，他全身没有力气，他一直走一直走，累了就坐在小巷里。当天快黑的时候路灯亮起，利威尔才发现已经傍晚了。他看着街上的人渐渐多了起来，成群结队的人走过，他们走在路灯之下，带着笑脸，脖子上的围巾看上去柔软又温暖，他们手里拿着的热饮是诱人的甜腻，利威尔坐在阴影里，觉得自己与世界隔离。他并不常有这种想法，但是此刻他真真切切感受到了自己的可怜之处。他的眼皮垂下来，盯着自己的脚尖，然后猛地站起来，倔强地僵直脊背。  
他继续往人群里走，街上的嘈杂人言欢声笑语与他无关。他的眼睛扫视着周围的店。然后挑了一家人异常多且挂有招聘广告的店走进去，这是一家连锁餐厅，主销墨西哥炸鸡。他往柜台走去。  
“我来找一份工作。”利威尔说。  
那个接待员看了他一眼，说“先去那边等着。”然后继续忙着手里的结账工作。  
利威尔等了很久，直到店里客人开始消减时，那个接待员才终于把注意力转到他身上。他招了招手示意利威尔跟他进后厨。  
“高中生？”接待员边走边问。  
利威尔点点头并不答话。那个接待员不同之前的直接拒绝，问他就说明有雇佣意向。  
“你有多需要这份工作？”  
利威尔耸耸肩，“我无家可归了。”  
那个接待员看了看他似乎了然，“跟家里人赌气？”  
这个说法让利威尔皱眉，但是他不答。  
“就像你看见的，我们店里很忙，”接待员说，“很需要人手，但是老板不想花更多的钱去雇一个常规员工，因为很花钱。所以你应该知道，我们雇你风险也很大，工资也不会给你更多。”  
“我可以做。”利威尔说，“工资不是问题。”  
“那你可以做什么？”接待员又问。  
“我可以打扫。”利威尔看了一眼厨房里，“你们很需要的吧。”  
接待员于是点点头。让他进了厨房，给他介绍了一下他的工作。就是洗掉所有顾客用过的盘子，还有餐具，和厨房用具，以及打烊之后把厨房清扫一遍。  
工作听上去并不多，但是由于客流量特别大，因此利威尔一整天都在洗盘子。他晚上打扫完就在路边巷子里呆上几个小时等店开门。因为需要准备食材，早上三点就会开门，利威尔于是会在店里的角落睡上三四个小时，然后开始他的工作。他的衣服两天没换，那个接待员——利亚姆——就拿了一套破旧的制服给他，对他来说很大，他把袖子和裤脚挽起来。至于食物，利威尔至少不用担心会被饿到。  
他在这呆了三天，工资按周结算。这期间他从来不去想肯尼或者是学校的事情。但是他能经常想起埃尔文·史密斯。然后这些想法都随着盘子餐具的增加最终消失。  
“外面的人手不够，”有人喊起来，“小矮子！那个矮子——”  
利威尔抬眼斜了那个人一眼，那个人指了指放在台上的装着食物的盘子，“去把这个送到23号桌。”  
“利亚姆说我只负责打扫。”利威尔说。  
“叫你去你就去，太忙了你什么都要干。”那个人说完转身继续忙着装盘。  
利威尔于是端着盘子往外走去。他找着23号桌，送到后，那个客人跟他说再要一杯咖啡。利威尔翻了翻白眼，去找点单的工作人员。  
但是他刚一转身，就看见埃尔文。他正和另外一个男人走过来。似乎并没有注意到他。利威尔的第一反应就是跑。事实上他的动作也同样迅速，但是并没有来得及。  
“利威尔？”  
利威尔装作没听见继续转身往前走。但是埃尔文的动作比他更快，迅速拦住了他的去路，“这几天你去哪里了？”然后看着他穿的制服，埃尔文皱眉，“你知道大家都在找你吧？”  
利威尔看了看前面靠近的利亚姆，说，“这跟你没关系。你走吧。”  
说完他打算走开，但是埃尔文拉住他的手臂，“利威尔，这件事被我碰上了就当然跟我有关系。你知道我当时接到你没来学校的消息，我打电话试图联系你，但是怎么也联系不上——”  
“都说了你多管闲事。”  
“是，我以为你至少安全的！直到你舅舅前天来学校找你，这你知道吗？”  
利威尔刚要反驳，说出口的却是，“你说肯尼来学校找我？”  
埃尔文刚要回答，就被利威尔拉住。利威尔看见远处的利亚姆，于是说，“我们去外面说。”  
埃尔文于是跟他旁边眼神疑惑的那个男人招呼了一声然后跟他走出。  
利威尔在店外面的巷子里站定，埃尔文站在他前面，等着他说话。  
但是利威尔沉默着，最后只说，“你别管我了，反正出了学校我们也没什么关系。”  
“是没关系。”埃尔文说，“但是我至少要确保你的安全。”  
说完他从口袋里拿出手机，开始翻号码。利威尔看着他的动作，“你干什么？”  
“我通知你的监护——”  
然后埃尔文的手机被利威尔抢走。他死死盯着埃尔文，“你最好不要。”  
埃尔文叹了一口气，“利威尔——”  
“我说不要。”利威尔几乎咬着牙，语气里带着凶狠。他的手里捏着埃尔文的手机，他的眼睛死死盯着他，里面闪着冷光。但是埃尔文总觉得那里面含着泪。  
不知道为什么，他突然有些动摇。  
“那好吧。”他说，鬼使神差，“你可以先去我家。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“那先去我家。”埃尔文史密斯说，看了看周围的巷子，视线再落到利威尔宽大的餐厅制服上，“你不能呆在这里。”  
“不。”利威尔斩钉截铁。  
埃尔文略微眯起眼睛，他的眉峰褶皱，紧绷的下颌线条让他看上去严厉异常。  
“我不是在跟你商量，利威尔。”他说，“我说你不能呆在这里。”  
“你他妈为什么这么多事？！这跟你没有关系，你只需要在学校里扮演一个好好老师就行了，没有必要对我的私生活指手画脚。”利威尔死死咬着牙齿，下颌骨酸涩得发痛。  
“因为这件事被我知道了。作为一个教师，我首先要掌握好学生的状态，这不仅仅是一份工作，”埃尔文说，“这是一份责任。”  
然而利威尔根本不管这是工作还是责任，他只想埃尔文离他远一点。他想所有人都离他远一点。  
“如果你继续待在这里，我就联系相关政府部门，”埃尔文说，丝毫不容置喙，“如果你不想去我家，也不想回家，那就去未成年人保护机构。”  
利威尔猛地抬眼，死死盯着埃尔文，他知道他绝对不开玩笑。他知道这个机构是怎么样的，里面呆着的是孤儿，或者是监护人失职被剥夺监护权力之后被送进去的孩子。利威尔绝对不会进去。他也不想回家。  
“你为什么，”利威尔突然开口，声音沙哑，但是能轻易从他的声音里透露出哽咽，他倔强着将哭腔咬碎在喉管里，“我只是想一个人呆着，为什么——”  
“因为你才17岁。利威尔。”埃尔文立在他面前，阳光从小巷逼仄的天空照下来，他觉得埃尔文整个人都在发光，他的金发全是华丽光辉，他的眼睛里是广袤深海，他的脸颊轮廓少了先前的严厉，他笑的时候过于温柔。“你的人生远不止于此。而我们现在应该做的就是让它变得更好。”  
去他妈的狗屁人生。这是利威尔所有想说的东西。但是他没有开口，小小的身影像是钉在原地，一动不动。  
“好吧。”他说。

埃尔文和他同来的那个男人说了一声抱歉。利亚姆看着利威尔和埃尔文，并没有说什么。利威尔把制服脱下来递给他，虽然知道机会渺茫，他还是开口问，“我可以回来吗？”  
利亚姆看着他，“你自己都知道你不该开口问，”他顿了一下，“当然是不能了。”  
利威尔皱眉，然后转身走出去。他不知道之后该怎么办，他不可能一直住在埃尔文家里，最多两三天，他可能就会被肯尼带回去。或许，肯尼不会管他。如果是这样，最坏的情况就是进未成年保护机构，在里面一直呆到他18岁。  
利威尔坐在埃尔文旁边的副驾驶上，车里与上次没什么不同。但是利威尔一眼也没看埃尔文，眼睛直直地盯在车窗前面。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，一直不说话。  
而埃尔文似乎照顾他的心情，一句话也没说。他并没有开多久，车就往地下车库驶去。利威尔并没有心情去注意周围的情况，但是他看看周围的设施就知道，这地方比肯尼住的地方豪华高级得多。埃尔文领着他进了电梯，按了12层按钮，铁匣子严密闭合，然后短暂的失重，叮的一声，电梯门开了。埃尔文在最右边的一扇门停下来，手指按在指纹识别器上，然后门就开了。  
这间公寓并不算太大，一个人住的话绰绰有余了。装潢简约大气，黑白灰三色似乎很衬埃尔文的品味。但是利威尔并没有心情去欣赏这些。他站在旁边，并没有坐下。  
埃尔文直接进了厨房，侧头问他，“我这里没有果汁，你喜欢咖啡还是茶？”  
“茶。”利威尔这样说着，终于感觉到了局促，他立在原地，这种感觉让他很难受，但是还是忍不开口问，“我可以洗个澡吗？”  
埃尔文似乎恍然大悟，“当然。”然后进了自己的房间里，拿出了换洗的衣物，放在沙发上，再往橱柜边上走，“这是我以前的衣服，可能对你来说有点大，但是你先将就一下吧。”然后又想到什么似的，转头对拿着衣服往浴室走的利威尔说，“换下来的衣服丢在外面的篮子里，到时候我来洗。”  
利威尔没回答他就直接关上了门。然后世界像是全部都静了下来。他看着纯白的浴室，白炽的灯光落在他头顶让他有些眩晕。利威尔开始脱衣服。这件衣服是他跑出来时穿的，已经好几天了他甚至能闻到上面的臭味，因为在炸鸡店后厨里呆了好几天，他的头发上身上全都腻成一片，他会在炸鸡店的厕所隔间里用冷水清洗，但是这都没什么大作用。利威尔甚至不知道自己是如何挺过来的。  
当热水从他的头顶冲下来，顺着他的头发滑过他的全身，他的眼眶滚烫发热，他不知道自己是不是哭了。利威尔很少哭，但是最近几天他却哭得很频繁。即使很努力没让泪水落出眼眶，他还是觉得自己输了。热水从他头顶上淌下来，冲刷出他源源不断流出的泪水。浴室里是逼仄狭小且纯白无瑕的空间，他全裸着身体，暴露出一切弱点，热水溢满他的周身，温热淌进他的血脉，温暖在他的心肺里膨胀，溢满他全身。舒适、黏着、滚烫发热，他允许自己这片刻的脆弱。  
利威尔在浴室里呆了很久，以至于他的皮肤被热水染得发红。他用挂着的毛巾擦干身体，开始穿上埃尔文给他的衣物。是一件旧得褪色的POLO衫和一条黑色长裤，但是都很整洁，上面有洗涤剂柔软的香。埃尔文的衣服比利亚姆给他的制服还要大上一圈，松松垮垮地挂在他的身上，下摆几乎漫过他的大腿。利威尔把裤子穿上时就更像一个偷穿大人衣服的小鬼，长裤的裤脚被他踩在脚底，他于是把衣服下摆收进裤子里，把裤腿挽了好几圈才露出脚踝。  
利威尔出去的时候埃尔文正在打电话。他面对着窗户，并没有转身。外面的夜色模糊了他身体轮廓的边界，但是屋内的灯光却照亮他的背影。  
“啊，他应该是没什么危险，”埃尔文对着电话说，然后沉默着听对面的人说话。  
“没有，我是在街上看到他的，”埃尔文说，“他在餐厅里打工，看样子身体没出什么状况——，他现在在我家你不用担心，”他顿了一下。  
利威尔几乎屏住呼吸，他站在原地尽量不让自己发出声音去打扰到他。听着埃尔文和对面的对话，他很难不去猜想对面的人是谁。除了肯尼，他还会跟谁打电话？  
“先不说这个，首先要弄清楚他为什么这样，”埃尔文沉默了一阵继续开口。利威尔听到这里又开始疑惑起来，然后埃尔文继续说话，“如果是他家里出了状况，就要请相关——”  
埃尔文转头看见利威尔时声音戛然而止，但是他很快继续对对面说，“我先挂了，这件事明天再说。”  
然后收起手机放在一边的桌子上，他抬手示意利威尔坐，但是利威尔站在一边，问他，“你给谁打电话。”  
埃尔文叹一口气，“你的班主任。”说完他又补了一句，“她很担心你。”  
利威尔想起了佩特拉老师，她作为班主任还很年轻，但是性格温柔所以很好相与。对利威尔很关心。  
“你们是想把我怎么办？”利威尔说，“我不可能一直住在这里，我也不想给任何人添麻烦。”  
“这不是麻烦，”埃尔文说，“如果你的家庭出了状况，那我们的责任就是去解决这些问题。比起你的未来，我们所做的这些根本不值一提。”  
利威尔突然冷笑。他看着面前的这个男人，他从来都猜不透埃尔文·史密斯。他根本不知道他所做的这一切是出于真心还是出于他妈的事业与责任。就像是真挚和伪善，总是难以区别。  
“那你要怎么办？”利威尔说，“如果我的家庭出了巨大状况，如果是我的监护人有病，他天天殴打我，这种不可调节的状况要怎么办？你是把他关起来还是把我关起来？”  
埃尔文似乎被他问住了一样，他想了一下，“这种时候我们只能从对你最有利的角度出发。”  
“什么对我最有利？”利威尔开口，“把我关进青少年保护机构？还是强迫我读完高中？这是真的对我有利？还是你们单方面觉得对我有利？”  
“至少比你无家可归去餐厅里端盘子受人欺负好得多。”埃尔文开始皱眉，他的声音突然提高，他以一种很严厉的眼神看着他，“还是你觉得端盘子更好？然后一辈子担惊受怕地睡在街上？”  
“至少没人强迫我做我不想做的事情。”利威尔这样说。  
埃尔文看着他，许久才开口，“没有人强迫你做什么，利威尔。”他朝利威尔的方向走过去，“只是因为你只想你自己，所以你可以做到你所谓的自由。是，你自己可以承受这样的代价，但是你考虑过你身边的人么？”  
“你该考虑一下你周围的人，利威尔。你该看一看周围的人为你做了什么，再看看你自己能为他们做什么。”  
埃尔文的话像是一根针从后背穿过脊柱捅进他的心脏。他死死捏着拳头，几乎全身都在发抖。但是他一句话也反驳不出来。他忽然想起肯尼经常说他不知感恩，说他忘恩负义。利威尔忽然想起来自己对这一切那种理所当然的态度。或许当他在责怪肯尼的对他不负责任，他自己却把这一切当做理所当然了？理所当然接受，理所当然地以责任要挟，理所当然地逃跑，理所当然地给别人制造麻烦，理所当然地去指责。或许这就是未成年人的特权吧。但是利威尔这辈子最讨厌的就是欠债和欠人情。就像是他希望别人能离他远一点，井水不犯河水，但是这一切是在互不相干互不相欠的情况下。当涉及进了人情，这绝对是他最不想要的了。因为他不想自己在过这狗屁人生的时候去搅乱别人的人生。  
利威尔紧紧咬着嘴唇并没有说话。埃尔文就站在他对面，嘴唇抿成一条线。他不笑的时候总是会给人一种压迫感，那双眸子明明静着，却像是汹涌着万千海浪形成恐怖旋涡。利威尔不知道为什么，他觉得很多人说的话都是狗屁，但是他却愿意去考虑去相信埃尔文的话。这是一种很奇怪的信赖感。明明他们都不能算是认识，埃尔文·史密斯却教了他许多，与其说只是每周教他两节课的老师，或者更像是他的领路人。  
“抱歉。”这一次是利威尔道歉。他的声音不大，但是埃尔文很明显听见了。埃尔文的脸部轮廓略微放松，然后叹了一口气。  
“我并不会全部听你的，”利威尔说，“但是我会考虑你的建议。”  
“你没有必要听我的，我们也只是在给你我们认为的最佳建议。”  
他们沉默一阵，埃尔文给他倒了一杯红茶。茶香味溢满了整个空间。然后埃尔文开始做饭。他围着围裙的样子让利威尔觉得很惊讶，相比起埃尔文往日里展现出来的十指不沾阳春水的书卷气，这样具有烟火气息的埃尔文更显得真实。利威尔可以看出来他并不擅长下厨，但是他每个细节都很认真去准备，像是切菜，把控油温，翻炒角度之类的。这一餐算不上美味，但是利威尔却吃得很舒心。他们吃得很沉默，但是却有一种温馨的感觉，他已经忘了上一次和人一起吃饭是在什么时候了。明明不喜欢别人的靠近，但是他却并不讨厌埃尔文。  
利威尔晚上睡在另一个房间里，不知道是不是因为他这几天都没有好好休息的原因，他躺下就睡着了。早上是埃尔文把他喊醒的，埃尔文问他，“今天想去学校吗？还是再休息一天？”  
利威尔从床上爬起来，翻找衣服，“我去。”  
然后他们一起洗漱。因为只有一个洗漱台，他们两就并排站在浴室的镜子前面。刚睡醒的埃尔文金发乱糟糟的，蓝色的眸子里像是洒了一层雾，比平时少了一份气势，动作迟缓着，让他越来越真实。他脸上涂满了剃须膏，仔细地拿着刮胡刀片在脸上动作。利威尔在他旁边刷牙，视线却忍不住看过去。他只是偷偷地窥探，因此视线上扬不了多少，视线所到之处便是埃尔文的喉结。再往上他却不敢看了。  
后来等他们收拾好，快速吃完早餐，他坐上了副驾驶，埃尔文就往学校驶去。回到学校，佩特拉老师把他拉到办公室问了一大堆的问题，他看见班主任脸上的担忧，微微皱眉，走出办公室之前，他对她小声说了一句“抱歉。”没等她反应，利威尔就走了出去。  
中午刚下课的时候，他从教室里走出来，却被让和艾伦截住。三笠跟在艾伦旁边，一脸冷漠地看着利威尔，阿尔敏站在另外一边对他笑。他们四个比他小一级，平时在学校另外一边上课，因此也不经常碰到。但是这时候很明显一起跳出来就是来埋伏他的。  
“喂，听说你失踪了？”让凑过来，他比利威尔高许多，说话时微微弯腰让利威尔很不爽。“是不是被绑架了？”  
“喂，让，别瞎说，”艾伦立刻挤上来，“利威尔肯定是不想来上课，对吧！”  
他们两个是利威尔之前打架遇上的，主要是他们两被对方胖揍了一顿，然后恰巧利威尔路过，又被对面的人嘲讽他的身高，于是顺便揍了他们一顿。之后让和艾伦就很爱跟在他后面。他们不经常出现，但是一旦出现了就吵得他难受。  
他本想开口让他们走远一点，但是看见埃尔文从走廊一端走过来，周围几个人都站直了喊，“史密斯先生好！”  
“你们好。”埃尔文笑了笑，递给利威尔一个袋子，他似乎还挺高兴看见利威尔被围着，“我本来是想问你愿不愿意跟我一起吃午饭，但是你肯定跟朋友们在一起吃比较放松一点。”  
利威尔本来想反驳说不是朋友，但是想了想解释也没有意义，于是干脆闭嘴。他接过埃尔文递给他的袋子，小声说了声谢谢，埃尔文点点头就转身往回走，遇到下楼的米可老师和纳纳巴老师打了声招呼就跟他们一起下楼去餐厅。  
利威尔打开袋子看见里面放着一个外卖盒子和一瓶牛奶和两个猕猴桃。却发现周围的两个人都盯着他。三笠和阿尔敏在旁边也忍不住看他。  
“什么？”利威尔忍不住发问。  
“利威尔......史密斯先生给你送饭？”让说。  
“你跟史密斯先生原来是亲戚吗？”艾伦说。  
利威尔很想给他们一拳打过去，最后翻了翻白眼，“你们俩个大脑直通直肠吗？”  
“啊？”让和艾伦同时开口。  
“就是说你脑子里全都是屎。”三笠说。阿尔敏在一边侧头笑。三笠补充一句，“艾伦不算。”  
他们于是开始吵嚷。最后他们去了楼顶，利威尔坐在一边吃饭，看着他们几个人笑嘻嘻的。他吃完饭，就站起来往楼下看去。仍旧是很多人坐在树荫下，或者是从餐厅里面走出来。利威尔看见了埃尔文的身影，他坐在米可和纳纳巴的对面，手里端着杯咖啡似乎在闲聊，利威尔看不清他的脸，但是知道他在笑。他于是一直盯着他的一举一动，像是入了神。  
“史密斯先生人很好啊，”突然一个声音这样说。利威尔转头看见阿尔敏不知道什么时候站在他身边这样说，他被吓了一跳但是没显露出来，他假装自然地移开自己的视线，继续听阿尔敏说，“我之前的一个课题得到他很多帮助。”  
利威尔只是应了一声表示自己听见了。阿尔敏并没有多说什么，他的视线从埃尔文的身上移到利威尔的脸上，语气很担忧，“家里没什么大事吧？”  
“没什么。”利威尔说。他看着面前的阿尔敏，他同样是和埃尔文一样有着金发，那双眼睛却蓝得不一样。埃尔文很会隐藏情绪，绝不会让你看见除温和自信以外的情绪，所以他很难看懂。但是阿尔敏的眼睛里全闪着探究的光。他的好奇心真的很重。但是得到了利威尔的回答，他并没有追问。

下午上完课，利威尔往楼上埃尔文的办公室走。埃尔文说是有事情处理，让他下课就去找他。他这次只敲了两下门，就直接开门进去了。埃尔文抬了抬头看他，让他坐在了沙发上。  
“你们和肯尼联系了？”利威尔问。  
“啊，”埃尔文回答了一声。似乎并没有详细说明的打算。  
“他怎么说？”  
“他想让你回去。”埃尔文说，然后看着利威尔，“我不知道你们发生了什么，但是你如果不想回去，可以先呆在我家，等调查完...”  
“调查什么？”  
“看他是否尽了一个监护人的责任。”  
利威尔皱眉。“不需要。”他说，“不需要这些。如果他让我回去，我就回去。”  
“利威尔？”埃尔文有些惊讶。  
利威尔想起来昨天晚上埃尔文的话，“我只是想通了一些事情。”  
埃尔文皱眉，拿了一张纸条，写上自己的号码，走上去递给他，“有什么就打给我。”  
利威尔接过来看了一眼然后放进书包里。埃尔文收拾好他的东西，拿了外套，“那走吧，我送你回去。”  
利威尔摇摇头，他看着他桌子上的文件，从沙发上站起来，“我自己回去。”  
埃尔文于是也不坚持。只跟他说，“路上小心。”  
利威尔出门合上。缓缓张合嘴唇，说出“谢谢”。

利威尔回去的时候，是敲地门。他有大概五天没回来却总觉得过了好长一段时间。门没有立即打开，他站在门口等了一会儿，才看见肯尼打开门。他穿了一件汗衫，宽松的袖口露出他的手臂。肯尼看上去更疲倦了，眼底全是青黑，像是长久没睡好觉。  
“我回来了。”利威尔说。  
肯尼于是放开手让出空间，让他进来。屋里没有开灯，暗暗沉沉的一片，又凉又静，没有人气。肯尼伸手开了灯，利威尔发现他的背似乎开始佝偻起来。他不知道肯尼何时显露出了老态，记忆里的肯尼高高瘦瘦的，留着胡子，看上去吊儿郎当。记忆里的肯尼还很年轻。  
“想吃点什么？”肯尼问他。他的声音沙哑，透出倦意。利威尔终于想起来他快五十了。他一时说不出话来，于是耸耸肩，说“都行。”  
于是肯尼去了厨房。他们没有说话，也没有道歉，利威尔知道，道歉是他们最不需要的东西。  
到很后来利威尔才知道，他们吵架前的那天，肯尼在回来的路上出了一场不大不小的车祸。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

利威尔淌在水中，浴缸里的水漫过他的肩胛骨，然后随着他的每一个动作，都漾起水波。他躺在浴缸里，眼睛直直地盯着天花板上的灯，大脑放空似地表情呆滞。被水折射的光线在墙壁上打下盈盈波光，他看见一个飞蛾围着灯泡打转，然后翅膀触碰到灯泡又被烫得弹开，但是却始终没有飞远。  
水温很高，他把四肢全部没入水里，抖动的水波顺着他的身体线条流动，拍打在皮肤上带出一种密密麻麻的酥痒，他轻轻动了腿脚，微微蜷曲起双腿，膝盖露出水面，大腿上水波轻轻抖动。浴缸里的水化作海草一般包裹住他的全身。利威尔的手伸过肚脐小腹，落在腿间，握住自己的性器官。他有一段时间没有做过，现在全身都滚烫，血管里像是塞了细碎的棉絮，堵得他心慌。  
他的手顺着水纹，抓住自己的性器，一松一紧，当快感集中在那一点，他的视线便全部放空在头顶的灯光上。脑袋里所有想的就是那双深海似的双眸。  
他微微屏住呼吸，身体缓缓往浴缸里下滑，他像是跌入了那片海。水漫过他的胸骨，缠绵舔吻他的皮肤，越长越高，没入喉管，最后水波温柔拍打他的下巴，进入鼻腔，湿了鬓发，灌入耳朵，像是悠长缠绵的海浪拍打他的鼓膜，他的心脏一快一慢地跳动，最终水面漫过他的头顶，他像是化作深海里颜色斑斓鱼群绕着珊瑚自由摆动。  
像是潮水持续着暧昧地舔吻他的皮肤，他脚尖伸直，肌肉开始紧紧地绷成一条僵硬的线，水波潮润着渗入他的每一寸皮肤，他的肢体僵硬，低低地喘息压抑着发痛的扁桃体，隐忍着，快感烧灼他的皮肤，带着温热潮湿的欲，从骨头里迸发出来。纤细的锁骨僵硬着，胸膛无规则地震颤，呼吸局促，仿佛在胸口塞入一团棉絮。  
他猛地张口呼吸，吸进去了一大口的水。利威尔将头探出水面，大口大口呼吸。刚才的缺氧烧灼他的心肺，他全身因为高潮软软地躺在水里。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，最终平稳了呼吸。  
看着水里漂浮的白色液体，他暗骂了自己一声。然后立即起来放水。  
利威尔从来没想到自己会想着埃尔文自慰。那个男人无孔不入一样硬生生地横在他的大脑中央，然后无限放大。不知道为什么，他有些恼怒。他将毛巾用力的摔进水里，最后又拿起来拧干，挂在墙壁的挂钩上。利威尔迅速穿好短裤和T恤，往自己的房间走去。  
他躺在床上，同样也是望着天花板的灯光。他房间里的灯光比浴室里的灯更亮，他的视线发黑，眼眶发痛，他于是侧开了头，看着自己的书包。他爬起来，在书包里翻找出埃尔文给他的电话号码。  
他拿着那张纸继续躺在床上，把那张纸条对着灯光举起来。上面的一串数字透过灯光显出漂亮线条。利威尔呆了一阵，然后拿出手机迅速拨打出这个号码，他毫不犹豫地按了拨号，然后等待着接通。当铃声响了两声，对面的人接起来，埃尔文的语气礼貌且疏离，“你好，这里是史密斯。”  
利威尔的心忽然发狂地跳起来，他捏着手机，然后迅速按了挂断，之后将手机丢得远远的，一刻也不想触碰。他叹了一口，对这样的自己有些恼怒。他在床上躺了一会，迷迷糊糊地睡着了，睡得并不深，脑子里却一直回想起各种细碎的事情。埃尔文就那样闯入他的梦里。  
利威尔不太确切记得他梦的内容，但是他能知道，那是关于埃尔文的。这很奇怪。他想。这太奇怪了。到第二天早上他也在恼怒。  
一整天都处于这种状态。利威尔并不喜欢这种感觉。他不喜欢自己被牵着鼻子走，像是失去了自我。他现在庆幸一周只有两节埃尔文的课，因此不必与他过多地照面。这是他回家之后的一个星期以后，他记得回家后第二天，埃尔文把他叫去办公室问情况。后来除了上课和课后埃尔文定时问他情况，平时就基本上没再见过面。  
他坐在座位上收拾着自己的书本，不用看课表也知道下一节课是历史课。利威尔有些不情愿地背着书包往指定的教室里走去。他几乎算是最后一个进去的，前面的位置被占完，只于最后一排的空位。利威尔求之不得地坐在最后排靠墙的角落。埃尔文已经站在讲台上调试课件，到他从后门进来时抬头看了一眼，就继续忙于上手的工作。  
这一整节课都很漫长。利威尔低着头翻着书，他没有看屏幕或是看埃尔文。但是埃尔文的声音却无孔不入，他有些烦躁地在书上胡乱画。埃尔文的声音不疾不徐，他的声音很低，他一贯如此，像是他完美的谦谦有礼的表情。他对人似乎永远都这样的态度，他热情，他温和，他考虑周到，他笑起来时迷人极了，但是却总是能感受到其中的疏离。若说利威尔构筑起锋利凛冽的外表以阻止别人的靠近，那埃尔文就是极度圆滑，精巧高超的为人处世划出一道圈，将人推开。  
利威尔试想埃尔文生气会是什么样的？他曾经见过他严厉的表情，却远不是生气。他高兴的时候呢？会怎么样地笑？他会不会哭？一想到这里，利威尔忍不住抬头看他。讲台上的埃尔文又高又远，他看不清。  
他将近大半节课都在发呆，一直低着头甚至是埃尔文走到他身边都没有发现。他不知道埃尔文什么时候走到最后排的，只看见他拿着书，边讲解边从他身边经过，然后伸手敲了敲利威尔的书页，提醒他的书页翻错了。  
利威尔侧头看他，他的视线一直从埃尔文的手移到他的脸上，埃尔文只给了他一个侧脸，他的眼睛蓝得太过了，过于通透，像是施了法。有一瞬间利威尔整个胸膛都被一种发热的情感溢满。像是夺去他的呼吸。使他的理智失常。那一瞬间他明白了自己对埃尔文的幻想意味着什么。  
从最开始的恼怒变作了心慌和悸动，之余就是发了疯涌来的落寞。他用剩下的半节课来盯着埃尔文，他的视线一刻不移，眼睛注视他的每一个动作，他的眼神，他的表情和他的言语。埃尔文很明显觉察到了，但是他并没有表现出局促或是紧张，大概他习惯了被注视了吧。  
在这节课结束的前一秒，利威尔决定逃避这场注定无结果的悸动。所以当下课铃声响起，他甚至都没等到埃尔文开口，拿着书迅速走出教室。他知道埃尔文会叫住他，他一定会。但是利威尔选择听不见。  
他背着书包穿过走廊，越过人群。企图走到最远的地方。他爬到了楼顶上，翻到最顶层，就站在了教学楼的最高处。他长长地呼吸，站立了一会儿，然后迅速冲下楼去。他灵活地翻下栏杆，再往楼下冲。利威尔看上去很小，但是他灵活异常。17岁的少年，并没有多少肉，连骨头都像是鸟类，又轻又薄，横冲直撞，一往无前。随着跳跃，他的脚底落在地面，震得小腿血管发麻。他的呼吸绵长，心肺发痛。他闪躲着上下楼的人群，飞快往下跑，在楼梯口撞见上楼的埃尔文。他像是没看见，侧了身往下跑。但是埃尔文先一步拉住他的手臂。  
“利威尔，”埃尔文叫他，“我刚才——”  
“走开！”利威尔猛地把他的手甩开，看也没看他一眼，快速下楼，再转弯进入下一个楼梯口。他不知道埃尔文是否转头看他，还是疑惑但是毫不在意往上。他跑出校门，在街上开始乱晃。街道上人渐渐开始多了起来，落日还稍有余温，光折射着写字楼上的玻璃，马路上行驶着的车的顶部的光滑漆面也闪出光，横在他的视野之间像是腾出的烟雾绕得他发晕。他一直一直往前走，街道上的路灯，店里暖色的橙光，或者是转灯里的红绿蓝三色，或是昼夜交替的铅灰夜色，殷红媚绿成一片，像是要在他的视觉中转出一朵斑斓深艳的花。  
利威尔把大脑放空，周围净是人尽皆知的热闹场面和低言的甜言蜜语，但是这些全不属于他。他背着包，一个人走在人群里。  
肯尼并不在家，所以只要他愿意，他可以在外面呆到很晚。他的手插进裤袋里，捏着肯尼走时给他的钱。他看着路边排列着的小吃店，他可以吃很多他想吃的东西。但是利威尔什么也没买。他走过一条又一条的街，最后自己也不知道自己走到了哪里。  
他穿过马路，打算到巴士站去等车。却在斑马线对面看见熟悉的身影。埃尔文将外套搭在手腕上，和另一个男人并排走在一起。利威尔一眼就认出来，那个男人是和埃尔文一起去炸鸡店的是同一个。他不知道名字，也不知道他们是什么关系。那个男人很高，但是跟埃尔文站在一起也不算太突出了。他的头发是棕色，同样也是穿西装打领带，像是写字楼里刚下班的小白领，一边看腕表一边回答埃尔文。他们始终保持着一小段距离，虽然在说话，但是也算不上特别热诚亲近。但是利威尔却总觉得他们很暧昧。  
不知道为什么他鬼使神差地跟了上去。他跟他们保持着一段距离，隔着人群跟上去。虽然利威尔算不上高，隔着人群视线很容易被隔档，但是埃尔文站在人群中足够突出，他跟也跟不丢。  
他们进了一家餐厅。找了靠窗的位置，面对面坐着。他们一直在说话，利威尔于是在不远处找了个不显眼的地方坐下来。他不知道自己为什么要这样这样，很明显跟踪两个男人然后坐在远处看他们吃饭算不上什么有意思的事情。但是他也不想走。利威尔的视线从头到尾都落在埃尔文的身上。他翻看菜单，微微抬头对服务员小姐说话，他与对面那个男人说话时一只手放在桌上，或是身体全部靠在座椅上，或是替对方倒香槟。即使利威尔隔得很远，他也知道埃尔文的动作，一定是得体且优雅的。  
夜里的风越来越大，他穿着件连帽衫，微微发抖。街上人来人往，让他的视线变得飘飘忽忽，看不清楚他们。但是当一波人群走过，他看见了埃尔文转过头。他们好像隔空对视一样。利威尔立即站起来跑开。  
他不知道埃尔文有没有看见他。但是他心虚了。他心虚得不得了。但是转念又想，他没必要这样。于是停下来。他找到了离他最近的巴士站，坐车回家。回家时已经九点多了，他随便找了点东西吃，洗完澡就倒在床上。  
接下来的两个星期，利威尔都回避着和埃尔文的接触。到他的课时，利威尔总是在上课铃声响起的时候才进去，这样埃尔文就会直接上课，他下了课也直接背着书包走出教室。连续好几次这样，埃尔文似乎发现了他的规律，于是在他一进教室时，先过来跟他说让他下课的时候等一下再走，利威尔应了一声，但是一下课立即溜出教室。他从来不知道自己会有逃避的时候。利威尔一向更喜欢直面困难本身，但是他的很多特质一遇到埃尔文·史密斯这个人就变成另外一种模样。  
埃尔文就像是会操控人心。他这样想，然后忍不住嘲笑自己愚蠢。  
“阿克曼，”他刚一进教室，跟他同班的黎各转头叫他。  
利威尔看她，黎各没什么表情，一边翻书一边跟他说，“刚才史密斯老师来找你，让你午饭后去他办公室一趟。”  
利威尔没有回答。在后面找了个座位坐下，放下书包，拿出书准备这节课的内容。  
利威尔在上午最后一节课下完课后并没去埃尔文的办公室。他去餐厅买了饭，拿着就往教学楼楼顶走。  
他不知道埃尔文在想什么，但是他希望自己的信号能好好传递给他，如果是埃尔文的话，大概很容易懂他的行为吧。离他远一点。这就是信号。  
但是利威尔刚一坐下，打开饭盒，他就听见了上楼的脚步声，越来越近，然后他听到了埃尔文的声音。  
“终于找到你了。”  
利威尔全身都僵硬起来。忽然想到，埃尔文的固执比他更甚。利威尔转头看了他一眼，闭嘴不语。埃尔文找了他旁边的地方坐下，手里也拿着饭盒。  
“最近过得怎么样？”这是埃尔文问他的第一句话，他一边拆开自己的盒子，像是随意开口。  
利威尔低头用叉子搅拌着盒子里的沙拉避免与他对视，他插起一大块紫甘蓝放进嘴里，“过得去。”  
埃尔文在鼻腔里嗯了一声，他喝了一口速溶咖啡，侧头看利威尔，“我最近找了你很多次。”  
利威尔故作不知，“找我干嘛？”  
“就是问问你家里的情况，你过得怎么样。”埃尔文说，“还有上课不要走神。”  
“你还真是把你的教师身份贯彻到底，”利威尔嗤笑。  
埃尔文早就习惯了他说话方式，此刻也不介意他语气里的嘲讽。“我只是习惯做事情彻头彻尾，说到底我是比较担心你家里的情况，这种事情也不太可能一次性解决，我只是想时刻掌握你的情况，这样才可以提供我的帮助。”  
“我很好。我舅舅也很好。没有吵架。相安无事。”利威尔侧头看他，“你可以不用操心了。”  
埃尔文也看着他，表情完美无缺，看不出情绪端倪。“我前几周接到一个电话，刚接通就挂了，我以为是你。”  
“不是我。”利威尔立即否认。他想起了那天晚上打的那个电话。但是他的表情伪装也很完美，没有透露出一丝慌乱。  
埃尔文于是微微上扬起眉毛，然后笑，“看来是我想多了。”说完他咬了一口手里的三明治。   
他们于是安静下来。谁也没有说话，利威尔觉得气氛很尴尬，但是埃尔文却表现自如。他吃了最后一口，把剩了一小半的盒子扣起来，从地上站起来。埃尔文边看他边喝了一口咖啡，他吃得很慢，细嚼慢咽地还剩了一大半。他抬眼看站起来要走的利威尔，“能不能再坐陪我两分钟？”  
利威尔看他，于是往前走，找了一个离他更远的位置坐下。他这个位置几乎和埃尔文对角，坐下时他一边膝盖立起来，手臂搭在上面，看着埃尔文。  
“你吃饭很慢。”利威尔说。  
“我觉得吃饭是一天中最放松的时候，经历了一天忙碌的工作，可以慢慢享受食物是一件很幸福的事情。”  
“听起来很像你，”利威尔嗤笑，“再问一下你多少岁来着？”  
“31。”埃尔文像是没读到他语气里的嘲讽一样，认真回答他，并建议，“我觉得你也可以试试。”  
“我只要填饱肚子就行了。”利威尔说。  
埃尔文看他，想说点什么，但是最终没有开口。他吃完开始收拾他身边的盒子和杯子，利威尔的视线在他的手上游移。他看见埃尔文低头时，他打理得一丝不苟的头发滑下一小撮。金色的头发映着正午的太阳光，利威尔总忍不住想伸手去摸。  
“不知道是不是我的错觉，”埃尔文突然开口，然后利威尔对上那双眼睛，“你最近是不是在回避我？”  
利威尔呼吸一窒，但是盯着埃尔文，不透露出丝毫动摇。“没有。”他说。  
埃尔文显然没被他说服。但是他也没有直接戳穿他，笑着说，“我还以为我做了什么让你不舒服的事情。”  
你当然做了。利威尔差点脱口而出。你简直罪大恶极。他这样想。但是他努力放松自己的表情，“我只是不喜欢那种气氛。就是跟老师说话的那种气氛，他们总是会说一大堆的东西，”然后他顿了一下看着埃尔文，“你是说得最多的那个。”  
“原来是这样，”埃尔文表示理解，“我还以为我们的关系会好一点？”  
利威尔的喉咙发干。他紧张地吞咽了一下，那种感觉却如鲠在喉。他没回答埃尔文。  
埃尔文从地上站起来，对他说，“下去吧。”

接下来的一周，埃尔文也没找过他。大概是得知他和肯尼的情况好转之后，就放心了，也没再过多过问。  
但是利威尔对他的感情膨胀开始堵在他的胸口。他记得记得小时候吹气球，吹过头了薄薄的塑料片被膨胀的空气撑开至极端最后炸开成碎片。利威尔从来不知道自己的感情会这么汹涌。他几乎每一刻的空闲时间都在想着埃尔文·史密斯。他有时候想为什么这个男人明明又乏味又呆滞死板又爱说教却可以性感得要命。当他一想到他做饭时穿着围裙小心翼翼地切着蔬菜和他上课读诗时语气的抑扬顿挫之间的极度反差，利威尔忽然觉得对他产生这样那样的感情太自然不过了。  
他会想着他自慰，但是每次做完他又对自己懊恼至极。他在课堂上总是盯着他，他克制不住自己的视线。不知道从什么时候起，逃避已经起不了作用了。埃尔文·史密斯像是在他四周筑了铜墙铁壁，他限在那方寸之间，做困兽之斗。  
利威尔坐在厕所隔间的马桶盖上。他仍旧是逃着夏迪斯老师的文学课。坐在里面拿出手机点开小游戏打发时间。因为是上课时间，厕所里面几乎没什么人进来。  
但是也会有少数跟他一样逃课的学生。他听着外面的动静，两个男生走进来，他们好像在讨论老师如何。  
“佩特拉老师的考试很容易就过了，而且她之前还给我辅导法语，真的是女神！”  
“对比起来我班的那个简直是巫婆。我怀疑她会法术，不然为什么一看见她就困。”  
“你小子想说你是睡美人吗哈哈哈——”然后好像是被他朋友踢了一脚。  
“话说史密斯老师的课其实也很容易来着。”  
说到史密斯，利威尔忍不住竖起耳朵。  
“史密斯老师？就是教历史的那个？”  
“对啊，他讲课很有意思，切入点也很犀利，考试很简单。”  
“我倒是没听过他的课，”那个男生说，“是不是金发，很高？”  
“啊，就是他，我们班女生很喜欢他。”  
“我之前在街上看见过他。”那个男生停了一下，“和另一个男人在一起。”  
“啊？你是说他是同性恋？”这个男生刚才夸赞的语气瞬间变了调。然后被偏见蒙住眼睛，说了一句，“没想到他是这种人——”  
“喂你不至于吧——”  
“你不觉得同性恋很恶心么？”  
另一个男生想了想，“我也不确定他是不是——”  
利威尔开门时，是用踹的。门板打在旁边的门，再迅速弹回来。他面无表情从里面走出来。看见那两个男生站在洗手台那边，他于是往那边走去。他走得很慢，尽量让自己的表情看起来冷漠。  
那两个男生很明显被他吓了一跳，转身看着他。利威尔认出来其中一个和他同班。叫克里斯。克里斯很显然不喜欢他，看见利威尔的表情就默认他在挑衅。利威尔走到他们前面，说，“让。”  
利威尔比他们矮上许多，但是他的气势绝对唬得住人。他僵直着脊背，下巴微微抬起，他不笑时下颌线条绷紧成一个傲气锋利的轮廓。克里斯没动。另外一个男生就往后退了一步，给他让出地方洗手。  
利威尔拧开水龙头时，听见克里斯说，“听说史密斯老师是同性恋，阿克曼你知不知道？话说他不是经常找你？”  
利威尔透过镜子看站在他身后的克里斯，另外一个男生在跟他比划示意他闭嘴。  
“闭嘴。”夹杂着水声，利威尔开口。  
“什么？你说他是？”克里斯突然笑起来。  
“我说你他妈闭嘴！”利威尔猛地转身朝克里斯的膝盖踢过去，克里斯来不及闪躲，直接痛得跪在地上。利威尔再顺起一脚往他肩膀上踢，他的动作太快了，克里斯直接倒在地面上，“你的嘴比厕所坑还臭，你要是不懂闭嘴，我就教你怎么闭嘴。”  
利威尔想要再踢他，被后面的男生抓住，他的双手锁在利威尔的肩膀，“别打了——”  
利威尔想用力气挣脱开，这对他来说很容易，他体格小，但是他的力气比一般人大很多。后面的那个男生被他轻易挣脱，但是因为花了点时间，他看见克里斯从地上跳起来时猛地拳头朝他砸过来。利威尔没来得及躲。  
克里斯的拳头直接打在他的右脸颊，他几乎能感受到牙齿磕破口腔的血腥味。疼痛随之而来。利威尔却像是感受不到一样，再飞起一脚把克里斯踹在地上。克里斯疼得大叫，但是他立即爬起来想要还手，却被一个严厉的声音打断。  
“住手！你们在干什么！”刚进门的教体育的米可老师看见他们这样，立即开口。米可一进来，整个洗手间都显得小了许多。这个平日里沉默的男人，此刻非常吓人，“办公室，马上。”  
克里斯虽然不服气但是被那个男生拉着往外走，利威尔站在原地，却发现米可盯着他，“你也去。”  
利威尔于是也往外面走。办公室里没有其他老师，他们一进去，米可联系了他们班主任，再走进去。没一会儿佩特拉从外面进来，看了看利威尔脸上的伤，又看了看另一个男生和克里斯，然后揉了揉太阳穴，叹了一口气。  
米可见她这样，于是自己开口替她问，“为什么打架？”  
利威尔没有回答。另外两个人也没有回答。这时候，埃尔文也进来了，米可招了招手，埃尔文于是朝他们走过来，他首先看了利威尔一眼，然后没说话，走到佩特拉旁边坐下。  
米可见他们不回答，于是又问了一遍。另外两个男生看见埃尔文就更沉默了。于是米可视线转向利威尔，“你呢？”  
利威尔盯着他，打算开口。但是那个男生怕他说出关于埃尔文的部分，于是立即开口，“我们不小心撞到他了，就产生了摩擦。”然后他眼神示意旁边的克里斯。  
克里斯虽然不乐意，但是总不至于说他对老师出言不敬这种话。于是点点头，“我不小心撞到阿克曼，然后他就动手了，我就还手。”  
利威尔没否认他们，只眼神斜视克里斯，“你活该。”  
克里斯立刻盯着他，想要还嘴。  
“好了。”米可出言制止，“你们道个歉，然后该去医务室就去医务室，以后再打架，就把你们绑在一起，打个够。”  
两边先是沉默，那个男生用手打了一下克里斯，克里斯于是开口道歉，“对不起。”  
利威尔并没有打算道歉。他立在原地，动也没动。米可于是视线落在他身上，“阿克曼，该你了。”  
“我没有必要道歉。”利威尔说。米可看着他，利威尔也固执地立在原地，嘴紧紧闭上。  
米可眯起眼睛，朝利威尔的方向上前一步，打算开口。但是却听见埃尔文的声音。  
“利威尔。”埃尔文叫他。他的声音平缓，却不容抗拒。利威尔不用回头都知道埃尔文叫他的目的。他死死咬着牙，唇齿间还留着血的味道。  
“对不起。”利威尔说。米可看了他一眼，于是退后，再说了几句，就退到一边，跟旁边的埃尔文打了声招呼，走出了办公室。接下来佩特拉也说了几句，她关心了一下他们有没有受伤，然后叮嘱了几句，就回去上课。  
剩下埃尔文。他让另外两个人先走了。再示意利威尔跟他出去。他们上了五楼，去了埃尔文的办公室。  
他让利威尔坐在沙发上，然后开始翻找医药箱。  
“所以，又是打架，”埃尔文拿着医药箱，他拖了一把椅子放在利威尔的面前，然后坐下来。  
利威尔没有说话。他的视线只盯着坐在他前面的男人。  
“为了什么？”埃尔文边打开医药箱，拿出棉签和酒精。  
利威尔的视线跟随着他的动作，还是一句话也不说。埃尔文见他这样，于是也不问了，他用棉签蘸了酒精，往他脸上细细涂抹。埃尔文的动作很轻，但是利威尔还是能感受到冰凉的酒精和棉签粗糙表面蹭到他脸上的伤时带出的一种酥痒感。埃尔文坐下来时也比他高许多，于是不得不低下头来。  
他们的脸离得很近，前所未有的近，利威尔几乎能感受到他潮热的呼吸，他微微嗅到他身上洗涤剂的香味，像是塞壬的歌声，搅乱他的理智，让他失魂。  
“他们说你喜欢男人。”利威尔突然开口。他紧紧盯着埃尔文的表情，不放过一丝他的表情变化。  
埃尔文只是稍微皱眉，看了一眼利威尔，一副不甚在意的模样。好像真的不在意。  
“他们说看见你跟一个男人约会，”利威尔于是继续，“说你是同性恋，说你很恶心。”  
埃尔文还是没什么表情变化，他太会隐藏自己的情绪了，到此为止利威尔没有看到任何变化。  
“你不必要介意。”埃尔文说。他也没有否认。  
利威尔盯着那双蓝色的双眼，周遭像是有无数小孔源源不断将他周围的氧气抽干，他头脑眩晕，他捏紧拳头，他的理智崩塌，那些崩落的废墟再引起二次爆炸。  
“我介意。”利威尔说，他固执地盯着埃尔文，“我介意得要命。”  
然后他终于看见了埃尔文的表情变化。他终于有了变化，看着利威尔时，高深莫测，脸颊像是隐藏在阴影里，晦涩阴郁，模糊不清。利威尔看不懂，他猜不到，直觉告诉他在这里停止就好，这样就会安然无恙。但是他想起了那只飞蛾，折断翅膀也要靠近光源。  
他的喉管发了疯似地震颤，他的四肢都痛，呼吸几乎停滞。他伸出手，颤颤巍巍抓住了埃尔文的手，然后缓缓上抬，他的眼神紧紧盯着埃尔文，一刻也不离。当他嘴唇颤抖着，在埃尔文·史密斯的手背上落下一吻时，他终于看见了埃尔文的失态。他看见他瞳孔收缩着，透露出一些痛苦之色。  
“利威尔，”埃尔文说，他看着他，“我对你不是这种感情。”  
空气像是挥发进浓硫酸，利威尔将酸与涩呼吸进喉管，灼伤他的心肺。他捏紧了埃尔文的手，他的手比他的大许多，体温滚烫，他需要两只手去抓住，生怕他突然抽出去。他抬头望着他，说得坚决，“我是。”  
声音里的颤抖却透露出他的慌乱。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

利威尔去五楼敲埃尔文的办公室时，没人应答。他于是转身下了楼，进了教室。夏迪斯老师已经站在讲台桌上准备上课了，他翻开厚厚的文学课本，“这节课我们要介绍的是沃尔特·惠特曼，有没有同学愿意先来介绍一下？”  
利威尔看着前面举起来的手叹了一口气。这节课还是和以前一样，一贯无趣。他连续逃了很多节课，以为夏迪斯会提问他，结果并没有，整节课他们都相安无事。利威尔坐在座位上，有些出神。  
自从和埃尔文坦白之后已经过了一个星期。他仍旧记得埃尔文的眼神，里面的情绪很复杂，他读不懂，但是他知道那里绝不包含任何浪漫式的感情。  
“利威尔，”他记得埃尔文这样叫他，“你是不是搞错了什么？或许你只是把其他感觉弄错了，以为这是好感——”  
利威尔看着他，往后退了一步，摇头。“不是。”  
埃尔文长长呼了一口气，他坐在旁边的沙发上，利威尔能看见他皱起的眉毛，他能看见他脸上的疲倦之色，埃尔文始终没说话。他们就这样僵持在原地。利威尔心里早已没了刚才的悸动，有的只有不断下沉的窒息感。  
“我先走了。”他对埃尔文说。但是埃尔文没有抬头看他一眼，也没说一句话。利威尔在关上门时，忍不住再回头看他一眼，看见的是埃尔文坐在沙发上，勾着背垂着头，他全身几乎都要陷进沙发里，黄昏将房间里压得低沉阴郁，他看见了埃尔文的身体在地面打下厚重落寞的阴影。  
利威尔不知道为什么，觉得心肺里燃起了火花，烧得他发痛。此后的一天利威尔都没去找埃尔文。之后的第二天，历史课找了别的老师代课。利威尔才知道埃尔文出差去了。一般的老师其实不用出差，但是埃尔文属于学校的行政人员，他曾经也出差过几次。但是这一次，利威尔不知道是否跟他有关系。埃尔文去了将近一整周，利威尔听说他今天会回来，所以他上午去敲了一次埃尔文的办公室，并没有人应答。下午去了第二次，还是没人在，他就放弃了。  
利威尔下了课往巴士站走去。他并不像以前一样在街上闲逛了，他有其他更重要更紧急的事情需要做。巴士并不是他平常坐到家的那一趟。而是去了另外一个地方。利威尔在前几天找了一份兼职。是个布料工厂。并不是正规注册的工厂，而是私人无照经营。正是这个原因，利威尔才进得去，里面还有许多比他小的孩子，最小的大概只有十二岁。他们大多是从洪都拉斯或是墨西哥偷渡过来的，没有身份证明书，因此只能被带着他们偷渡过来的父母送来这里。可想而知薪水并不会太高。  
甚至是因为怕突然被查封，利威尔要求工资日结。他的工作时间是在下午五点到晚上九点，他并不需要操作机器，而是和其他孩子清洗掉生产出来的布料上面沾染的机油，晾晒，并分类，折叠包装。  
利威尔很少说话，因为他听不懂其他人说的西班牙语中夹杂的破碎英语。他也不需要跟他们扯上关系。到了九点利威尔找管事拿了今天的工资，背着书包往外走，这里离他家并不远，所以他并不需要坐车。他在路上数了数拿到的钱，并不特别多，但是他慢慢攒起来。连着肯尼给他的钱，他尽量不去花，而是藏在了房间的抽屉里。  
他想离开的想法从未变过。他想了想埃尔文·史密斯，这种想法就更加强烈了。他这次不像上次那样鲁莽地跑出去，而是开始计划他离开的行程。他定好想去的城市，算着他需要的钱。钱是最要紧的。首先他得付得起一张火车票，其次他需要一个能睡觉的地方。他现在攒了些钱，但是远远不够。这所有的费用需要他工作好长一段时间。  
利威尔开门时，房间里是亮着灯的。他才意识到出去了好长时间的肯尼回来了。肯尼仍旧拿着一瓶啤酒坐在沙发上看球赛。他没问利威尔这么晚去了哪里，只说厨房里有给他留的饭菜。  
利威尔走过去拿出放在塑料袋里的餐盒，是肯尼常吃的一家中国菜。他拿了就想回房间，但是肯尼叫住了他。  
“坐在桌子上吃。”肯尼说。  
利威尔于是折回来，坐在了餐桌旁边的椅子上。正方形的桌子上放着一块厚厚的玻璃，周边放了四张椅子，却从来没坐齐过。  
“我过几天要出发去一趟加州。”肯尼的视线盯着屏幕上的球赛的计分板，突然跟他说。他从来没跟利威尔说过他的去向，这一次说的时候利威尔微微皱起眉头。  
“这么远？”利威尔往嘴里塞了一口冷掉的米饭，这样评价。  
“啊，”肯尼应了一声，“这次可能要去一个月。”  
利威尔有些惊讶，侧头看着坐在沙发上的肯尼，他几乎没有一次出去过这么长的时间，利威尔于是忍不住开口问，“怎么这么久？”  
“因为客人在旧金山，要把东西给他送过去。”肯尼说着，转头对他说，“这次去这么久我想把你带去，去长长见识。”  
利威尔好一阵才反应过来肯尼在担心他。他吞了一口菜，呛辣的味道刺得他喉管发痛。  
“你去吧。”利威尔说，“这么多年都过来了，我自己一个人也没什么问题。”  
肯尼灌了一口啤酒，视线于是移回电视屏幕，长长叹了一口气。  
利威尔把剩了一大半的饭菜收好放进冰箱里，开始洗澡洗衣服。他收拾完关上房间门的时候，没一会客厅里的电视声音也关掉了，他听见肯尼进了自己的房间，接下来整个房子里死寂地静。  
第二天利威尔在楼顶上看见了出差一周回来的埃尔文。这时候是中午午休，他和米可在餐厅外面的咖啡桌上坐着聊天。因为隔得太远，利威尔看不清楚他的脸，自然也无法看出他的心情。但是看见他的肢体放松着，大概心情还算是不错吧。  
利威尔是在下午第二节课后去的埃尔文办公室。他敲门时，听到里面说了一句“请进”，于是利威尔开门走进去。  
埃尔文在打电话。他看了一眼进来的利威尔，脸上没什么惊讶的表情，只是朝沙发的方向抬抬手示意他坐。利威尔边往沙发那边坐下边看着他。埃尔文用的并不是办公室的座机，而是他自己的手机，利威尔猜测这应该是一通私人电话。  
埃尔文的样子没什么变化，只是脸上透出略微疲倦的神色，利威尔对这样的脸色很熟悉，肯尼每出去一趟回来都是这样，大概就是出差的疲倦吧。  
他仍旧穿着白衬衫，袖口挽起来露出线条流畅的小手臂。埃尔文一直听着对面说话，他的表情一直都是皱着眉，偶尔回答一句。  
“我说了我出差了一周，我走之前没有通知你是我不对，”埃尔文开始说话，“但是你我都清楚，我没必要告诉你这些。”  
说完他再次沉默听对方说话。利威尔听着这些略微皱起眉头。然后他又听见埃尔文回答了几声。电话仍旧继续，利威尔也听不出端倪来，视线转移到埃尔文办公桌面上的笔筒，不知道是不是不小心碰倒的没来得及收拾，笔筒倒在桌面上，里面的笔散乱在桌面上地面上。他坐了一会，视线一直盯着地面的两支笔，然后忍不住走过去，捡起来。  
埃尔文对他的动作微微抬眼，但是他也没阻止。利威尔靠近时听见了和他对话的是个男人的声音。内容虽然利威尔不清楚，但是他说得很多，埃尔文只是听着。  
利威尔把笔筒立起来，把桌面和地面的笔一起捡起来，排列好再放进去，然后他再往后退回沙发上。  
“今天不行，”埃尔文突然开口，“我今天工作很多，”他顿了一下，“明天也不行。”于是再次沉默，他长长的叹了一口气，“你定吧，除了这两天之外。”他说完挂断了电话。手上捏着手机，坐在椅子上似乎在思考着什么。最后他抬眼看向利威尔的方向。  
“好久不见。”埃尔文换了一个稍微轻松的语调，“这周过得怎么样？”  
“每周都一样。一样无聊乏味，”利威尔说，然后转头看埃尔文，“你为什么老是问这种没用的问题？”  
埃尔文于是笑，他把整个背靠在椅子背上，略微抬头看着利威尔，于是换了个问题再问，“那你找我有什么事？”  
“这也是废话。”利威尔说。但是当他一触碰到了埃尔文的眼神，他就说不出话了。他总是这样，他在这个男人这里撞过太多次墙了。利威尔看着他，哑口无言。  
埃尔文叹了一口气。他伸手揉了揉他的太阳穴，“利威尔，如果看见我让你觉得不舒服，你完全可以不用来——”  
“我不难受，”利威尔撒谎。“我来也只是因为我想见你。”  
埃尔文看着他，眸色深艳。利威尔读不出他任何情绪。  
“利威尔，伤害你是我最不想做的事情，”埃尔文的声音像是来自深渊，模糊不清，“但是你知道，我不可能给你任何回应。”  
“我——”利威尔长长吸一口气，“从来没指望过能得到你的回应。是我一厢情愿。也是我单方面打扰你的生活，我知道这给你带来了很多麻烦，这也是我最不想要的。我来就是跟你说清楚，我会控制我自己的感情，希望你也不要有什么顾虑。”  
埃尔文只是看着他，他背着光，眼睛里黑成一片。黄昏笼罩着他的身体，阴影与光的边界显得晦暗不明。  
“利威尔——”他叫他的名字，似乎想说什么。但是这时候上课铃声响起来，利威尔立即说了一句“我走了”，合上门，头也不回地走了。  
他这节课并没有回教室。他往楼底下走去，走到操场上。操场有很多上体育课的班级，很多学生在草地上来回跑动。利威尔找了个一棵树，坐在树荫之下。他看着操场上的足球被踢得到处飞，直到有一次朝他径直飞过来时，利威尔站起来将球踢了回去，之后他站起来开始漫无目的地走。  
他尽量往人少的地方去，路过图书馆，餐厅里开的超市里挤满了人。最后他绕到了体育馆的后门。这里过于僻静，几乎没有人来，他刚绕过来就看见了一大片的大丽花。他继续往里走，听见了打火机点火的声音。他往前一看，看见一个男孩子靠在墙上点燃了一根烟。  
那个男孩子明显也看见他了，但是没一点心慌，反而是微微侧头，手里拿起一包烟，打开朝他抬了抬，问他要不要来一根。利威尔盯了他好一阵，伸手从他的烟盒里抽了一支出来。他将滤嘴咬在嘴唇间，接过那个男孩子递给他的打火机，他回忆起肯尼抽烟的样子，点火时狠狠往里吸了一开口，然后他就被呛到了。  
他使劲咳嗽了几下，那个男孩子只是斜眼看他，“第一次？”  
利威尔并没有回答他，反而是手指夹着烟，抽了第二口。他看见吸气的时候那点火光猛地亮起滚烫的橘，尔后又暗下去。利威尔在嘴里吐出烟雾，觉得这玩意儿没什么意思。  
“你该往鼻腔里吸，而不是吐出来。”那个男孩子吐了个烟圈，手指懒懒地弹掉烟灰。  
利威尔并没有照他说的做。而是把烟头按在墙壁上灭了火之后丢在一边。那个男孩子也不介意，继续吞吐着烟雾。  
“你怎么找到这里来的？”男孩子问利威尔。  
“顺着人少的地方走，就来了。”利威尔站在另外一边。他并不讨厌面前这个人。  
“你喜欢一个人呆着。”不是问句，男孩子这样说着，“你看上去也是那种会逃跑的人。”  
利威尔只在鼻腔里哼声应答。  
“如果你逃跑的话，你会去哪里？”男孩子问他。  
“内华达和布达佩斯。”利威尔回答。  
男孩子笑了一下，“这两个地方你去过？”  
“没去过。我连这个镇都没出过。”利威尔说，“去不起。”  
“我其实以为你会说点更浪漫的地方，”说完他又点了一根烟。  
利威尔侧头嗤笑，“那你来说个浪漫的地方？”  
“我想去，”男孩子一顿，他的眼睛望着天边，说话时嘴唇张合 ，烟雾缭绕着，“乞力马扎罗山看雪，我也想沉入爱琴海底看漂亮的珊瑚。”  
利威尔忽然转头看他，无端地，他微微靠近了他两步，就对上他的视线。男孩子吐了一口烟雾，他微微抬起脖子时，利威尔在他的锁骨处看见了一个纹身，他看不见全貌，但是他确信那里有双翅膀。  
利威尔紧紧盯着他，男孩子于是笑他，“怎么？你妈不让你纹身么？”  
利威尔于是揪住他的胸口的衣襟。那个男孩子将烟弹出去，他双手捏住利威尔的手腕，然后转一个身就把他按在了墙壁上。  
这时他们之间几乎毫无距离。男孩子比利威尔高上半个头，低着头看他，眼里有探究。利威尔也视线不移。然后男孩子低头吻他。利威尔最开始并没有反抗，他尝到了他嘴里烟的涩味，他的手是冰的，像蛇一样滑进他的衣服下摆。  
利威尔盯着他的眼睛，他的瞳孔黑黝黝的一片，此刻卷起旋涡。当男孩子想要更进一步时，利威尔突然猛地将他推开。男孩子被他推得后退好几步才稳住身体，利威尔手撑在墙壁上，头死死地下垂忍住干呕的冲动。那个男孩子看着他，并不介意，他重新点燃一支烟，审视着利威尔。  
但是利威尔一眼也没看他，抬起腿跑开。利威尔在学校里晃了一圈，就到了放学时间。他背着包走到校门口的巴士站，坐车到了那个布料工厂开始他的工作。回到家时，肯尼还没从外面回来。利威尔在冰箱里翻出昨天他吃剩的中国菜在微波炉里加热，坐在桌子边吃完就进了房间拿衣服洗澡。到他睡觉的时候，肯尼都没回来。他记得肯尼是要在家里待几天的，应该没那么快走。  
肯尼回来的时候是深夜将近凌晨了。利威尔睡得并不沉，所以肯尼一开门他就醒了。他听见他开了客厅的灯，踩着拖鞋，在地板上擦出拖沓的声响，然后逐渐靠近他的房间门。肯尼打开他的房间门时，他首先看见的是从外面透进来的光，刺得他眼睛发痛，他看见肯尼的身影模糊在光影中，高高瘦瘦的身影靠近他，推了推他。  
“小鬼，”肯尼把他喊起来，“我要出发了，你要不要跟我去？”  
利威尔看不清肯尼的脸，他满是睡意于是开口，“我不去。”  
肯尼默了一会儿，于是塞了一团东西进他手里，“拿好，这是你这个月的生活费。”  
利威尔下意识捏紧，然后看见肯尼退出他的房间，他视线模地看着他的背影，想说一句“路上小心”，但是始终没有说出口。  
到第二天早上，利威尔才发现那不是梦。肯尼真的走了。他进他房间里看了看，少了几套平时穿的衣服还有一些日用品，真的走了。他跑回房间，在床底找到了肯尼给他的一卷纸币，整整一个月的生活费，利威尔甚至敢说他这辈子都没一次性拿到过这么多钱。他仔细数了数，再把他之前存的钱加起来，一小部分可以够他买一张火车票，如果他能够再存一点，他也可以租一间够他栖身的小单间。  
利威尔忽然想到，如果要走的话，这是个绝妙的机会。于是他一整天都在心里盘算着这个计划，如果需要足够的钱，以现在在布料工厂的薪水，他大概还需要工作大半个月，但是这意味着他需要多在这里呆上两周。这对他来说是绝对不行的。他没有更多的时间和钱耗在这里，他需要抓住这个机会。  
利威尔在去工厂的路上想到了一个方法。如果一份工作不够的话，他可以去找两份，甚至是三份工作。  
利威尔第二天找班主任佩特拉申请退学的时候，他看见了她眼里的惊讶。他把需要的证件从肯尼房间的抽屉里拿了出来。他早就决定放弃学业，因此也不在乎再早一天或者是晚一天，但是他现在更需要时间去多打几份工凑到足够的钱，来实施他的计划。他避免像上次那样直接离开会惊动一大堆人来找他。这次他想彻底斩断这一切顾虑。  
“怎么突然想退学？”佩特拉问他，联想到利威尔之前的离家出走，她的神色有些担忧，“利威尔，你告诉我，你家里是不是又出——”  
“我舅舅换了一份工作，”利威尔撒谎，“在另外一个市，所以不得不搬家。”  
佩特拉试图分辨他是否说谎，最后开口，“我们需要和你舅舅面谈一下，不知道他有没有时间来一趟？”  
“我舅舅现在在外地，”利威尔说，“他回来我们就搬家，时间很仓促，他没时间来，才让我自己来办。”说着他指着桌面上的一些资料，言下之意是如果没有监护人同意我不可能有这些证明。  
佩特拉再次翻了翻利威尔给他的资料，她站起来，“我去通知一声史密斯先生——”  
“不用，”利威尔说，“史密斯先生那边我自己去跟他说。”  
佩特拉于是坐下，再次问他，“是搬到哪里去？”  
“内华达的一座小镇上。”这确实是利威尔的目的地。但是他添油加醋了一通，“我舅舅在那边有亲戚，他们有几块地，请我舅舅去给他们看管牧场。”  
“那大概什么时候走？”  
“后天。”利威尔这样说。  
佩特拉最后点点头，她收好利威尔给她的资料，“这些我先拿去给你办退学，你明天来拿回去吧。”  
利威尔应了一声，走出她的办公室。  
中午利威尔久违地去了学校的餐厅。利威尔买了一份三明治，和一杯牛奶，坐在角落的餐桌上开始吃。埃尔文进门的时候他一眼就看见了。他这次是一个人，没穿外套，衬衫后面有久坐留下的褶印。  
像是感受到了利威尔的注视一般，埃尔文转头就与他视线相对。然后他转了身，去买了午餐，返回时端着盘子往利威尔的方向走来。  
埃尔文在他对面坐下的时候打算开口，却被利威尔先截断。  
“你最好收起你的‘早上好’，‘晚上好’和‘最近过得怎么样。’”  
埃尔文只是笑，“我只是想说你吃得很少。”  
“我不怎么饿。”利威尔说。  
埃尔文点了一份牛排，一份意面，和一杯咖啡，这是个很奇怪的搭配。利威尔吃完他的三明治就看着埃尔文。他吃饭的时候和平时一样，动作优雅得体，他细致地将牛排整齐切开，再送入口里。利威尔本想嘲笑他这慢吞吞的吃法，但是回忆起他已经在学校楼顶做过一遍于是放弃。  
他的眼睛于是只看着他。埃尔文被他盯着似乎并无不适，他吃饭的时候几乎不怎么说话。像是马上地震也不会影响到他分毫。  
“我要走了。”利威尔这样说。就看见埃尔文抬起眼睛看他，但是他似乎会错了意，“能不能再坐两分钟？”  
“我坐多久都没问题，但是我说的不是这个。”利威尔继续开口，“我说我要离开这里了。”  
这时候埃尔文终于有了不一样的表情。这是不是说明这个消息比地震更有冲击力？利威尔这样想。  
“去哪里？”埃尔文皱眉问他。  
“我要退学，去另外一个地方。”利威尔于是继续开口。看着埃尔文越皱越深的眉毛，他突然有种畅快感。  
“利威尔，”埃尔文叫他的名字，他此刻把手里的刀叉放下，“我希望你不要因为我而做出这样的决定。”  
“当然不是。”利威尔说得平静。当然不是因为埃尔文。但是很大一部分原因是因为埃尔文。  
“我舅舅换了工作，要搬家去另外的地方。”利威尔继续说。  
埃尔文没说话。他也没再拿起刀叉。他端起旁边的咖啡喝了一口，似乎觉得苦，又放了两颗方糖进去用勺子搅拌。然后视线再回到利威尔的脸上，“什么时候走？”  
利威尔读不出埃尔文的表情，他的嘴唇抿成一条刀片似的线，他本想装作自己刀枪不入的样子，但是此刻却露了马脚，“还没定。”  
埃尔文于是点头。手拿回刀叉，他的动作比刚才慢了许多。利威尔只是坐在他对面，视线也一刻没从他身上移开，这或许就是他最后与他相处的时间了吧。  
他们出餐厅的时候，埃尔文走在前面，替利威尔开的门，利威尔于是先走出去，埃尔文再跟着他走出来并合上门。  
“你——”埃尔文似乎想说什么，利威尔转头看他的时候，埃尔文又什么也没说。  
他们一路无言，走进教学楼，一前一后的走在楼梯上，到利威尔的教室时，他们需要分道，像以前无数次一样，利威尔对他说，“我走了。”  
埃尔文点点头。转了个弯继续上楼。

放学后利威尔坐巴士到了那个布料工厂开始他的工作。晚上结工资的时候，管事拿了一大堆的餐厅的打折劵，顺便给了他几张。利威尔出去的时候本来想随手扔进垃圾桶的，他看了几眼，那是一家新开的连锁餐厅，去吃饭的话会打折。他看着上面的字样，想了想收了两张在自己的包里，把其他的扔进垃圾桶。  
第二天利威尔返回学校，他没去上课，直接往佩特拉的办公室去。佩特拉这节没课，所以在办公室里。她把他的资料和退学的资料全部放在一个档案袋里，然后跟他叮嘱了一大堆学习和生活上的琐事。利威尔只是点点头，说了句再见，就退出她的办公室。  
出了办公室之后，利威尔并没有直接走，而是上了楼梯去了五楼。他敲了敲埃尔文的办公室门，但是没有人应答。应该是在上课吧，他猜想。于是利威尔试着拧了拧门把手，门没锁。他犹豫了一下，打开门进去。  
埃尔文的办公室里没人，静悄悄一片。利威尔想了想从包里拿出一张纸，再从办公桌上的笔筒里抽出一支笔，他在上面写了一个地址和时间，再补上他的号码。然后他把笔放回原处，把纸条放在埃尔文的办公桌上。再退出办公室。  
利威尔走到街上，才发现自己忘了写署名。但是他后又觉得无所谓了。  
因为埃尔文大概也不会来吧。他这样想。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

之后利威尔在街上晃了一天，看能不能找到份兼职。但是他并没有找到。于是到下午的时候去了那个工厂，他开始工作之前，问了一下工厂的领事他能不能白天也在这里工作。那个领事同意了，说正好有人走了，缺了一个空要补起来。领事于是让他进了流水线操作机器。他花了好一阵才学会操作，于是晚上就全部与机器打交道。这里比他之前呆的地方更吵，机器的噪音塞在他耳朵里，吵得他发慌。但是他在里面呆久了，自然就习惯了。  
利威尔下班的时候，领事给他结的工资时薪比他之前做的高了两成。并叮嘱他明早八点半准时到。利威尔把钱塞进口袋里，掏出手机看了下时间，才发现一个未接电话。是埃尔文打来的。利威尔看了一下时间，现在已经快十点钟了，他犹豫着要不要打回去。夜里的风吹散他的头发，利威尔最终还是按了拨号键。  
他边走边听着里面传来的铃声，对面的人没有立即接电话，响了大约十几秒，利威尔拿下手机打算挂断的时候，对面的人接了起来。  
“你好，这里是史密斯。”不变的礼貌且疏离的问候。  
利威尔把手机贴在耳边，却没有说话。  
“利威尔？”埃尔文出言试探。他的声音隔着电话，显得飘忽不定。  
“是我。”利威尔说。然后就没说话。  
对面的埃尔文也沉默着，开口，“你在外面吗？我好像听见了风声。”  
“没有。”利威尔撒谎，“我站在窗户边。”  
埃尔文应了一声。  
“还不睡吗？”这次是利威尔问的。  
“再等等，”埃尔文说，“我今天在桌子上收到一张纸条——”  
“是我放的。”利威尔坦白。  
“这是——什么意思？”埃尔文语气突然谨慎起来。  
“就是想请你吃个饭，”利威尔转了个弯，开始上楼，“这是之前的，”他呆了一下，“还礼。”他选了这个词。  
“还什么？”埃尔文突然笑起来，但是利威尔并没有觉得里面有任何与高兴相关的情绪在里面。  
“所以你来不来。”利威尔不想去弄清楚那些情绪，因为他永远也搞不懂埃尔文。所以他只问得直白。  
“来的，”埃尔文回答，“当然。”  
利威尔掏出钥匙开门，他进门时，“那好吧，”合上门时说，“我挂了。”  
埃尔文说，“晚安。”  
利威尔没有回他一句晚安，就挂了电话。他开了灯，然后倒在了旁边的沙发上。他盯着灯光，觉得在他头顶上围了一圈颜色强烈的光晕，绕得他头昏脑涨。或许是因为吹了冷风，他洗完澡之后头更晕了。他全身都疲倦不堪，拿了手机定了闹钟，倒在床上睡着了。  
第二天早上他直接出发去了那个布料工厂。他一整天在工厂里面工作，从早上九点到晚上九点结束。他领了工资再回家。他从来没有这么辛苦过，但是他一点不介意吃这样的苦。利威尔洗了澡躺在床上，拿出手机查询火车票。他再计算了一下他存的钱的数量，再计算了一下时间，定了一张下周六的车票。之后几天，他都在工厂里工作，下班之后去沃尔玛买了一些他需要带走的日用品。利威尔尽量省钱，因为他不知道自己到了另外的城市是否能迅速找到工作。  
他和埃尔文约在这周日的傍晚六点。他请了小半天的假，大约在工厂里工作到了下午三点，他从里面出来，回家一趟，洗了澡换了一套衣服，出门的时候已经是五点了。他望着天边铅灰的云，夹杂着橘与红，又脏又亮。他赶了一趟巴士，大概花了半个小时到了那家新开的连锁店。他下了车，看了看时间离他们约的时间还差二十分钟。利威尔于是找了个人少的地方坐下。他拿出钱包检查了一下他带来的钱，和那两张折扣券，再放回口袋里。  
他莫约在这里坐了十分钟，就看见了埃尔文的车驶进停车区域。这时候是五点五十分。他看见埃尔文透过车窗在外面环视了一圈，没看见利威尔，于是低头拿出手机开始发消息。利威尔远远看着他低头打字，他把双手揣进兜里，站起来往埃尔文车的方向走过去。  
他绕了车头一圈，直接停在了埃尔文的车窗玻璃之外，伸手敲了敲车窗。埃尔文这才看见他，于是立即开门下车。他锁好车，收好钥匙才转头对他笑了一下，“我以为你还要等一会才到。”  
“我五点半就到了，”利威尔说。他没管埃尔文的挑眉，转头往店门口走，“我们进去吧。”  
然后他们一前一后地走近店里。这家店很宽，几乎同时容纳下了四十张桌子，因为是新开的，所有的设施都是新的，这让利威尔稍微有些放松。因为打折的原因，店里吵吵嚷嚷地挤满了人。他们挑了最角落的一张桌子坐下。  
刚一坐下，服务员就拿着菜单过来。利威尔这边翻看着菜单，埃尔文倒了两杯水，端起一杯放在他左手边。这家店的菜式很多，厚厚地钉成一本菜单，利威尔翻了遍，最后点了一份意面一份沙拉和一杯橙汁。埃尔文点了一份烤三文鱼，一份土豆泥和南瓜汤。服务员最后确认了订单再问他是否点一杯酒，埃尔文礼貌地摇摇头。  
服务员走的时候，剩他们两个。他们先是沉默了一会儿，利威尔喝了一大口水，他甚至都觉得自己要饱了。  
“定好时间了吗？”埃尔文突然开口。  
“下周六。”利威尔边回答边拿起旁边的水壶往杯子里倒水。  
“具体是搬去哪里？”  
“内华达。”利威尔放下水壶，他微微把背靠在座椅上，“具体地点我也不太清楚，我舅舅没详细说。”  
“怎么去？”埃尔文他，像是随意开口，“火车还是飞机？”  
“我舅舅开车。”利威尔答得天衣无缝，“他有辆小货车，可以把需要的家具和行李一起运过去。”  
埃尔文了然地点点头，端起杯子喝了一口水，看不出表情，“我曾经去过内华达一次。”埃尔文说。  
“怎么样？”利威尔与他闲聊。  
“我去的是拉斯维加斯，”埃尔文手搭在桌子上，“只不过是出差，所以没时间多停留。”  
“你去过很多地方？”利威尔问他。  
“应该算多的，”埃尔文说，他陷入回想，“但是最近工作去的地方，只有纽约和波士顿。”  
“那你以前去过哪些地方？”  
“我以前通常去国外出差，”埃尔文说，“因为工作原因，欧洲、非洲和南美洲都经常去。”  
“那你去过布达佩斯吗？”利威尔突然问。  
埃尔文看见他眼睛里的好奇，最后摇摇头，“我们公司没有和匈牙利的合作的项目，所以没去过。”  
利威尔于是不说话了。他喝了一口水，继续问埃尔文，“你以前是做什么的？”  
“我以前在一家金融公司工作，”埃尔文说，“不过后来辞职了。  
“为什么辞职？”  
“因为经常出差，”埃尔文说，“我不是那种特别喜欢漂泊的人，本来早就想辞职了，那次我一直在外面跑，从斯德哥尔摩到里约再跑到上海，在外面将近两个月没回家，回去的时候发现我父亲病了，然后我就辞了职，换了份工作。”  
利威尔看着埃尔文的神色，似乎真的对飘无定所的生活疲倦了。  
“你父亲状况怎么样？”  
“啊，”埃尔文脸上略微柔和，“没什么大碍。”  
利威尔暗自松了一口气。“所以这就是你来学校当老师的原因？”  
埃尔文点点头，“这些算是一个转折吧，我父亲就是一名教师，我小时候是他的学生，从小我也想成为一名教师，后来大学毕业了开始闯荡，就暂时把这个想法放下了。”  
“你是个好老师。”利威尔说。  
埃尔文似乎有些惊讶，最后他看着利威尔笑，说了一句“谢谢。”  
“如果我是你，我更愿意往外面跑。”利威尔说，他的手撑着下巴，眼睛望着窗外，“我也想去欧洲，去北欧看极光，去巴塞诺那去那不勒斯，去非洲马赛马拉大草原看动物迁徙，去爬乞力马扎罗山，我也想去亚洲的南海的群岛或是去看珠穆朗玛峰，我也想去哈瓦那和布宜诺斯艾利斯。”  
埃尔文看着利威尔的眼睛映着窗外霓虹灯，闪出熠熠生辉的光。他很少见过这样有希望有活力的利威尔，不知道为什么，他移不开视线。  
埃尔文看着他，对他说，“想去的话，去就行了。”  
利威尔收回了视线，他的眼睛移开，于是里面再次变成黑漆漆的一片。利威尔没有回答他。后来服务员端了他们的食物拿上来，打断了他们的交谈。吃饭的时候谁也没开口说话，他们都低着头吃东西，也没有眼神交流。照常是利威尔先吃完，他吃完就盯着埃尔文。这似乎已经成为他的习惯了，看着埃尔文吃饭。他一贯的是慢动作，吃的时候细嚼慢咽。  
“你拿杯子的动作，很特别。”埃尔文在切了一块三文鱼放进嘴里，看着利威尔拿杯子的手，“有什么故事吗？”  
利威尔喝了一口水，“我小时候经常打碎茶杯，就换了个方式拿杯子，然后就习惯了。”  
埃尔文挑了挑眉，似乎没想到利威尔的回答这样简短。但是他也没追问。  
再过了一会儿，埃尔文似乎想起来什么重要的事情，“你那边的学校联系好了吗？”  
利威尔看着他，沉默了一会儿，最后摇头，“还没。”  
埃尔文皱眉，“如果可以的话，要尽快安排好。现在耽误这段时间对你很不利，我记得你明年就要开始申请大学了吧？有想好申请哪一所吗？”  
利威尔看着埃尔文的眼神，他的话全部堵在喉咙里。他对着埃尔文说不出来，对着埃尔文他连慌都说不出来。他不敢告诉他这一切都是他编造的，他只是想顺顺利利地逃跑，跑到一个谁也不认识他的地方。他不敢告诉他或许他一到别的地方连饭都吃不上，或许连睡的地方都没有，更遑论上大学。利威尔不敢告诉他。他怕他失望。他怕极了。  
利威尔摇摇头，“我还没想好。”  
埃尔文看着他突然失落的表情，意识到自己给他压力，于是他改口，“抱歉，是我太着急了，你还有足够的时间可以考虑。”  
利威尔于是再也不说话了。然后埃尔文的手机响起来，他拿出来看了看手机屏幕，略微皱眉，再看了一眼利威尔示意他出去接个电话，利威尔于是点点头。埃尔文边接起电话边出了店门，利威尔抬手招了一下旁边的服务员，打算结账。  
那个服务员算了算价格，报出一个让利威尔皱眉的数字，他皱了皱眉拿出钱包，抽出现金和叠在里面的两张折扣券，问服务员，“这个可以用吗？”  
那个服务员似乎有些奇怪为什么是他来结账，不过还是接过利威尔递过去的现金和折扣券，点点头，“可以的，您先稍等。”  
那个服务员没一会儿就拿回找的零钱还回给利威尔。埃尔文没一会儿就回来了，他穿过成排的桌椅，特别显眼。利威尔首先注意到了他脸上的轻微愠怒之色，但是当他一靠近时，他就将那些情绪完美隐藏。  
埃尔文一靠近，把手机放在桌上，他对利威尔说，“我先去一趟洗手间，然后就走吧。”  
利威尔点点头。然后埃尔文就转身往洗手间的方向走去。利威尔靠在椅子背上，忍不住猜想刚才给他打电话的人是谁，但是他谁也没想，因为埃尔文周围的人他一个也不认识。于是他放弃了。利威尔端起水杯喝了一口水，放下的时候发现埃尔文的手机响了。  
埃尔文的手机调成了震动，放在桌子上就发出嗡嗡的声音。利威尔并没有打算替他接这个电话，但是对面的人似乎有什么紧急的事情，一直没有挂断，直到响了50秒，于是自动挂断。当利威尔松了一口气时，埃尔文的手机又想起来。因为震动放在桌子上很大声，刚才已经惊动到了隔壁桌的人，他们侧头看着利威尔，利威尔也盯回去，最后伸手拿起埃尔文的手机，他看了来电人叫Evan，可以判断是个男人。利威尔按了接听键，他并没有来得及说话，就听见对面的人的声音。确实是个男人。  
“埃尔文，对不起，刚才是我太冲动了，我不该说那种话，但是我希望你也能好好考虑一下我们的关系，如果有机会我也希望我们能好好谈谈——”对面这样说。  
利威尔却一句话也说不出来。他忽然想起来之前在大街上看见的和埃尔文一起的那个男人。利威尔考虑着他的话，他冲动说了什么？考虑他们的关系是指什么关系？他是谁？  
对面的人注意到他一直没说话，于是再次开口，“埃尔文？你在听吗？”  
“他去洗手间了，”利威尔说，“你待会再打来吧。”  
对面静默了好几秒。然后将电话挂断。利威尔于是把埃尔文的手机放回原位，他突然想起上周埃尔文回来的时候在办公室打的那通电话或许对象也是这个人吧。利威尔想象不到他们的关系，最后他什么也不想。  
埃尔文回来的时候，是从收银台那边来的。埃尔文走回来坐下，“你付了账了？”  
“嗯。”  
埃尔文皱眉，“利威尔，你知道我并不需要你替我付钱，而且这也没必要，我是个成年人我有收入来源，相反你是个学生——”  
“我只是想感谢你之前对我的帮助，”利威尔说，“对你来说这大概没什么，但是这是我的态度。”他说完又补了一句，“至少我不想走的时候欠太多人情，虽然一顿饭不值什么。”  
“你知道我并不是为了要你的感谢或者是别的，”埃尔文说，“至少我的那部分应该我来付。”  
但是利威尔抿着嘴，看着他一句话也不答。埃尔文于是闭嘴不提。因为他知道，就算他把钱强塞回给利威尔，他也绝对不会要。  
“走吧，”埃尔文站起来，拿起桌面的手机，对利威尔说。利威尔于是站起来跟在他后面。他们出店门的时候，外面已经很黑了，风吹过来，利威尔稍微抖了一下。  
“刚才有人给你打电话。”利威尔把手插进口袋里，转头对埃尔文说。  
埃尔文于是拿出手机点开通讯记录，微微皱眉，低头问他，“你接了？”  
利威尔点点头，“因为响了两遍。”  
埃尔文没说话，只是把手机放进外套口袋里，没有打回去的打算。他们站在路灯下面，风掀起了利威尔的头发，不知道为什么，今晚的风比往日更冷，他嘴唇微微发抖，抬头看着埃尔文，“你不打回去？”  
埃尔文摇头，“不是什么重要的事情。”  
利威尔于是不说话了。他们两都没说话，路灯照落下来全都是暖黄的光，他们谁也没先动一下。最后埃尔文先动了，利威尔几乎是反射性地伸手揪住他的袖子，像是怕他突然走开。  
埃尔文低头看他。  
“能不能，”利威尔低着头，他的手抓住埃尔文的袖子用力得几乎留下褶皱，“能不能再待一会。”  
就像他吃完饭，埃尔文询问他能否多坐几分钟一样。只是比起埃尔文的游刃有余，利威尔开口说出来就太不一样了。  
埃尔文低头看不见利威尔的脸，但是他能从他的语气中觉察到他今天终于透露出了脆弱。此刻的利威尔拉住他的袖口让他有些失措，埃尔文不知道他该如何反应才能完美处理这种情况。他想了想，伸出手拿开利威尔的手，触碰到了他手上的冰凉。  
“我车上有衣服，”埃尔文说，“你不是很冷吗？”  
利威尔没说话，只是抬头盯着埃尔文，生怕他突然消失。  
“走吧，”埃尔文说着往他停车的地方走，利威尔跟在他后面。埃尔文打开车门，从后座拿出一件外套，递给利威尔，“虽然很久没洗了，但是总比冷着好。”  
利威尔接过来穿上。埃尔文的外套套在他身上就太大了，他几乎整个人都裹在里面，袖子比他的手臂长了一大截，他的手全部藏在外套袖子里，全是一种被温暖包围的安稳感。  
“你想去哪里？”埃尔文问他。利威尔摇了摇头，表示他都可以。  
然后他们就一直在大街上走。路上来往的行人嘈杂吵闹，殷红媚绿的彩灯打落在他们脸上映出光辉。他们路过大广场，里面亮着炙亮耀眼的光，周围全是欢声笑语，里面夹杂着吵闹的电子乐和游戏币落进机器里的叮铃作响。男孩女孩们围了一圈，交换着组合玩游戏，他们没心没肺地吵闹或是发出意味深长的拉长音节的哄笑。空气里还有温暖，甜腻的甜品香气。  
“想玩吗？”埃尔文看着游戏区的孩子，转头问他。  
利威尔摇头。后来埃尔文买了一杯咖啡一杯热可可和一个甜甜圈，他们在角落的阶梯上坐下。他把热可可和甜甜圈递给利威尔，利威尔犹豫了一下接过去。  
“你觉得我是喜欢甜食的类型吗？”利威尔侧头看了看坐在他旁边的男人，语气里略带玩笑。  
埃尔文喝了一口咖啡，“我觉得甜食可能会让你高兴一点。”他说出这句话时立刻后悔了，他立即侧头看利威尔，但是他没看见他的表情。  
利威尔低头把那个甜甜圈掰成两半，递了一半给埃尔文，埃尔文愣了一下接过。利威尔于是咬了一口自己的那一半，他嚼了几下。“好甜。”他说。  
埃尔文于是吃利威尔递给他的那一半。“好甜。”他附和他。  
他们又开始沉默。只能听见咀嚼和塑料纸沙沙的声音。利威尔把最后一口塞进他嘴里，嘴角边沾染一些融化的巧克力，伴随着咀嚼，让他的脸颊跟着鼓动。他并不像是在品尝味道，只塞进嘴里，然后把塑料纸捏成一个小团握在手心。他再喝了一大口的热可可，那些甜充斥在他的口腔，但是并不像埃尔文说的那样，他感受不到快乐。  
利威尔喝完最后一口，站起来把垃圾丢进旁边的垃圾桶里。再回到埃尔文旁边的时候他没再坐下。  
“走吧，”他对埃尔文说，“我想回家了。”  
埃尔文于是也站起来，点点头。之后他们往回走，很快走到了埃尔文车停的地方。  
“我送你回去吧。”埃尔文说。利威尔摇摇头，然后把身上的外套脱下来递给他，“我自己可以回去。”  
埃尔文看了他几秒，接过外套。他一直看着利威尔，最后开口，“如果你想的话，你也可以打电话给我。”  
利威尔只是低着头，声音沙哑着，“我知道。”  
然后他们静默着。  
最后利威尔说，“我走了。”  
“去吧。”这是埃尔文的回答。  
利威尔于是低着头转身。他始终没看埃尔文一眼，他走得很快，像是要逃离这个地方。但是他停了，他听见埃尔文在原地站了一会儿，传来拿出钥匙的声音，然后是车门声。利威尔的心里像是被戳了一个大洞，他被抽去氧气，抽去血液，他的身影被夜色包裹，寒风在他耳边呜咽，他的嘴唇发抖，他几乎失去力气。  
“埃尔文。”他默念。  
“埃尔文——”他大喊。利威尔猛地转身往回跑。他觉得自己疯了，他早知道自己疯了，当他第一眼看见埃尔文·史密斯这个人他就疯了。此刻已经步入癫狂，被情爱操控。  
他觉得自己几乎窒息，风呼呼地的擦过他的耳朵，火花从他心脏里炸裂开，他的泪水从眼眶中掉落。他看见埃尔文转过身来，立在原地一步不移。  
利威尔冲过去将埃尔文紧紧抱住。他横冲直撞过去，过于用力甚至把埃尔文撞在车门上。他的脸全都埋在了埃尔文的胸膛，他嗅到熟悉的洗涤剂的香味，还有体温。那一瞬间他安稳了安心了。利威尔几乎用尽全身力气，少年坚硬的骨头刺突出薄薄的皮肉，勒得他发痛。埃尔文从来不知道，一个人的体温可以这样烫。他的喉管狠狠发涩，埃尔文缓缓抬起手，他不喜欢看见这样的利威尔。他想起明明一开始看见利威尔的时候，小小个子，一副刀枪不入的坚硬模样。与之对比，刚才奔向他的利威尔更像是一只在暴风雨中折翅的脆弱蝴蝶。  
他缓缓抬起一只手放在利威尔的头顶，另一只手贴在他裸在冰冷夜色的脖颈之上。他将他环进自己的手臂之中，感受到了利威尔身体的颤抖。  
“抱歉，抱歉，对不起，”埃尔文说，他说不出话确切原因，但是他知道自己需要道歉。  
利威尔把他推开。夜色再次将他围住，利威尔恢复了他之前的样子。脸上的泪痕透露出他的片刻软弱。他僵直着脊背，对埃尔文说，“这次，我真的走了。”  
埃尔文低着头，视线藏在夜里，再也看不出情绪。尔后他点点头。利威尔转身，往前走。他的步伐越来越快，似乎是怕克制不住自己再次跑回来。但是这次他没有回来。埃尔文站在夜色里，看见他消失在夜里，他在原地站了许久，然后长长叹了一口气。  
利威尔是走回去的。很明显这时候他已经错过了最后一班巴士。他在路上将近走了一个小时。夜里的风几乎将他吞噬，他心里像是冬日积满冰雪的废田，那点风难以伤到他分毫。只能呼呼吹进他的眼睛里，涩得他发痛。  
利威尔回家把衣服全部脱了倒在床上。浑身冰凉着缩成一团，一直到第二天早上。接下来的几天他几乎将所有时间都花在那个工厂里面。剩余的时间他开始打包，分类整理好他需要的东西和他不需要的东西。他对此非常谨慎。因为外出总是会遇到各种各样的出乎意料的状况。  
他周五的时候去工厂辞了他的工作。即使那个领事的没有同意也阻止不了利威尔。但是他也没抱怨什么，只是把他那天的工钱全部结给他。利威尔猜想他们大概不愁招不到人吧。他从工厂回到家，洗了个澡，难得睡了个好觉。他第二天早上八点多醒了。他的火车票是晚上九点半的，因此利威尔还有十几个小时的空闲时间。他继续检查了他的行李，利威尔没有带太多东西，几件衣服，和日常必需品。他在房间里翻找了一张肯尼的照片放进包里。然后他再检查一下自己的证件和他存的钱。最后他拿出纸笔给写了一封信，放在肯尼房间的桌子上。最后他开始打扫整个房间。利威尔打扫完已经是下午一点了。他算了算时间，换了衣服洗了澡，然后背着他的包出门。  
利威尔走到巴士站有些恍惚。他从来没想到自己会就这样离开这个小镇。他看着来来往往的车辆，最后叹了一口气。他并没有和埃尔文联系，但是他忍不住想去看他最后一眼。他坐了巴士到埃尔文家附近，他背着包开始环顾四周，最后他凭借着记忆找到了埃尔文家的那个住宅，但是当他靠近的时候，他犹豫了。最后利威尔在角落的地方坐下。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但是他也不想敲开埃尔文的门。因为他知道他要是看他一眼，说不定他就舍不得走了。  
利威尔在这里坐到下午四点半，之后他站起来，往巴士站走去，最后搭了去火车站的车。利威尔到火车站时已经是六点多了，这里人来人往，全都是背着包拖着行李的过客。他找到取票的地方，拿出身份证明递给那个工作人员，那个工作人员看了他一眼，最后把票打印出来递给他。  
利威尔拿好票，找了个座位等着搭车。他坐下之后再次检查自己包里的东西，他把现金放在衣服最里面的口袋里以防被扒手偷走。然后他就呆呆坐着。周围全是忙碌的人群，来来往往的交替一批又一批的人。没人会注意到他，利威尔也不会分给他们一分一毫的注意力。  
他的思绪想到肯尼，然后转向埃尔文，然后是所有他在这里认识的人，突然觉得人生残忍又冷酷。他对肯尼怀着莫大的愧疚，但是他还是走得义无反顾。他不知道肯尼回来的时候发现他不见了会是什么反应。利威尔想不到。也避免去想。距离他成年还有九个月，他现在不走，他九个月之后也会走的。  
后来他又想到埃尔文。他对于埃尔文的思绪总是很飘忽。最后留给他的全都是钻进他骨头缝里不断生长的怅然若失和忧郁。这是利威尔的初恋，痛得他咬牙切齿。  
在距离他上车还有一个小时候的时候，他接到了来自埃尔文的电话。他几乎是立即接起，但是对面迅速挂断。像是打错了，立即返回一样。利威尔于是整个心脏全部被吊起来了。他拿着手机，心里期盼着他再次打过来。但是埃尔文好像真的是按错了一样。只剩半个小时的时候，利威尔于是打了过去，但是响了很多声没人接。利威尔于是挂断了。把手机收进包里，试图整理被这通电话搅乱的心绪。  
他以为自己放下了，其实不然。利威尔可能真的就是那种如果全然相信一个人，就能把一切交出去的人。然而此刻，他却什么也没得到。当时间到的时候，他听见广播里通知上车的消息，他于是背着书包走了上去。这是他第一次坐火车，但是他此刻无心去观察这些。他很快找到自己的座位坐下，然后就听见他的手机铃声。  
是埃尔文打来的。他看着屏幕，呆了一会儿，然后接起来。  
“喂。”他说。  
但是他并没有听见埃尔文的声音。而是一个女人的声音。  
“请问，是...利威尔吗？”这个女人问。  
利威尔皱眉，回答，“是我。”  
“是这样的，”那个女人开始解释，“史密斯先生在我们店里喝醉了，您看您能不能来把他送回去？因为晚上他自己回去，还是很危险的。”  
利威尔心里全是疑问，他不知道埃尔文竟然会喝酒，也不知道有多醉才会需要别人送他回家。但是利威尔知道，这些事情都与他无关了。这件事情有许多人可以带他去做，但是如果他自己跑回去，那他的一切计划都会泡汤。他已经决定不再与他纠缠，因此开口拒绝，“你打给别人吧，我现在没空。你可以打给他的对象，或者他朋友，或者他家人。”  
对面的那个女人也很为难，“就是他说没有人会来接他，你是最后一个打电话给他的人了，所以我才打电话给你。”  
“没人会来接他...是什么意思？”利威尔忽然开口。  
“我也不清楚，”女人说，“他自己这么说的，而且他好像情绪不是特别好，像是出了什么事情——，史密斯先生，先别走，您这样出去很危险——”然后挂断了电话。  
利威尔听着手机里断线的声音，坐回在座位上，一动不动，试图不被这通电话动摇。然后他猛地站起来，背着包飞速往车门跑，他迅速窜出去的时候乘务员拦住他，“别出去，要开车了。”  
“走开！”利威尔朝他大喊，“我不能走，我走不了了。”  
那个乘务员看了他几眼，于是让他出去。利威尔飞快跑出出站口，他穿过人群，跑到最外面，风又冷又涩，缠了他周身。他听见广播播报着他那一趟火车开始行使的消息，利威尔笑了。  
他知道自己走不掉了。  
从遇到埃尔文史密斯的那一刻开始，他知道自己再也走不远了。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

利威尔再打了个电话回去，问了埃尔文此刻所在的地址。电话换成了另外一个男服务员接的，他站在火车站大门前等了两分钟对方把地址发到他手机上。然后利威尔在出站口拦了一辆出租车。很显然这个时间段这个地段打出租车对他来说非常贵，但是利威尔眼睛都没眨一下，迅速钻上车对那个司机说了地址。那个司机看了他两眼，好像怀疑他付不起钱，但是还是很快开了车。从火车站到那间餐厅也算不上非常远距离，但是差不多也快横跨了半个小镇了，加之那个司机并不熟悉这边的路况，绕来绕去利威尔到地方的时候已经是四十分钟以后了。司机报出他需要付的钱和小费，利威尔从口袋里掏出一张整的纸币丢给他，再迅速下车。他快速用眼睛找着地址上的那家店，最后在他斜对面看见了他们的招牌。  
利威尔穿过马路，进店的时候，被一个服务员拦住，“不好意思...先生，”她看着利威尔顿了一下犹豫着用了这个称谓，“我们已经打烊了。”  
“我来找人的，”利威尔说，“就是那个喝醉了的叫史密斯的人。”说着他扬了扬手里的手机，“你们店里的人打电话让我来接他——”他一边说一边往店里瞟，但是只看见空旷一片收拾干净的桌椅，并没有看见埃尔文的身影。  
“啊，那个人啊，”那个服务员了然点点头，“他已经走了，我们本来是想让他呆在这里等你来，但是大家都在收拾桌椅的时候，谁也没注意，不知道他什么时候走的。”  
听到这利威尔开始皱眉，“你们让一个喝醉的人在大街上晃？”他的声音无意识地提高，带着点怒气，“他万一出意外了怎么办？万一有人抢劫，或者是车祸？你们没点责任心吗？”  
那个服务员对他的话也摆起了脸色，“我们这里是餐馆，不是慈善的，你要是——”  
利威尔都没听他的话，低声骂了一句，飞快往外面跑。他根本不知道埃尔文往哪个方向走，他现在心里乱成一片，尽量不去往坏的地方想。他问了沿路的人和店员，但是他们都摇摇头。利威尔于是再转头往反方向跑。此刻已经快十二点多了，路上早就没有人，路灯落在空空荡荡的街道，打出清冷的光。利威尔的背包在他背上越来越重，但是他一直一直往前走，他尽量让自己的视线扩大，小巷角落，街道上的凳子上或者是马路对面，他最大限度去搜寻埃尔文的身影。但是最后他还是徒劳。他站在原地喘气，夜里的空气越来越凉，他把手插进口袋里，突然意识到还有手机。他幡然醒悟，暗骂自己一声，然后立即拨通埃尔文的手机，对面响了很多声无人接听，最后自动挂断。利威尔站在原地，再拨通他的号码，这次也响了很多声，但是在最后要自动挂断之前，对面的人接起了电话。  
利威尔甚至没管对方要说什么，开口，“你现在在哪里？”  
对面的人没有立即回答，利威尔听见对面传来的衣物摩擦的窸窣声，但是没有说话。  
“埃尔文？！”利威尔喊他的名字。  
“——利威尔？”埃尔文的声音比往常的声音更迟钝更沙哑，他这样喊他的名字，对他说了一句晚上好，然后问，“你现在到内华达了吗？”  
利威尔简直想把手机甩出去。“我他妈现在在你家门口了，我要是看见你，我绝对要揍你一顿——”利威尔几乎说得咬牙切齿。  
“但是我现在不在家——”埃尔文这样回答。  
不知道是不是利威尔的错觉，他总觉得喝醉了的埃尔文非常蠢。  
“我知道你不在家，我问你现在在哪里？！”  
“我也不知道。”埃尔文想了很久才回答。他的反应也非常迟钝。“这里好像是个小巷子，我不知道怎么走进来的，这里没有灯，我也看不见月亮。”  
“那你能不能往外面走走到主街上？”利威尔开始往前走，一边思考着埃尔文说的地方应该是附近的住宅区。他说完等着埃尔文回答，但是很快听见了挂断的声音。利威尔立即打回去但是打不通了。利威尔猜想大概埃尔文手机没电了之类的。他暗骂一句自己不走运，然后开始往巷子里走。这里挤满了密集的低矮的楼房，居住着很多低收入人群或者是从其他国家偷渡过来的人群。利威尔小时候就是和他母亲住在这种地方，所以他很清楚。白天一般还比较安全，但是晚上就会有很多灰色地带的人群出来活动。虽然他并没有真正的遇到过，他偶尔也会从肯尼那里听到这些事情。他现在只希望埃尔文不要碰到什么人，他一边快速穿过巷子，心里纠成一团。  
这里的房屋特别密集，房屋之间的缝隙几乎只能将将过一个人，所以看见不见月亮也没有光。利威尔找到埃尔文的时候，已经快一点了。他穿过无数的巷子，最后发现他倒坐在一面墙壁上似乎睡着了。他的身边蹲了两个人，悄悄地伸出手似乎想偷走他的钱包。利威尔从肩膀上把自己包拿下来，悄悄靠近，然后猛地朝那两个人打过去，那两个人被突然打中，猛地跳起来。利威尔立即闻到了他们身上的酸臭味，猜想着大概是街上的乞丐。他们吓得看了利威尔一眼，猛地跑开。  
他走到埃尔文的面前。埃尔文很明显被动静吵醒了。他坐在地上，动作迟缓地抬头看利威尔。利威尔第一次这样俯视他，在这地方，笼罩着一片黑，他其实看不太清埃尔文。但是他知道埃尔文也在看他，他们静默一会儿。  
“走吧。”利威尔说，“我们回家。”  
埃尔文大概是醉得深了，并没有反驳这样的说法。利威尔蹲下去，把埃尔文的手臂拉起来放在自己肩膀上，带着他站起来。他一靠近就感受到了埃尔文身上的酒味，此刻他的胸膛靠在利威尔的背上时，酒味就更凛冽了。并不像肯尼经常喝的啤酒的味道，利威尔并没有喝过酒，只能猜测是比啤酒度数更高的酒。他扛着埃尔文时很吃力，他们身高差太多，他抓住埃尔文的手臂时，埃尔文靠在他身上，腰弯了非常大的一个弧度。  
但是他没挣扎，也不说话。乖乖地听利威尔的安排。他不像肯尼。肯尼喝醉了话会特别多，整个人比往日更尖锐刻薄。但是埃尔文是和肯尼相反的类型。醉酒的埃尔文少了平时的那种谦逊优雅和若有若无的傲气，被酒精扰乱理智的他不管是动作还是脑子都很迟缓，很安静，或许，利威尔感受到埃尔文把整只手臂圈在他脖子上，还很粘人。利威尔想。  
他现在很明显已经拦不到车了，利威尔盘算着这里到他家的距离。这里离他家并没有太远，他于是扶着埃尔文在大街上慢慢地走。他并没有问埃尔文发生了什么，但是他脑袋里一直在做出各种假设。因为在他看来，埃尔文并不是那种会因为一些小挫折就去买醉的人。他也并不懂，那个服务员说的“他说没人来接他”是什么意思。最后他搜刮脑袋里所有关于埃尔文的信息，猜测着或许是与那个叫Evan的男人有关。  
“利威尔，”埃尔文的脸埋在他脖颈处，说话时声音闷闷沉沉的，“你怎么回来了？”  
利威尔身体僵了一下，最后开口，“因为你给我打了个电话。”  
“我没有给你打电话。”埃尔文否认。  
利威尔侧头看他无辜的表情，最后哼了一声，“酒鬼当然不知道自己在做什么。”  
“我也没有醉得那么厉害。”埃尔文反驳。他的反应仍旧是慢了一拍。  
“那你自己走回去。”  
埃尔文想了想于是从利威尔身上抽回手，他想走两步，但是脚步蹒跚着，立即倒在地上。利威尔站直，低头看他，没打算去帮他。埃尔文想从地上站起来，但是无论怎么挣扎，都重新倒在地板上。  
最后他泄气了。“抱歉。”埃尔文低着头，“让你看见了我没用的一面。”  
醉酒的埃尔文也比平常更容易妥协。也比平常更脆弱。利威尔觉得自己不应该用脆弱这样的词去形容埃尔文·史密斯，但是这是埃尔文呈现给他的状态。他看见埃尔文用手挫败地抹了抹自己的脸，低着头，“抱歉，让你赶回来，也抱歉让你大半夜来找我。抱歉之前对你造成的伤害，这些我都不是故意的，利威尔，但是真的对不起。”  
像是有一只手狠狠攥住利威尔的心脏，他猛地蹲下身，视线与他齐平。埃尔文的视线一直下垂，但是利威尔看得见他的瞳孔，往日海一样漂亮的颜色挤满了黑，像是被震碎的宝石。埃尔文的眼睛里像是撒下了一层大雾，他抬头看利威尔时，阴影盖在上面，黑得毫无光彩。  
“我本来只是打算出来吃饭，”埃尔文说，“我以为我会好好的，我点了一份牛排，服务员问我需不需要酒，然后我点了一杯，两杯，三杯——其实我不知道我到底喝了多少，”埃尔文这样说，他的口齿特别清晰，但是利威尔可以从他的眼神判断他还醉得厉害。而且此时埃尔文的表情很痛苦。  
“我从一开始就不是特别会喝酒，”埃尔文接着说，他扯出一个笑，“我很容易就醉了，今天也是，我发现自己比任何时候都想看见你，所以我给你打电话，后来想起来你已经走了，所以我挂了，很抱歉我耽误你的行程，利威尔，你不该遭受这些。”  
利威尔的喉管像是被堵住了。他连呼吸都困难，他看着面前的埃尔文，伸出手捧住埃尔文的脸颊，他的手掌沿着他的下颌骨上下起伏，手指触碰到了埃尔文的颈部动脉，“别说了。”利威尔的拇指轻轻触碰他的颧骨，“别说了。这些都不重要。我根本不在乎这些，埃尔文。为你我可以做很多事情，我保证。”他的微微上前，拉近他们的距离，利威尔视线不移，“所以告诉我吧，发生了什么？”  
埃尔文只是盯着他，然后脸上显露出悲恸之色。蓝色的眸子里卷起深黑的旋涡，他看着利威尔，尔后扯出一个痛苦的笑，“今天是我父亲的葬礼。”  
利威尔的心脏悬吊起来，他有一瞬间失去呼吸，久久的，最后只得无意识开口，“怎么会...为什么...”他上周还与埃尔文谈及他父亲，然后就突然听到这样的噩耗，利威尔有一瞬间没有反应过来，“是旧病复发吗——”  
“是枪击。”埃尔文的声音在他听来有些模糊不清，“这周二的事情，他来镇上看我，路上被枪击。警察说，是被卷入了一场抢劫案，他刚好在那个地方，中了两枪，一处在左胸膛，一处在下腹部，救护车赶到的时候失血过多，抢救无效。”  
利威尔一直看着埃尔文的表情，但是此刻他好像又十分清醒了一样，看见这样的他利威尔有一瞬间心慌，最后伸手揪住他的衣服下摆，“那凶手呢？抓到了吗？”  
埃尔文此刻像是有了反应，他侧头看着利威尔，“抓到了，”埃尔文说。但是他一丝喜悦也没有。“你知道他多大吗？”  
利威尔回答不了。  
“他比你还小，利威尔，”埃尔文说，“他才15岁，警察说他父母吸毒，他饿极了，从父母那里偷了他们的枪出来抢劫，后来被我父亲抓到了，他大概是太害怕了，就开了枪。你说这样的情况，该由谁来负责？”  
利威尔并不答话。  
他可以清楚明确地感受到埃尔文的痛苦，但是他说不出一句话来安慰他。他也知道埃尔文不需要安慰。他只是紧紧抓住他的衣摆，身体靠近他，他能做的就是让埃尔文知道他不是一个人罢了。  
后来他们从街上走回去。利威尔扶着埃尔文到了他家里。利威尔开灯的时候突然有种恍若隔世的感觉。他把埃尔文扶进了浴室，然后跑回房间翻找他能穿的衣服，但是想了想埃尔文肯定是穿不了他的，最后他去肯尼房间里拿了一套肯尼的旧衣服，他走在客厅就听见一声摔倒，他冲进浴室就看见埃尔文整个人摔在地板上，颈部歪歪斜斜地靠在浴缸壁上，他想起来，但是或许是地板太滑，他的动作挣扎着，最后还是倒在地上，最后只能懊恼地放弃，睁着眼睛望着顶上的白炽灯。  
利威尔把衣物挂在一边，然后低下身体把他拉起来，但是他刚一碰到埃尔文，就被他反手抓住，他将利威尔的手紧紧握住，“谢谢你，利威尔。”  
埃尔文的手很大，几乎把利威尔的手全部裹起来，他的手也很烫，利威尔有一瞬间失神，最后什么也没说，他伸出另外一只手握住埃尔文的那只手，这样更像是把他的手捧住一样。  
埃尔文洗完利威尔把他带进自己的房间里。埃尔文比之前清醒多了，但是他仍旧站不稳。利威尔把他按在自己的床上，给他盖好被子，埃尔文想挣扎，但是利威尔把被角压到他身下，跟他说，“你别动。”埃尔文于是真的不动了。  
利威尔站在床沿边看了他一会儿，埃尔文笔直地躺在床上，他太高了，脚几乎露在外面，一动不动。利威尔看他安静下来，于是飞快去冲了个澡，回来的时候埃尔文侧着身体，似乎睡着了。兴许是感觉到冷，他就把腿缩起来裹紧了被子。利威尔叹了一口气，从柜子里拿了一套毯子，在埃尔文剩下的一小半床铺上躺下。他的床并没有特别大，埃尔文躺上去几乎占了一大部分，但是所幸利威尔体格小，他躺下去时刚好容下。  
这时候快凌晨四点多了，利威尔躺在床上，但是他并没有睡着。即使他奔波了一整天精疲力尽，他的意识却无比清明。他不断回想着醉酒的埃尔文和他说起他父亲时的悲痛，他无比清晰地意识到他或许见到了一个任何人都没机会知道的埃尔文。脆弱且真诚的埃尔文。他并不知道丧失血亲是什么感觉，他不知道自己父亲是谁，他母亲去世的时候他太小了甚至没有任何感受。他忽然想到肯尼，如果是肯尼，他会是什么样的反应？但是利威尔马上消掉这样的想法，他不喜欢拿肯尼来做这样的假设。  
后来他又回想起埃尔文对他说的那句，“我比想象中的更想见到你，利威尔。”他不知道埃尔文说这句话时是出于什么样的感情，他也不知道醉酒之人的话有几分可信度。肯尼曾经说过，醉鬼都是骗子。有时候比起常识，利威尔更愿意信肯尼。他不去妄想，因为他知道，妄想只能是妄想。  
比起那些不切实际，利威尔更喜欢这样少见的靠近埃尔文的时刻。他侧头就能看几埃尔文的后脑勺，头顶留长的头发垂在枕头上像是流泻的金银，他后脑勺连着后颈那一块留下浅浅的发茬，利威尔忍不住伸手去触摸，微微扎手的触感，然后不断下滑，他便真切触碰到了埃尔文后颈的皮肤。埃尔文的体温过于真实突然让利威尔生出一种悲凉感。他又忽然想起自己此刻的处境，即使埃尔文在他眼前，但是他不属于他。他又想起他跑出火车站时放进包里的车票，和他花掉的钱。他觉得自己此刻掉进了坑里，他停滞不前，也无退路。他没有机会走了，至少在未来的九个月里，他哪儿也去不了了。  
利威尔想为这场失败找个合理的借口，然后他迁怒，他怪罪自己的心软，怪罪自己的鬼迷心窍，他怪罪那通该死的电话，和面前这个绑架他理智的金发男人。利威尔恼怒地将毯子踢在地板上，然后掀起裹在埃尔文身上的被子，挤了进去。埃尔文睡得很沉，或许是下意识，他转了个身，利威尔就与他面对面。被窝里太热了，像是晚春正午的太阳光。他伸手紧紧把埃尔文抱住，他的脸颊贴在埃尔文的肩膀上，他的脚触碰到他缩起来的膝盖，埃尔文的心脏在他耳边跳动，沉稳，缓慢且充满活力。利威尔忽然就觉得安稳了。

利威尔醒的时候是猛地惊醒。他很少会睡得这样沉，醒的时候也只是一瞬间。睁开眼睛第一眼是刺眼的阳光，第二眼是埃尔文的眼睛。  
“早上好。”埃尔文说。他是坐着的，好像醒了有一段时间了，金色的头发映着太阳光明晃晃的让他眼睛痛得差点掉泪。  
“我很不喜欢金发的一点，”利威尔揉了揉眼睛。  
“什么？”埃尔文问他。  
“就是颜色太亮了像个灯笼扰人睡觉。”  
埃尔文笑了笑，“只是因为太阳出来了罢了。”  
利威尔哼了一声，“你这头发在晚上也是个太阳。抢劫犯看见了以为自己找到了金矿，所以金发特别容易被抢。”  
埃尔文又笑了一下，“抢劫的目标跟头发颜色没什么关系。”  
“是吗，”利威尔侧头看他，“你昨天晚上就差点被抢了。”  
埃尔文似乎没有这样的记忆，“真的？我并不记得——”  
“你不记得的有很多事情，”利威尔说，眼睛仔细盯着埃尔文，他本想继续开口，但是最后什么也没说。  
“你醒了很久了？”利威尔问他。  
“啊，”埃尔文说，他并没有穿上衣，坐在床沿靠墙的那边，点点头。“我被渴醒的。起来喝了水就睡不着了。”  
“那你在干什么？坐着发呆？”利威尔伸手拿起手机看了看时间，然后发现现在已经快下午两点了，他猛地丢开手机，“你为什么不叫我？”  
利威尔说着猛地从床上跳下来，他翻找着自己的衬衫穿上，一边听着埃尔文说，“因为你睡得很熟。”  
利威尔于是说不出话了。他很快穿好衣服，站在床下，看着坐在床上没动的埃尔文，再听见他问，“你今天有什么安排吗？”  
利威尔大脑一片空白。他不知道那张火车票可不可以退或者是改签，虽然结果很明显了，但是他还是想去火车站问一问。那张车票几乎花了他一小半的积蓄，他不能就这样浪费了。但是对着埃尔文，他摇摇头，“没有。”  
埃尔文看着他，然后从床上下来站在地板上。他赤着脚踩在地板上，朝利威尔走过去的时候，一边开口，“我很感谢你昨天来找我，同时也对此很抱歉。”  
利威尔看着他走过来，自己下意识地僵直脊背。  
“但是我想说的不是这个，”埃尔文说，“因为我有了其他的发现，我忍不住好奇。”  
利威尔盯着他，他看着埃尔文眼里的探究，忽然有些心慌。“什么？”  
“如果你不介意我问的话，利威尔，”埃尔文说，“你舅舅现在在哪里？”  
利威尔说不出话了。他盯着埃尔文，一句话也回答不出来。  
“你跟我说你舅舅开车要把家具一起搬过去，但是我看见客厅里什么都没少，”埃尔文说，他再一步靠近利威尔时，眉头开始皱起，“你说你和你舅舅一起走，但是你一个人回来了，却没看见他——”  
“因为我临时改了主意，”利威尔接他的话，“我不想和他坐车，他就给我买了一张火车票。”  
埃尔文看着他，然后环顾四周，好像执意要从利威尔这里得到一个满意的答案，“那这间房——”  
“我舅舅卖给一个朋友了，”利威尔迅速回答，“他们下周三才搬进来。”  
埃尔文继续看着他，他这样的眼神让利威尔想起之前在炸鸡店那时候，探究且严肃。最要命的是埃尔文在这上面特别固执。他的视线并没有从利威尔的脸上移开，想要从他的脸上看出丝毫说谎的破绽，但是利威尔也盯着他，尽力不露出马脚。  
最后埃尔文说，“是这样吗？”  
利威尔点点头。埃尔文于是好像真的相信他一样，往后退了一步。但是利威尔的视线一直落在他的身上，他知道埃尔文并不相信他。然后他果然看见埃尔文拿起放在柜子上的电话，“那为了安全起见，我有必要给你舅舅打个电话。”  
利威尔猛地抓住埃尔文的手。他抬头盯着埃尔文，抿起嘴唇像是含着刀片。埃尔文也低头看着他，久久的，埃尔文猛地叹气，“利威尔，利威尔，”埃尔文无可奈何地叫他的名字，“又一次？说真的，利威尔，又一次？！”  
利威尔一句话也不说。眼睛却固执地看着埃尔文。  
“这次，你骗了我，骗了你的班主任，还有你舅舅，你甚至退了学，”埃尔文看着他，“我以为你走的时候至少你能有生活保证，我以为你至少走的时候会高兴，至少不像上次那样——”  
“我很高兴！”利威尔打断他，“因为我真的要走了！我可以不用呆在这里！不用再看见你！我也准备齐全了，我都坐上火车了！”然后他紧紧盯着埃尔文，用手指着他，那一瞬间利威尔的所有怒气全在此刻爆发，连着他的懊恼和毫无道理的迁怒，“是你，全都是你，是你一通电话给我打过来，我从火车上跑下来，我大半夜去找你，如果不是你，我现在早就在内华达了，而不是在这里听你来指责我！”  
“是我，全都是我。”埃尔文反手抓住利威尔的手腕，他低下头看着他，一字一句，“我之前真的抱着对你的内疚，我觉得你走了至少不用再和我纠缠。但是我现在庆幸是我，我庆幸我让你留下来了。”  
“你的意思是我还要感谢你？”利威尔猛地甩开他，眼睛盯着他像是锋利刀锋。  
“我只是想保证你的安全。我只是希望你过得好，我希望你不要饿肚子，希望你能睡在温暖的床上，而不是去挨饿受冻被人欺负。”埃尔文看着利威尔时眼神多了一分痛楚，“我不想再让我再错更多。我也不想再失去什么。”  
利威尔看着他的表情，他知道埃尔文想到了他父亲，利威尔很想就此妥协。但是他早已受到自己软弱踌躇的代价，当面对着埃尔文，从前的他一直选了错误选项，导致他落到这样的境地。利威尔再也不需要了，他本不该受这样的无妄之灾，全都是因为他过于心软他过于天真他不够明智他不够决绝。  
“你知不知道，有没有人说过，你太可恶了。”利威尔突然开口，他的视线下垂，声音好像被风吹碎，“你明明知道我对你是什么感情，你还是要出现在我面前，你明明知道，你还要坐在我前面吃饭，问我可不可以多坐几分钟，给我穿你的衣服，给我买甜甜圈，在我坐上火车的时候，给我打电话，说什么他妈的没人来接你。你明明知道，你还要来多管我的闲事，说什么为我好，”然后他猛地抬头盯着埃尔文，一字一顿，“是，我现在可以吃饱穿暖过安稳日子，但是我难受，我抑制不住，我花整日整夜去想你，像是得病了一样他妈的脑子不正常，尤其是最后发现我自己什么也得不到。你想过吗？埃尔文，但是现在你让我留下，你凭什么让我留下？你有什么理由？”  
埃尔文看着他，久久之后开口，“我的理由只有一个，利威尔，我想让你和所有人一样能活得快乐。”  
利威尔笑了。埃尔文的话像是火焰点燃了他暴怒的引线，他气急了，紧紧捏起拳头，他咬牙切齿用力得下颌骨都酸涩，“别他妈再说什么为我好，你根本就没有任何立场说这句话，埃尔文。”  
“那你想让我说什么。”埃尔文看着他，固执地不打断他们的视线交流。  
“你知道我想听什么，”利威尔上前一步，然后猛地把埃尔文推在床上，利威尔不计后果的冲动，他用尽全身力跳到埃尔文的身上，他叉开腿坐在他的腿上，伸手紧紧圈住埃尔文的脖子，“你比任何人都清楚我想听什么。你只是不想说。”  
他们嘴唇几乎触碰到，彼此鼻息相互交缠，视线扭在一起。利威尔越来越靠近，埃尔文盯着他，却没有丝毫后退。利威尔此刻的行为更像是将死之人的不计后果的反扑，他知道自己这样得不来任何结果，但是他此刻想发泄掉他的一切负面阴暗情绪。这是最后一次了，他向自己保证。这之后他再也不会见到埃尔文。  
但是当他要吻上埃尔文的时候，利威尔停了。他后悔了。刚才的愤怒和戾气连带着不计后果的冲动他此刻想全部收回。他想扯出一个带有歉意的笑，但是他的嘴唇止不住的颤抖。他看见埃尔文想要开口，他猛地伸手把他嘴唇捂住。他终于发慌了，利威尔想说一句抱歉，但是喉咙被狠狠卡住，最后他把脸埋在埃尔文的肩膀上，企图掩盖压制住自己一切情绪。  
他忽然发现自己这辈子最不想要的就是被埃尔文所厌弃。他害怕让他失望，他怕极了。那些想法像是抽成丝线在他身上裹出一个茧。他的手脚被束缚，被操控，他才知道自己的感情如此卑微。他忽然觉得心脏上被挖空一块，空出一大片荒芜，啸着孤冷的风。  
然后他就感受到了埃尔文的手掌，贴住他的脊柱，缓缓上移，温柔的抚过他的脊背，越过肩胛骨，落在皮肤裸露在外面的后颈，最后越过他的脖子，拿开利威尔捂住他嘴的手。  
埃尔文那只手抓住利威尔的手却没有放开。利威尔抬起头看他时，觉得埃尔文的眼睛比以往蓝得更深邃，他感受到埃尔文的每一个动作，轻柔，小心翼翼，他那只手捏住利威尔的手，另外一只绕过他的身体落在他的脊背。  
“我真的很高兴你能回来，利威尔。”这是埃尔文说的第一句话。  
“我昨天说的，我比我想象中的更想见到你也不是假话。”这是埃尔文的第二句话。  
“我父亲出意外以后，我有点看清楚自己的内心。”埃尔文说，“我珍视的东西并没有多少了。现在就更需要我的保护。”埃尔文看着利威尔，“我希望你能过得好，这是我最大的愿望。我希望你能有个安稳的家庭，接受教育，像所有其他人一样能够有自立的能力做你想做的事情，我希望你能像他们一样找到平凡的爱情，我希望你自由，而不是浪费时间来与我纠缠。”  
利威尔不明白他的意思，但是他也不知道从何开口问起。  
“我拒绝你，是因为我不值得你浪费时间。我今年31了，而你才17。17岁可以做很多事情，17岁也有很多不明白的事情，如果我和你在一起了，很多事情你之后想明白了，如果你后悔了，那该怎么办？这对你太不公平了。”  
利威尔从来没有想过这些，他也从来没意识到埃尔文会考虑这么多。但是这些都毫无意义的，“这些假设并不成立，埃尔文，因为你对我没有那样的感情。”  
这次轮到埃尔文笑了。但是他笑得很落寞，眼睛里全都是汹涌而出的情绪，他的声音沙哑，“利威尔，我从来没有否认过我对你的感情。”  
利威尔忽然呆住。他盯着埃尔文想要读清楚他的表情，最后只能死死抓着他的手。“什么？”利威尔轻声发问。  
“出现在你面前，希望你能多呆一会儿，和你出去吃饭，给你穿我的衣服，或者是喝醉了给你打电话。”埃尔文列举着这些，眼里全是挫败，“我一直都是个很有自制力的人，但是有些感情并不受我自己的控制。如果你想问得具体一点，那我告诉你，我对你有浪漫的那种感情。”  
利威尔不知道他该如何反应，是该狂喜抱住他，或是狠狠揍他一拳。最后他紧紧抓住埃尔文，他的声音都在抖，“你别骗我——”  
“我并没有。”  
埃尔文眼里全都是真挚，像是熠熠生辉的珍贵宝石。  
“那你，”利威尔迫切往前，他的手放在埃尔文的胸膛，“那你为什么现在跟我说这些？”  
“为什么呢？”埃尔文伸手往上，指腹摩挲着利威尔的脸颊，“大概是我一味回避这种感情并没让你更好过。大概是我再也不愿见你这样难过。”  
他的每一寸抚摸让利威尔忍不住颤栗，他的话像是饱和的糖水溢满利威尔的胸膛，闷闷沉沉的甜腻赌住他的喉管，他尝到了名为幸福的滋味。  
“大概是我再也克制不住自己。”埃尔文的话如他的抚摸，幻化做鬼魂，他又抓住利威尔手，在他手指骨节上落下细碎缠绵的吻，“我不该这样，利威尔，”他喊他的名字，“我不该这样，这是我的失态。”  
“但是我控制不住。”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

利威尔盯着他，他的视线一刻不移。他并不是那种患得患失的人，但是此刻他只怕眼前的只是一场梦。埃尔文的眼睛像广袤的海，蓝得深艳，风一吹来，透出盈盈波光。他有一瞬间的心悸，然后就是涌出来的发热滚烫到灼烧掉理智的欲望，他的手触碰他，从肩膀到脖颈，利威尔将手缠绕在埃尔文的脖子上，他的身体向前倾斜，只一瞬间，他们的嘴唇就触碰在一起了。埃尔文没有躲，他像是利威尔一样，视线一刻不移，或是踌躇犹豫，或是克制，或是观望与试探。  
利威尔并不懂如何接吻。他只胡乱地亲吻着埃尔文的嘴唇，他整个身体全趴在埃尔文的身上，双手按在他的胸膛上。埃尔文上身并没有穿衣服，利威尔的手掌贴在他的胸膛，掌心随着他的身体曲线上下起伏。利威尔的手比一般男性的要小，纤细的骨节包着一层薄薄的皮肉，指腹微微带着茧，动作毫无章法却将埃尔文的理智搅成碎片。毫无章法的地抚摸，毫无章法地亲吻，趴在他身上的不轻不重的身体和紧密贴合之间交换的体温，埃尔文猛地抓住利威尔的一只手，他很用力，甚至如果他低头就会看见利威尔被他捏得泛白的指尖。利威尔只是抬起头看他，不解之中隐藏着的一丝慌乱。  
埃尔文看着他，伸出一只手圈住利威尔的腰，他一翻身他们的位置就颠倒过来。他并没有将他的体重压在利威尔的身体上，反而是将手脚撑起来与他拉开一段距离。他们仍旧没有打破对视。反而比刚才缠得更紧密。  
利威尔不知道埃尔文在想什么，他只看着他。他看见埃尔文眼神中的思索，试探，夹带着真挚情感，和被欲望染得更深更艳的蓝。利威尔爱疯了埃尔文这样的眼神，这样看他的眼神，甚至他连视线移开片刻都舍不得。他看见埃尔文的皮肤是秋天的麦色，亮得发烫，金发映着窗外的阳光描出他的轮廓闪出辉煌的光圈，和他突出的肌肉，利威尔想到了起伏的山峦，风勾勒出精致性感有力的线条。  
利威尔伸手触碰他，他仍旧盯着埃尔文，手指顺着埃尔文的小手臂蜿蜒向上，最后停在他的肩膀上。埃尔文伸手抚摸着利威尔的脸，他的指尖缠绵着又若即若离，利威尔长长地吐出气息，侧着头吻他的掌心和他的手指。他看见了埃尔文眼里闪出的火花，他现在想要他进一步，但是埃尔文的态度更像是观望和克制他自己去触碰利威尔。利威尔于是试探性将埃尔文的手指含进嘴里，这是他自以为非常挑逗的动作。事实上他成功了。  
埃尔文的吻是热的，黏着又用力。除去他往日的自我约束和克制，此刻的埃尔文剩的是全心全意和放纵。他将手绕到利威尔的脑后，手掌扶住他的后脑勺，唇舌逐渐深入。利威尔的嘴由微张到扩大，他敞开自己迎接着埃尔文的每一寸深入。唇舌相触交缠散出的是热，粘腻和无间亲密，以及永远不满足的快欲与渴求。利威尔像是一个溺水之人淌出水面之后大口呼气的获救者，他的手紧紧缠住埃尔文的脖子，此刻他们之间没有空间了。贴合在一起的有胸膛，唇舌，他们的鼻梁挤在一起，视线离彼此最近。利威尔将腿张开缠住埃尔文的大腿，此刻他愿意给出他的全部。  
但是很快埃尔文拉开了他们之间的距离。那一瞬间他的理智战胜欲望，双眼瞬间清醒。  
“抱歉，”埃尔文从他身上移开。轻言细语，他侧躺在旁边，看着利威尔时多了几分克制。“抱歉。”  
利威尔躺回床面，显示出抑制不住的失落感。他非常理解埃尔文的克制，因为他本身未成年的原因，埃尔文需要考虑的事情很多，因此每一步都是顾虑，每一步都需要小心翼翼如履薄冰。但是即使这样，利威尔却仍旧带着无数懊恼，他听见埃尔文的抱歉，尔后又赌气似地侧开头看向另外一边，不再理会埃尔文。  
他们就这样静默着，空气里有午后阳光散出的热，方才的情欲持续消散以及沉默所带来的尴尬气氛裹在他们周身。最后埃尔文站了起来，利威尔仍旧侧身躺在床上没有理会他。埃尔文出了房间门，把昨天脱下来的衣服穿在身上，他嗅到上面沾染的酒精味久置后发出的酸涩味道不禁皱眉，但是还是穿在了身上。他此刻需要回家。  
他穿好衣服再返回利威尔的房间，将他自己的手机拿在手上，走到床边，站了一会儿。利威尔甚至没有看他。他感受到埃尔文立在床前朝他投下来的阴影，最后听埃尔文说，“我回去了。”  
利威尔动了一下，但是没有看他。这里只要他看一眼，就会看见埃尔文犹豫着伸出去又收回的手。但是利威尔没有回头，也没说话。之后他就听见埃尔文转身，走出房间门，开门出去，之后合上，脚步声渐行渐远。利威尔仍旧在床上，他盯着抵在床头的墙壁，上面掉落的一块石灰，显露出里面的水泥墙面，风掀起窗帘，在他身上投下抖动的光影。然后他猛地从床上爬起来，掀开窗帘看向楼下。但是从他房间里看下去的窗外是看不见这栋楼的大门的。他飞快跳下床，赤着脚踩在地板上跑到客厅的窗户前，掀开窗帘。就看见刚出大门的埃尔文。因为隔得远了，他可以看见埃尔文的整个身体。他走路时肩膀和脊背拉得笔直，他的步伐很大，速度不疾不徐，很快消失在了巷子之间。  
利威尔的视线一直盯着埃尔文消失的那个点，风灌进巷子里发出呜呜声响，带动着不远处的房顶上飘扬的星条旗猎猎作响。利威尔突然感受到了一种不可言喻的落寞感和想要冲下楼追赶上埃尔文的冲动。明明只短暂分离的三五分钟。仅仅才三五分钟。  
利威尔走回房间，失去力气般倒在床上。他的眼睛盯着天花板的一个点，注意力不能集中。他注意不去想有关埃尔文的任何事情，因为这样时间会过得很慢。但是事与愿违，他满脑子全是那个男人。利威尔并不能算是那种特别有计划对自己未来会有考量的人。他更倾向于走一步看一步。但是此刻他真的考虑起了和埃尔文的关系。事实上他并不确定埃尔文对他的感情，即使听见他的表白，但是利威尔并没有因此内心安稳。他们之间不确定因素太多了，不管是年龄，经历，见识，学识和观念，还有约束他们的道德与法律。利威尔无比希望自己此刻是个成年人。九个月的时间，现在对他来说太远太长了。  
利威尔懊恼地叹了一口气。最后他从书架上翻出他的法语书开始背单词，希冀着以此打发时间。在他连续记了好几单元的单词之后，最后他躺在床上睡着了。醒的时候是被他的电话铃声吵醒的。他被猛地惊醒，发现窗外的天已经黑了下来，夜里的冷风灌了进来。他起身拿起床边的柜子上的手机，看了看屏幕。是埃尔文。  
他呆了几秒，接起来。  
埃尔文首先说的是晚上好。利威尔只是应了一声，尔后埃尔文直接进入正题。  
“你明天能不能来一趟学校？”埃尔文的声音从对面传来，“我想帮你重新申请入学。”  
利威尔愣了一下，他没有拒绝，只是问，“我还可以么？”  
“虽然不能百分之百成功，但是至少要先试一试。”埃尔文说，“你明天带着需要的资料和证件去找你的班主任佩特拉老师，说你舅舅那边的工作出了点问题，暂时搬不了了。”  
“然后呢？”利威尔问。  
“接下来就交给我吧。”埃尔文说。  
利威尔沉默了一会儿，最后低声说了一句谢谢。收到的是埃尔文的笑，和一句晚安。电话挂得很干脆，好像没有任何展开其他话题的想法。利威尔把手机放在柜子上，继续躺在床上，但是他再也睡不着了。现在已经是晚上九点多了，他一整天都没吃东西，肚子终于开始叫起来。他把从火车站背回来的包打开，拿出昨天吃剩下的一盒压缩饼干，他往嘴里塞了一块，然后跑出房间想倒一杯水。但是打开冰箱，他看见里面肯尼放着的啤酒，大概有三瓶，排成一列和两盒牛奶放在一起。利威尔鬼使神差地拿了一瓶下来，拉开拉环，易拉罐上圆滑的三角形开口中溢出些泡沫，利威尔往嘴里灌了一口，或许是他刚才吃的饼干的甜味还留在嘴里，让他人生中的第一口啤酒的味道变得怪异异常。  
利威尔皱了皱眉，喝了第二口。这时候才终于尝到了啤酒原本的滋味。他说不出这是什么味道，并不算特别好喝，他并不懂肯尼一直在家里喝个不停的原因。但是当他把一整罐啤酒喝完时，利威尔突然有点了解到了。他的头有一点晕，双眼开始模糊，利威尔于是走了几步坐在沙发上，他呆了好一段时间，那种眩晕的感觉差不多消失了。最后他叹了一口气，站起来去浴室洗，最后回到房间里，关了灯躺在床上。很快就睡着了。

第二天利威尔收拾好需要的证件和资料，坐公交车去学校的时候他有一种恍若隔世的感觉。他有将近两周没有来过学校，甚至在两天之前他就要坐着火车永远离开这里。两天之前的他也绝对没有料想自己会再次站在佩特拉的办公室门前，看着她震惊的眼神。  
“利威尔？”佩特拉看着门口的利威尔，然后反应过来，招了招手示意他进去。  
利威尔走了进去，站在她的办公桌前面。佩特拉指了指旁边的椅子示意他坐。一边从办公桌的座位上站起来走过去坐在他对面。  
“怎么了？事情不顺利吗？”佩特拉问他。  
利威尔点点头，“我舅舅工作那边出了点问题，本来是和那个亲戚谈好了的，但是对面反悔了。我舅舅带着我转了一圈，最后还是决定回来。”利威尔顿了一下，从书包里拿出资料袋，“我想申请重新入学，不知道可不可以？”  
佩特拉看着他，一边在思索利威尔的话的可靠性，她点点头，“可以的，你能回来我很高兴，但是我觉得这件事需要和你的监护人谈才更稳妥——”  
“他现在不在镇上，”利威尔说，“他让我自己来办，”然后他看见了佩特拉怀疑的眼神，很明显对方已经看出来他在撒谎了，但是并没有戳破他。利威尔想起了埃尔文的话，于是说，“具体的我舅舅已经和史密斯先生谈过了。”言下之意是你可以找史密斯先生去确认。  
佩特拉听见利威尔提及了史密斯先生，突然有些了然。当初利威尔离家出走时就是她和史密斯先生负责这件事情，此刻利威尔的退学和申请入学她自然而然就想到了或许是利威尔又和家里闹了矛盾，而史密斯先生出面处理了这些。一瞬间她看利威尔的眼神多了几分理解，然后让他坐在她的办公室里，之后她就拿着利威尔的资料袋出去了。  
利威尔坐着大概能猜测她去了哪里。大概半小时左右，佩特拉回到了办公室。她坐回在利威尔的对面。  
“具体是否同意你的申请我们还需要讨论。”佩特拉说，看见利威尔的表情变化时，她又立即开口，“但是通过的概率很大，我和史密斯先生都很支持你回来。”  
利威尔对她道了一声谢。佩特拉点点头，“结果明天或者后天就能出来，到时候会通知你。这段时间你就先呆在家里吧。”  
利威尔点点头，然后站起来跟她道了别，再走出她的办公室。他并没有立即出校门，像上次一样，他先是往五楼去。埃尔文这次在办公室里。他敲了敲门就听见他说请进。  
埃尔文和往常穿的一样。穿着衬衫打领带，西装外套被他挂在一边的衣架子上。看见利威尔进来时，他并没有多惊讶，反而是略微扬起嘴角显露出笑意。  
“请坐。”他抬了抬手指着旁边的沙发。利威尔坐在从前他坐的那个位子上。然后他们都没说话。气氛比之前更奇怪更尴尬。比起之前的利威尔毫不掩饰地窥视埃尔文，此刻他真的就是一眼都没往他的方向看。也不提及昨天的事情，气氛逐渐僵持起来。  
“刚才佩特拉老师来过了？”利威尔突然开口问。  
“啊，”埃尔文回答，“她来确认一些事情。”  
“什么事情？”  
“她知道你在说谎。”埃尔文隔着距离看他，“她来问我具体发生了什么事情。”  
利威尔皱眉，“你跟她说了？”  
埃尔文点点头，“她以为是你家里又出了什么事情。”  
“你怎么说的？”  
“我如实说的，”埃尔文说。看见利威尔不可思议的表情，于是解释，“我说你不想在家里呆了，所以趁着你舅舅外出工作，退了学打算走。但是后来被我偶然发现了，然后我说服了你留下来。”  
利威尔于是盯着他，“说服？”然后嗤鼻笑了一声。埃尔文这时候从他的座位上站起来朝利威尔的方向走来，最后站在他面前。他就站在那边，低着头看利威尔，“我真的很高兴你留下。”  
利威尔于是站了起来。他们之间的距离就只剩毫厘。衣服几乎触碰在一起。他想伸手触碰埃尔文，但是他没动。埃尔文低头看着他，也没动。久久，埃尔文退了一步，“回去的时候注意复习和预习，这两周落下的课程需要补上，文史类的课程我可以给你辅导，但是其他课程在你回学校之后可以去找任课的教师。”  
“你要给我辅导？”这是利威尔抓住的重点。  
“啊，”埃尔文点点头，“如果你愿意的话。”  
“什么时候？”利威尔立刻问。  
“这两天的话我只有晚上有空，过几天你回学校了其他时间也可以。”  
他不知道埃尔文这句话的具体意思，是从今天开始或者是等他回学校了开始，“意思是？”  
“我大概六点下班，”埃尔文说，“如果你愿意的话，你可以搭车来我家。之后我会把你送回家。”  
利威尔看着他，然后点点头，“我去。”  
埃尔文于是笑了笑，“记得带上书。”  
利威尔应了一声，然后退了一步，对他说，“我走了。”  
埃尔文点点头，看着他走出去并合上门。

利威尔出了埃尔文的办公室，下楼就往校门口走。之后搭了巴士回家。这时候才上午十一点半，离下午六点还有七个小时。利威尔不知道自己为什么会这样在意时间。这对他来说是一大段的空闲时间。无所事事就会让他胡思乱想。在他准备跑去内华达的这段时间他一直都处于一种非常忙碌且疲劳的状态，他需要毫不停歇地工作，需要在家和工厂来回跑，甚至空闲时间也都是在盘算他的逃跑计划。甚至在更之前上学时，坐在教室里也不至于让他这样地虚空。自从利威尔决定留下来之后，他不知道为什么就变得患得患失起来。他变得怯懦，变得犹豫踌躇，他再也没有之前的决绝果断，有的只有整日想着埃尔文·史密斯和一切从他身上衍生出来的无数懊恼。  
利威尔不知道自己的选择对不对。他从来也从来猜测不到，只有到最后才能看见结果与对错。但是从他遇到埃尔文之后，得到的痛苦总是比得到的快乐更多更大更深刻。但是那些绮丽诱人的欲望张大成粘腻致命的蛛网，他挣扎，但是反抗无效，只余下他奄奄一息挂在上面剖出他的真心，等待着被审判，他选得对，或是选得错。无论结果如何，他也没得后悔。  
利威尔在下午五点五十准时下了巴士。他从巴士站走到埃尔文公寓的楼下，然后坐在他之前坐的那个角落里。他背着他的书包，里面装着几本需要用到的课本，和一瓶水。利威尔拿出手机看了看时间，六点三分。他刚一放下手机就看见埃尔文的车从路口开进来，他向利威尔招了招手示意他等一会儿，然后把车开进地下车库。利威尔在原地站了一会儿，最后看见埃尔文从大门出来，请门卫开了门，利威尔于是走进去。  
“等了很久吗？”看见利威尔靠近时，埃尔文问他。  
利威尔摇了摇头。他看见埃尔文手里抱着纸袋，里面装着许多食物，他的外套搭在他的肩膀上，几乎要掉下去。利威尔伸手想接过他手里的袋子，但是埃尔文稍微蹲下一些，“利威尔，能不能帮我拿一下外套？”  
利威尔于是手往上抬，把他的外套拿下来抱在手里。然后走在他旁边，跟着他进了电梯。埃尔文按了一下他住楼层，电梯门关上的时候，他侧头问利威尔，“晚上想吃什么？”  
利威尔想了想，“我都行。”  
电梯门叮地一声打开，埃尔文边走出去边对他说，“披萨怎么样？”说着他举了举他手里抱着的袋子，“我买了材料。”  
利威尔愣了一下，才反应过来，“你是说自己做？”他想起之前埃尔文在厨房里做饭的时候，并不怎么熟练，因此语气里透出几分惊讶。  
埃尔文一边开门一边点头，“我之前有试过，”然后补了一句，“虽然效果不好——”  
利威尔一副“我就知道”的表情，跟着他进门。这里和他上次来的时候几乎没什么变化，但是不知道为什么他觉得空旷，简约的黑白灰总是给他一种压抑的感觉，桌子上摆放的杯子和报纸和叠起来的杂志增添了几分生活气，但是仅此而已。  
他看见埃尔文走进厨房，把买回来的食材放进冰箱里，再倒了两杯水。利威尔接过他递过来的水，“我觉得你这里有点空。”他指着阳台，“是我的话会养点花什么的。”  
埃尔文喝了一口水，坐在旁边的沙发上，“你会种什么花？”  
利威尔往阳台走去，站在上面看了看外面的天色，傍晚的天堆积着重重叠叠的橘，太阳的余温还留在空气之中，他想了想，“向日葵。”然后转头看向埃尔文，“这里不是向阳的方向吗，觉得如果是向日葵的话，应该很合适。”  
埃尔文思索了一会儿，说，“向日葵会不会太占地方了？我记得向日葵可以长得很高——”  
利威尔立即赞同的点头，“我小时候，家里的房顶上也有一株向日葵，”利威尔说着靠在阳台边的墙壁上，“我最开始看见的时候，冬天刚要过完，它就从墙壁缝里长出来，发芽了，我以为它很快就会死掉了，因为第二天下了一场雪。后来几个月之后，我偶然发现它长得比我还高了，”说着他用手比了比，“还有花苞，我那时候就会时不时去看开花了没有。”  
“后来怎么样了？”埃尔文问。  
利威尔看了他一眼，“大概被人拔掉了吧，”然后摇摇头，“我不知道。那时候我母亲去世了，我被我舅舅带走了。”  
埃尔文看他的眼神突然带了点柔和与歉意，“我并不知道你有这样的经历——”  
利威尔将他打断。  
“快收起你那些悲天悯人，我不需要，”利威尔说，“她死的时候我才五六岁，那时候只是想着肚子好饿，根本不懂那种人死了的痛苦，要不是肯尼，我早就饿死了。”说着他自嘲一下，“不怪肯尼一直说我忘恩负义，现在想想我确实没有心肝。”  
“如果你这样想，那你就错了。”埃尔文对他说，他放下水杯，脊背微微后仰，“你大概是我见过感情最充沛的人了，利威尔。”  
利威尔只是看着他，却并不太懂埃尔文这句话的意思。他听着他继续开口，“每个人都有各种各样的特质，有各种各样的情感，各种各样的经历，我见过很多人，单用一两个词去定义他们是非常片面的。而对于你，更不能只用一种单一的眼光去看待，或许你自己看不到，但是有些东西我能看到。”  
“来源于我对你家庭的猜测，和我对你的观察。比起正常完满的家庭来说，你缺失了母爱，父亲的缺席，你的舅舅也没能填补上来。但是你并没有像别的人一样情感残缺或是异常。反而是你对情感比一般人更加渴求且更加真挚，这一点是我最欣赏的，就是你还能保持积极的状态去相信去追求，非常难得。”  
利威尔看着埃尔文，就这样被人剖析开他，让他有些局促。他张了张嘴想要反驳，“我并没有——”  
“我不是单说我，”埃尔文看着他笑了笑，“我是说你对其他人，对你舅舅，或者你的朋友。或许你自己没有发觉，但是其实你都非常在乎他们。因为你真的很心软，明明表现得刀枪不入的样子，却很心软，”埃尔文再次扬起嘴唇，看着利威尔，“这一点很可爱。”  
利威尔的脸有些发热，他立即开口反驳，“如果你这样说，那说明你看人的眼光太差了。”  
“那你就当我在胡说吧，”埃尔文笑着继续开口，“但是我还是要说完。我也很欣赏你的坚强和果断，和你想拼命活下去所做的努力。和你的真挚与善良。这些都是很难得的，这些特质，我非常欣赏。”  
利威尔于是盯着他，他的心跳得很快，但是他拼命压制住自己，不显露出一丝慌乱。“这就是你说的，对我的那种浪漫感情的原因？你喜欢我这些？”  
埃尔文看着他，眼神比刚才郑重许多，但是他摇头，“欣赏和喜欢是不一样的。我不能确切的说明我对你的感情，我不能说我喜欢的是你那些特质，因为我觉得爱情这样的东西真的毫无道理。我母亲早逝，所以我对感情的意识和表达非常迟钝，当我意识到这种感情时，已经很深了。爱情和欣赏不一样，因为欣赏有界线。而我对你的感情就是，我觉得你每个动作，小脾气，或者是表情，甚至是缺点都尽善尽美非常可爱。”  
利威尔想冲过去把他抱住。但是他立在原地没有动，像一座雕像。他狠狠压住喉咙的震颤，最后说，“埃尔文。你真狡猾。”  
“抱歉，”埃尔文只是笑，“我昨天一直在考虑，最后还是需要让你知道我对你的感情。我的立场需要考虑和注意许多事情，但是我也想让你知道，伤害你绝对是我最不愿意做的事情。我不想你再重蹈覆辙这17年的人生，我不能你其他感情的缺失，但是至少我想让你知道爱情的感觉。”  
“你真肉麻。”这是利威尔的回答。  
埃尔文笑了一声，“我确实不经常说这些话。我也不经常有这种感觉。这让我觉得年轻了十岁。”  
“别说蠢话，”利威尔说，“你本来就不老。”  
“我没记错的话，你之前是不是问我是不是快40了？”  
利威尔瞪了他一眼，然后转移话题，“你之前有过这种感觉？”  
“已经开始问问题了吗？”埃尔文眼睛里有笑意，“但是改天再说吧，现在该去做晚餐了，你愿意帮忙吗？”  
利威尔看着挽起袖子往厨房走的埃尔文翻了翻白眼，但是他立即跟在他后面。他看见埃尔文围好围裙，拿出各种各样的材料，他把包装好的玉米和圣女果递给利威尔，让他处理这些，然后自己开始和面。利威尔一边洗圣女果和玉米，一边看着他熟练地将需要的面粉，酵母和黄油之类的东西用食品秤秤好，再按顺序放进碗里加水搅拌和面，他的动作算不上特别麻利，但是步骤大致正确。  
埃尔文侧头看他时，看见利威尔惊讶的眼神，笑起来，“有那么惊讶吗？”  
“见识过你那个厨艺，谁都会惊讶。”  
“有那么糟糕？”  
“如果不是我当时饿极了，我可能都不会吃。”  
“多谢你赏脸。”埃尔文笑，手里继续按压碗里的面团，“我确实不怎么做饭。虽然我的家教是鼓励实践和思考，但是我父亲几乎没让我做过饭。”  
“看得出来。”利威尔这样评价，“你看上去就是那种娇生惯养的人。”  
第一次有人这样评价他还是有点新奇，埃尔文开口，“其实我以前在餐厅工作过大半年。”  
这回事利威尔惊讶，然后猜测，“管理？”  
埃尔文摇摇头，“端盘子和收拾用过的餐具。”  
利威尔脑袋里立即浮现出埃尔文端盘子和坐在后厨洗餐具的画面，他在炸鸡店工作过几天，所以有点不相信埃尔文会去做这样的工作，“体验生活？”  
“是我大学的第一年，”埃尔文说，“我想早一点自立，所以我成年之后就没从我父亲那里拿过一分钱了。我那时候学费是贷款，生活费就自己找兼职赚取。我当时在纽约上的大学，和朋友合租，我那时候兼职很多，端盘子，我还洗过车，做过游泳馆的救生员，和兼职模特。”  
利威尔边切圣女果边听他说这些，开始了解埃尔文这种感觉很奇妙，然后他笑出来，“模特很适合你。”  
埃尔文笑，“模特比别的兼职薪水高了很多，也很轻松，但是我只做了几周就辞了。”  
“为什么？”利威尔侧头问他。  
“因为我那时候和朋友开始创业了，”埃尔文说，他一边检查着面团的柔软度，一边扯开保鲜膜将面团盖住，“那时候已经是大学第二年了，我们当时开了一家补习机构，所幸我认识的朋友都很优秀，请了他们帮忙教学，所以还算成功。虽然赚得不多，但是至少不用担心学费和生活费的问题了。我也从中学得到了很多，积累了一些教育经验。”  
利威尔不知道赚了多少钱才能把学费和生活费全部解决，最后问，“你当时也教历史？”  
埃尔文摇摇头，“我大学学的是金融管理，会点小提琴，所以教的是小提琴。”  
“你还会小提琴？”利威尔问完又有点好奇埃尔文有什么不会。  
“很久没拉过了，”埃尔文说，“这都是很久以前的事情了。”  
“那后来呢？你之前说你在一家金融公司工作——”  
埃尔文点点头，“在我大学三年级的时候我被一家总部在费城的公司邀请了，毕了业就直接去了那个公司工作。前两年还在国内，之后我被指派为海外分部的负责人，就一直在海外，一开始我非常喜欢这样的日子，可以见到很多新东西。但是后来或许是年龄的增长，就想安稳平淡一点。”  
“所以你就来当老师了？”利威尔接话。  
“啊，”埃尔文点点头说，“我去年春天辞职了，前几个月搬来了这个小镇。其实这对我来说这是个巨大的转变，但是迄今为止我觉得我做得还算不错。”  
“很不错。”利威尔说，“非常了不起。”他将最后一排玉米粒切下来，然后侧头看着埃尔文，问了一个他根本不需要开口就能得到的答案的问题，“你很喜欢这份工作吧。”  
埃尔文将保鲜膜撕开，从碗里拿出发酵好的面团，一边回答，“啊，我很喜欢这种和谐安稳的工作环境。将知识教授出去也会让我有种成就感。”  
然后他看见了利威尔眼里的迟疑和歉意，埃尔文看看他，“不要想太多，利威尔。”  
“你明明打算生活平稳，现在却很冒险。”利威尔看着他。  
“既然我选择了冒险，我也做好了承担后果的准备。”埃尔文这样说。  
言语卡在喉咙间，利威尔一句话也说不出来，他内心有种膨胀发热的满足感，但是夹带而来的还有愧疚与担惊受怕。他现在得到了，却又害怕拥有了。他想对埃尔文道歉，但是他一句话也说不出来。  
埃尔文继续开始了手里的工作。利威尔看见他在做好的饼面上刷好酱，把他刚才切好的圣女果和玉米粒洒在上面，再放了切好的火腿片，最后撒上一层芝士，说了一句完成。利威尔只在一边看着他，埃尔文连着盘子将披萨放进预热好的烤箱里，调好温度和时间，最后大功告成。  
他们回到了客厅。没再说话，但是因为刚才的一系列谈话，他们之间的距离拉近了不少。披萨在烤箱里烤了十分钟就完成了。埃尔文把剩下的玉米粒和圣女果做成了沙拉，他榨了两杯橙汁，这就是他们的晚餐。这份披萨利威尔好像并没有吃出和以往吃过的差异，看埃尔文的表情似乎他也觉得这一次做的很成功。  
他们吃完，就开始了他们的学习计划。首先从历史开始的，之后文学课程。埃尔文很会融汇贯通，他将文学和历史串联起来，对利威尔来说轻易好懂。况且他自身头脑就很灵活，所以接受得很快。  
大概九点多的时候，埃尔文把他送回家。从埃尔文家里到利威尔的住处，大概花了半个小时。虽然天气开始转暖，但是晚上还是很冷。利威尔看见埃尔文将车停在熟悉的建筑楼前，他松开安全带，不知道在期待什么。他侧头对埃尔文说，“我走了。”  
埃尔文看着他，然后点点头。利威尔并没有立即起身，而是再看了埃尔文一眼，然后打开车门。  
大概是看出了他在想什么，埃尔文伸手拉住他的手臂，利威尔于是转头看他。埃尔文缓缓靠近他们之间的距离，最后在他脸上落下一吻，轻言细语一声，“晚安。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

肯尼回来时，利威尔坐在床上复习。他一个人在家时并没有关房间门，因此一听见钥匙插进锁孔的声音，他立即从床上跳下来。就像是肯尼说的，要去一个月那么久，实际上比他说的还多了三天，一个月过三天之后，肯尼终于回来了。  
他进门时先看了一眼利威尔。但是他们谁也没有说话。因为长久的开车，肯尼路过时利威尔闻到了他身上浓重的汽油味。肯尼的面容很憔悴，下巴的胡子因为奔波疏于打理混乱地张扬在他的下巴，肯尼身高很高且瘦，进门低下头时显露出他稍微弯曲的脊背。不知道是不是利威尔的错觉，他的背弯下去之后，好像再也直不起来了。  
“你晚了三天。”利威尔站在旁边，这样说。  
“在你饿死之前我什么时候回来都没问题。”肯尼似乎心情并不怎么好，说话都带刺。  
“那你不回来才好。”利威尔嗤鼻。  
但是肯尼现在似乎没什么精力和他斗嘴，他把背回来的包随意扔在地上，他坐在玄关，把穿在脚上的皮鞋踢开，然后靠在墙壁上，对利威尔说，“给我拿瓶啤酒来。”  
利威尔盯着他，然后跑去冰箱拿了瓶啤酒扔给他，肯尼接到的时候想骂他几句，但是得到的是利威尔房间门的关门声。他于是低声骂了几句，拉开拉环，泡沫一瞬间涌出来，但是他也不管这个，先往嘴里灌了一大口的啤酒，然后他好像复活了一般，坐了一会儿，从玄关站起来，往客厅走去。  
利威尔关了门之后，只能轻微听见肯尼在外面的声响。他重新拿回他的课本，继续他的复习。他已经回学校两周多了，他和其他人一样照常上课，之前两周落下的课程，埃尔文趁着他们的空闲时间给他补了一部分，其他课程类似于理科方面的他首先找了韩吉，相比其他老师，利威尔很喜欢韩吉，所以还算顺利，其他课程班主任佩特拉和埃尔文也都帮了忙拜托了其他教师稍微抽出了点时间指导他。  
因为不喜欢麻烦别人，利威尔自己相当努力的学习。他仍旧时不时逃课去楼顶待着，但是自从他回了学校之后，他在埃尔文的办公室里呆的时间也变多了。他们相处的模式还是与之前一样，并没有多大的变化。埃尔文照常会坐在他的办公桌上处理一些文书资料，利威尔看书时就坐在他时常坐的沙发上，如果他需要写东西那他就会搬一张椅子坐在埃尔文对面。或者埃尔文需要给他讲课时，他坐的地方堆满了资料，他就会搬张凳子坐在利威尔旁边。但是他们很少触碰对方。至少在学校里，他们都保持着一段距离。有时候他们的气氛特别平和，多数时间他们都是保持安静没有交谈。但是有些时候又会有一种尴尬。尤其是利威尔和埃尔文面对面时，他们的视线会时不时碰撞在一起。埃尔文给他讲课时，气氛就变得很微妙。就好像密闭空间里烧了一把火，缺失着氧气，然后气氛紧绷拉扯。  
埃尔文很习惯于克制他自己的欲望。但是利威尔则与他截然相反。他冲动，逆反，与规则格格不入。所以他有时候主动打破僵局去触碰埃尔文，他忍不住抚摸他的手指，他的手臂，他的手指会绕着他的衬衫，视线缠在他身上一刻不移。他从来不掩饰他对埃尔文的那种渴望，把自己的欲望直白赤裸地摆在他面前。他有时候很坏心眼，他真的坏，伸手去挑逗埃尔文。但是得到的结果全都令他懊恼失望。  
埃尔文就是那种有些死板的人，且固执，利威尔想。他从来不知道他的那些自制力是从哪里来的，或者这是因为他根本对此不感兴趣。  
埃尔文会给他们之间的亲密接触定一条线，只要跨过去他负责拉回来。埃尔文没有推开他，他从来没有推开过他。但是他克制。所以他们之间只有牵手，拥抱和接吻。利威尔在办公室里做出最出格的事是他跳到埃尔文的腿上去吻他。那无疑是他们之间最带有肉欲的吻，但是再没有更深入的发展。  
他们也会牵手。在没人的地方。他们在极其偶尔的情况下会一起出现在外面。就像上次埃尔文送他回家时，亲他的脸颊。埃尔文似乎很喜欢他的脸，他很少会主动吻他，但是当他们分别且周围没人时，埃尔文会给他一个吻。极其简单的告别吻。  
他们很少一起外出，更多时候，利威尔会去他家。但是总共加起来不超过五次。从他返回学校的那几天，他去过几次，之后就几乎没去过了。所以在学校里的时间，几乎是他们所有的相处时间。他们有时候中午会一起吃午餐，利威尔翘了课去他办公室，或者是放学之后利威尔会在他的办公室里呆上一段时间。  
“我想上大学，”利威尔对埃尔文说，低着头将书页卷成一个圆滑的弧度，尽力不去看埃尔文的表情。  
埃尔文看上去很高兴，但是并不惊讶，他微微将脊背靠在办公桌的椅子靠背上，微笑着看他，“我很高兴你有这样的想法，利威尔。”  
在利威尔听起来埃尔文的语气更像是一个负责任的教师，事实上他不喜欢埃尔文这样说话，让他觉得他们之间的距离被拉开。“我并不是因为你。”利威尔看着他。  
“当然，当然，”埃尔文只是笑着，“我一直都知道你是个非常独立有主见的人。”  
利威尔只是哼了一声不作回应。  
“介意说说你想学什么吗？或者是你有什么兴趣？”埃尔文与的话更像是一种引导。  
利威尔皱起眉毛，他想了一下，“我还没考虑好，”他说，“我想到外面去看看。但是并不是像你那样的——”他想到埃尔文的工作经历，再补了一句。  
埃尔文若有所思，“你想更自由，无拘无束的那种？”  
利威尔看着他，然后说，“我想走，一直一直不停地走，按照我的步调我的想法，去不同的地方，看不同的风景，认识不同的人。”  
埃尔文只是看着他，他笑的时候，利威尔清楚看见夹杂在欣慰之间的模糊不清的酸楚情绪，尔后他忽然意识到如果他要往外走，那他就会和埃尔文长时间的远距离。利威尔看着埃尔文，然后移开视线，他根本选择不了，至少现在，他还选择不了。他不知道为什么选择一直摆在他面前，而他选的那一方的结果永远让他痛苦不堪。或许，或许，他看着埃尔文，如果他让他留下，那他就留下。然后他抿着嘴唇等他开口。  
“我很高兴你有这样的想法，利威尔，”埃尔文说，他看着利威尔，笑得极其温和，“我不敢断言之后的结果，但是我会尽我最大的努力支持你。”  
这是埃尔文的态度。他选择放他走。  
利威尔看着他，忽然不说话，然后他将头低下，继续开始学习。之后他们之间谁也没再说话了。  
但是之后的利威尔就开始反复在心里思考这个问题，这足够让他连续失眠好几个晚上。他不懂自己为什么会对前路模糊缥缈的未来烦恼，但是就像是摆在他面前的两个选项，让他手足无措。这两个选择从本质上说大概就是象征着埃尔文和他自己，只是他不知道，此时此刻的他爱自己多一点还是爱埃尔文多一点。  
之后他们再也没有提及这个话题，利威尔开始在网页上浏览着许多大学信息。其实他现在考虑这些还有些早，但是他一向都是想做就要做好的性格。他有将近半年的时间去考虑申请大学这件事情，而这段时间他需要做的准备也很多。有时候他会嘲笑自己对未来的幻想，因为现在他真的将埃尔文纳入了他对未来的考虑之中。但是实际上，他异常清楚知道，他和埃尔文会走到哪一步，他自己都不知道。最后，他只能持观望态度，尽量做到明智公正的去考虑，而不是一味被感性牵着鼻子走。  
但是上大学是一定的。他考虑着大学的各种事项，学费可以申请贷款，成年之后他就不会再从肯尼那里拿一分钱，或许会去打工，他想着埃尔文的经历，或许他做不到埃尔文的那种程度，但是他是个非常能吃苦的人。之后是专业，他其实并不太清楚具体想学些什么，但是如果他要出去的话，那语言将非常重要。后来他实在是有些模糊不清，就暂时把这些东西全部抛之脑后。  
这段时间他其实和肯尼吵过几次，多数时候是肯尼出门工作之前，或者是他回来的时候。这两个时间通常是肯尼情绪最不好的时候，因此吵架也不可避免。利威尔几乎都习惯了，想想他与肯尼住在一起都十几年了，各自的秉性都摸清楚了。利威尔不知道什么时候发现的，肯尼即使嘴上说得很难听，但是他实际上对他还算不错的。肯尼是个阴晴不定的人，他有时候会发脾气，他好的时候也会讲点笑话。肯尼也是个自私自利的男人，但是他的自私自利至少不是对着利威尔。不知道为什么，这段时间利威尔懂了许多，他看见了曾经自己看不见的东西，他开始变得逐渐成熟，开始考虑别人，在懂得这些之后，他也清楚认识到，曾经的自己对比起肯尼来说更自私。而带来这些转变的，是埃尔文。  
其实有段时间，利威尔对他们的关系产生一种迷茫。他不知道他们之间的关系具体来说算什么。埃尔文会经常教导他，作为他的老师，作为一个比他多了十几年生活经验的人，埃尔文给了他非常多的建议，不管是在学习上生活上还是别的方面。埃尔文会引导他，他很尊重利威尔的想法，但是同时会礼貌地陈述出与利威尔不同的观点，之后利威尔就会发现他根本反驳不了，因为埃尔文总是会看见一些他看不见的东西。埃尔文爱护他。他尊重他。他珍视这份感情。所以他不放任自己的感情，而是极力将他们的关系良性发展。  
他们之间不需要语言来表达情感，因为他们都不是这种人。他们之间的关系比起一般的恋爱关系，多了几分沉重，里面夹着道德与欲望的挣扎。他们并不像其他人那样，需要无时无刻粘合在一起，他们不必要向彼此分享全部秘密，不必要全面表达自己的任何想法，不必要将自己的所有都交给对方。他们反而是双方都有保留，然后克制。克制着触碰，克制着接触，然后克制着不住，就是躲在角落里的拥抱，或者是接一个绵长的吻。  
他们有时候会出去看电影，在人群中忌惮着牵手，但是影院里那种密闭漆黑的空间里他们又反而什么也不做了。这很奇怪，有时候利威尔会这样想。他从来都读不懂埃尔文的想法，他又克制不住地去揣度。但是他能在埃尔文这里碰壁一次，他也会碰壁第二次，他总是学不会。  
后来他直白的对埃尔文说，“我总是不知道你在想什么。”  
埃尔似乎很惊讶，他看着利威尔，“什么？”  
“你知不知当你不想被人看出来你在想什么的时候，会下意识地隐藏情绪？”利威尔指出来。  
然后埃尔文才终于明白他的意思一样，“抱歉。”埃尔文说，然后笑，“抱歉让你会有这种想法，利威尔，你想知道什么，你可以直接问我。”  
“我不想知道什么。”利威尔又突然觉得自己表现得非常不成熟，他看着他，“你愿意告诉我的我都想知道。”  
但是埃尔文只是看着他，像是不懂他的意思。他不知道埃尔文真的不懂，还是只是在装傻。利威尔也并不知道自己到底在意什么，他这段时间总是思绪混乱，所有考虑的东西全部在他大脑里纠缠，然后引出他的烦躁与恼怒。  
之后转进七月份，他们的假期开始了。利威尔找了一份兼职，大概是从最初他离家出走开始，利威尔就有一种攒钱的意识。他并没有刻意去攒钱，虽然肯尼并没有给他多少钱，但是但凡得到的，他对到自己手上的钱财就处理得非常明智，他判断什么该买什么不该买，没有不必要的浪费，那就是省钱。  
利威尔的这份兼职还是与上次一样，并不是什么合法机构。是一间小规模的工业洗衣房，连着管理人一共十六个人。其他基本上都是偷渡过来的墨西哥人和古巴人。与上次那个地方没什么不一样的。利威尔并没有一整天都工作，他只需要下午从五点工作到晚上九点就可以，其他时间他可以自己处理。白天的时间他会拿来学习，除此之外他也非常爱在外面闲逛。有时候肯尼在家的时候他几乎一整天都在外面，因为他不想和他吵起来。  
他和埃尔文的联系并不算多，自从上一次的谈话之后，利威尔就减少了联系他的频率。埃尔文即使在假期也非常忙碌，他经常被邀请去其他地方做演讲或者是出差，这些都是他告诉利威尔的，大概是意识到了利威尔的情绪，他似乎在以自己的方式道歉。  
“我这次会去一趟费城，”埃尔文说，“大概四天左右的时间，等我回来的时候，利威尔，”他喊他的名字，“你愿意和我出来吗？”  
利威尔并不知道他有什么计划，但是还是问，“哪一天？”  
“下周五。”埃尔文回答。  
利威尔想了想点点头，但是想起来他们在打电话，于是说，“我去。”  
之后的几天就显得很漫长了。利威尔早上准时起床，他的时间安排得非常有规律，学习，之后出门，下午去工作。肯尼这段时间一直在家，在利威尔第一天开始工作晚归的时候他问了一句，之后就没管他了。  
肯尼这段时间没什么工作，在家时他的脾气就显得特别好。他们有时候也会难得地坐在一起吃饭，或者利威尔晚上工作完回家吃饭时，肯尼会坐在他旁边的凳子上，一边看球赛一边喝啤酒。他有时候会说一些他工作上遇到的事情，比如说开车差点翻车，和前面的车主打了一架，或者是在加州某个汽车旅馆吃到了最难吃的烤牛肉汉堡。他有时候会看见肯尼眼里的疲惫，长期的奔波让他眼角的皱纹越来越深，加之他每次回来时的暴躁和在家里呆上几天之后的情绪对比，利威尔猜到肯尼大概厌倦了这种生活。  
“你为什么不换一份工作？”利威尔在他高兴的时候这样问。  
肯尼灌了一大口啤酒，“做什么都一样，习惯了，就不想换。”  
后来利威尔才发现他一点也不了解肯尼。肯尼有时候会说起利威尔的母亲，他们年龄差距很大，肯尼快15岁的时候她才出生。  
“我母亲生她的时候难产，没挺过来。我爸那个老家伙在我七岁的时候就跟其他女人跑了。所以她生下来就只有我了。我们被送进孤儿院里，因为她太小了，身体虚弱，所以没人领养她。等我成年之后，我就把她带出来了。她那时候才五岁，很多医生都说她活不过七岁。但是最后她挺过来了。她和你一样，利威尔，”肯尼看了他一眼，被回忆带来了情绪，他叹了一口气，“你们太像了，她比你还小，怕生又胆小，这一点和你不一样。她真的很没用，什么也做不了，所以只能我来。她只有我了。我很早就出去赚钱，让她上学，让她吃好穿好。”  
肯尼一直在叹气，利威尔很少见这样的肯尼。肯尼也非常非常少提及利威尔的母亲，他从来不知道她是什么样的人，她走的时候他太小了甚至没有机会去了解。他的房间里有一张她的照片，除了他们长得极其相似之外，利威尔在那张照片上她的笑容里找不出任何端倪。  
“后来呢？”利威尔有些好奇地问肯尼。  
然后肯尼的表情突然变得愤怒起来，他猛地喝了一口啤酒，“后来她跑了。”  
之后他们就卡在了这边。因为利威尔知道，肯尼的情绪变得非常糟糕了，如果他再问的话，只能以吵架的形式收场。

后来利威尔做了许多关于她的梦。但是他一个也记不清明。  
再之后，埃尔文回来了。利威尔提前在工厂请了假，按照埃尔文说的收拾了点需要的东西，就去了他们约定的地方。他们之前都是晚上出门的，但是这一次却非常不一样。他们约的时间很早，早上八点半。埃尔文本来说要来接他的，但是利威尔拒绝了，因为肯尼在家。  
他坐了巴士去他们约的地方，然后大概在那里站了三两分钟，就看见埃尔文的车停在旁边，他让利威尔先上车。利威尔于是上了车，埃尔文继续开车。利威尔上车之后他们就没有说话，事实上他们有段时间没有好好说过话了，但是好像他们两谁也不着急。  
“你什么时候回来的？”利威尔先开口。  
“昨天，”埃尔文转了转方向盘，“九点多到的家。”  
“你可以先休息一天。”  
“这没什么，”埃尔文摇摇头，“有一个一直想去的地方，正好这次和你一起去。”  
利威尔看着他，然后不说话。  
埃尔文透过后视镜看他一眼，“你不好奇去什么地方？”  
“你要把我卖去墨西哥？”利威尔看了他一眼。  
埃尔文只是笑，“这倒没有。我以为你会问。”  
“那你打算带我去哪里？”利威尔于是问。  
埃尔文于是不说话了。这让利威尔瞪大了眼睛，他有些生气地盯着埃尔文，但是埃尔文只看着前面，像是没注意到他的怒视。后来在红绿灯处停下时，埃尔文突然递给他一枝玫瑰。  
他们从来不送花这样的东西，一瞬间让利威尔有些愣住，他看着埃尔文的眼神，然后再看看他手里的那支玫瑰，他略微皱起眉毛，而埃尔文只是扬扬手示意他接过。之后红绿灯开始跳动。埃尔文打算收回继续开车，但是利威尔立即在他收回之前抢过去。  
虽然仅仅一支，包着花束的彩纸和丝带却十分精致。他低着头就嗅到了花瓣上似有若无的香。  
“你不用买花给我，”利威尔说，“我不需要这个，”他说了一声，“况且我也不是女人。”  
埃尔文没有转头，但是利威尔可以看见他的侧脸微微扬起的嘴角。  
“抱歉，”埃尔文说，“我以为你会喜欢。”  
利威尔没说话了。但是这之后他一直都把那支花握在手上，一刻也舍不得放手。埃尔文开了大概一个半小时，车逐渐往山上进去。今天的阳光很好，万里无云，尤其是进了山里，白日天光亮得刺眼。  
最后埃尔文把车停在了旁边的汽车旅馆的停车场，从后备箱拿出他事前准备好的东西，利威尔下了车问，“我们现在在哪里？”  
“我们已经出镇了，”埃尔文提着手上的东西，一边选了条路往旁边的树林里走。利威尔跟在他后面，“那我们去哪里？”  
埃尔文没答话，只是领着他往前走。他们穿过森林，大概走了十几分钟，到了一片平地，周围全都是绿色，静悄悄的能听见清脆的鸟叫和风吹动着树枝发出的沙沙声。再往里走了几分钟，利威尔就听见了哗哗水声。是瀑布，他迅速判断着。然后侧头看着埃尔文，埃尔文只是对他笑。  
利威尔忍不住加快脚步，前面果然是一方两米高的小型瀑布，水从上面打落下来，飞溅起水花，水就积在不深不浅的小谭之中。七月份的天气已经非常热了，他们靠近时，空气里散漫着水汽，多了几分凉爽感。  
“你怎么找到这个地方的？”利威尔忍不住问。  
“一个朋友告诉我的，”埃尔文说，“刚才我们停车的那个旅馆就是他开的。”  
但是利威尔根本就没心情听他说什么，他转头对埃尔文说，“你会游泳吗？”  
埃尔文他几乎没有反应过来，利威尔就抓着他的手，开始猛地往前冲，埃尔文这时候才反应过来，“利威尔！等等——”但是他脚步却自动跟着他，手上提的包下意识丢在地面，接着就是他握着利威尔的手猛地开始起跳，一瞬间他们腾空，心脏加速，然后砰地一声一齐掉落进水了。  
水并没有多深，他们掉进去之后立即浮起来。利威尔先浮起来的，但是他侧头看周围却没有埃尔文的影子，他于是喊他，“埃尔文？”  
但是埃尔文没有回答，他于是再喊了一声。就听见他自己的声音在树林里回响。利威尔这时候突然觉得不妙，想起他问埃尔文会不会游泳的时候他没来得及回答就被他拖下水。利威尔于是立即打算往水里钻，但是他稍微听见一点声音，他猛地转身，就被埃尔文从后面环住。  
“我在这儿。”他们的身体几乎贴在一起，埃尔文的声音在他耳边低沉。  
利威尔立即侧头看着他，他的角度非常扭曲，仰着头看着头发全湿的埃尔文，“你去哪里了？”  
“我就在这里。”埃尔文说着，手臂绕过他的脖颈，让利威尔稍微抬起头。  
“我刚才叫你，”利威尔紧紧盯着他。不知道为什么，埃尔文总觉得这双眼睛映着阳光熠熠闪烁。  
“我听见了，”埃尔文说。  
“但是你没回答。”  
“啊，”埃尔文看见他这严肃模样突然想笑，“我本来只是想吓吓你，”埃尔文说，“我没想到你反应这么大——”  
“我这不是反应大，我——”然后埃尔文低头吻了他一下。利威尔立即瞪大眼睛，于是埃尔文吻了他第二下。终于在他要反击的时候，埃尔文猛地放开他，快速淌进水里游开。  
“我不知道你有这么幼稚。”利威尔看见他在水面露出的脸，然后他开始往埃尔文的方向游过去。于是他们两就在水里不停游移，他们有时候会接吻，或者是牵着手一起潜入水下，或者是相互追逐。  
从水里出来的时候已经是一个小时以后了。他们的全身都是湿的，因为并没有来得及脱衣服就跳进水里，他们现在全身淌着水站在草地上。埃尔文从他拿的包里扯出两根毛巾，一根递给利威尔，一根挂在自己肩膀上。后来他们在水边铺了一块野炊用的垫子。  
他们分别坐在两边，埃尔文将装好的三明治和切好的水果装在盒子里放在他们之间，他倒了一杯咖啡递给利威尔，然后再给自己到了一杯。  
利威尔躺下去，看着透亮发蓝的天空，“我从来不知道天空可以蓝成这样。”  
然后利威尔侧头看他，“你的眼睛比这还蓝。但是我总是看不懂。”  
埃尔文于是看着他，听着他继续开口，“我知道你今天有什么想和我说。”  
“我不知道你想知道什么，”埃尔文说，“但是你必须知道，我绝对不会骗你。”  
“是吗？”利威尔盯着他，“那当你听见我说我想去外面的时候，你想留下我吗？”  
非常直白的问题了，然后利威尔果然看见了埃尔文犹豫了。  
“如果要说实话，那我说我不想就显得我太虚伪了，”埃尔文说，“我当然想让你留下。”  
“但是你从来没有开口让我留下。”利威尔说。  
埃尔文苦笑起来，“我当然没有。我不能。”然后他突然靠近，拉近他们的距离，“利威尔，你不是我一个人的，我不能因为我自己就把你禁锢在我身边。你有梦想，那我就该支持你帮助你实现。”  
“但是你希望我留下。”  
“我希望你快乐。”  
利威尔于是紧紧盯住面前的男人。一直困扰着他的问题在此刻他似乎终于找到了答案。而这个答案全然取决于埃尔文的回答。他早知道他会如何回答，但是他忍不住要来确认。埃尔文在他自己和利威尔之间选了利威尔，那很明显，利威尔也做出了决定。他决定留下来。留在他身边。而当真切感受到了埃尔文对他的爱与尊重，利威尔看着他，不知道他有什么值得埃尔文这样做。他并不值得。  
但是利威尔没有说出来，他只是盯着他，然后转移话题，“说说你以前的事情吧，我想听。”  
之后他们就一直坐在树林里，他们聊了不少各自的经历。然后他们开始在山林里面跑，站在高处眺望远处的起伏的山峦，风吹动树林发出来的沙沙声响，那些树叶抖动着，阳光打落下来像是五彩光谱。利威尔速度比埃尔文快上许多，他的身体特别轻盈，动作迅速，很快把他甩在后面。然后他就看见了一小方花田，杂乱地长在树丛，与树根共享养分。风轻轻吹过来，利威尔嗅到大片的花香。菖蒲，铃兰，鸢尾和百合，还有其他利威尔不认识的花，盛开着，繁盛明亮的颜色抓挠他的视线。  
利威尔想了想，然后迅速摘了一朵百合，开始往回跑。他将那朵花藏在背后，小心翼翼地移动，最后看见埃尔文的身影出现在他的视野里。  
“利威尔！”一看见他，埃尔文就立即跑过来，“不要跑远了，天要黑了。”  
利威尔看着他靠近，点点头。于是埃尔文转身往回走，但是利威尔立即拉住他的袖子。埃尔文转头看他，想要问他怎么了。  
利威尔低下头，咬着唇，然后抬头看他，将藏在背后的那一朵百合递给他。  
“回礼。”利威尔说。  
埃尔文先是惊讶，然后就是毫不掩饰的高兴，接过利威尔递给他的花，他对利威尔笑，“谢谢你，利威尔。这还是我第一次收到花。”  
利威尔只是耸耸肩。  
之后他们开始往回走。埃尔文小心翼翼将那朵百合放在车上，才开车回去。  
因为已经天黑了，埃尔文是直接把利威尔送回去的，但是利威尔只让他停在路口边，这样就不会被肯尼看到。利威尔捏着那朵玫瑰，现在已经开始慢慢枯萎了。像任何一次他们告别一样，利威尔说，“我走了。”  
埃尔文侧头看着他，然后在他脸上落下一吻，“晚安。”  
利威尔忍不住想拉住他的衣服吻他，但是他最后克制住自己的冲动。然后他解开安全带，开了车门，但是当他刚一步踏出去，他就看见了肯尼站在不远处看着他们。  
一瞬间冰冷的恐惧攀附上他的脊柱，利威尔这辈子从来没有像这一刻一样感到窒息。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

利威尔僵直在原地，肯尼站在大概离他们三四米左右的样子，手里提着一堆啤酒和外卖盒，他嘴里咬着一支烟，一动不动，燃得几乎只剩滤嘴，泛出青烟微微晃动。利威尔不知道他是否看见埃尔文吻他，他希望最好没有。他全身都几乎发软，手心里紧紧捏着冷汗，那种发了疯的慌乱搅动着他肚子让他差点作呕出来。利威尔绝对不是个胆小的人，但是他知道如果肯尼发现了他和埃尔文的关系意味着什么。  
意味着这这件事情肯尼绝对不会善罢甘休。肯尼并不是个相信社会制度的人，但是这件事情他一定会走法律程序。利威尔说不出确切的根据，但是他就是知道肯尼会这么做。意味着埃尔文会承担所有责任。他会失去工作。他的声誉会为此受到污损。甚至他会进监狱。利威尔太怕了，他早该知道这些结果的，但是当面对这些的时候，他忽然才开始发了疯一样地后悔。  
而现在他唯一能祈祷的就是肯尼没有看见。  
但是很明显肯尼看见了。利威尔看见他大跨步地走过来，他的表情暴戾又愤怒，将滤嘴吐在一边，狠狠咬起牙齿，他沿着下颌线留的胡子让他看起来像一匹狼，瘦削，暴戾，因年纪动作略微迟缓，但是眼里闪出的寒光狠厉又令人战栗，利威尔站在车门口，全身都僵直着，一动不动。  
“利威尔？”埃尔文看见他的反常于是开口叫他的名字。他的视线被利威尔挡住了，所以没有看见肯尼。利威尔死死捏住车门边缘，他的指尖发白，他没转身，但是开口对他说，“埃尔文，你先走。”他看见肯尼越来越近，“快点。”  
但是埃尔文并没有懂他的言下之意，他取下安全带，打算开门走下去。但是他刚抬头就看见肯尼的身影。肯尼一看见他，就将手里提着的装满啤酒的塑料袋子猛地举起来用力砸过来。不知道肯尼的力气有多大，但是埃尔文看见了他车上的挡风玻璃出现了巨大的碎裂痕迹，还有被啤酒罐砸碎飞出来的金属片，从里面淌出来的啤酒泡沫顺着车窗往下流。那场面像个混乱不堪的战场。  
埃尔文一瞬间明白了发生了什么。他的眼睛里有一丝慌乱，但是他立即镇定下来。稳住心神，让自己冷静下来，然后开门下车。他早就做好今日的觉悟，该承担的他自然也不会退缩。  
“阿克曼先生——”埃尔文刚一站稳，肯尼猛地一拳头砸过来，他的力气非常大，埃尔文几乎没站稳，直接撞在车上。他手把在车门才终于稳住身体。  
“埃尔文！”利威尔从副驾驶绕过车头，但是被肯尼拉住。利威尔的力气算不上小，但是被肯尼拉住的时候他连动都动不了，肯尼像是要把他的骨头捏碎。埃尔文站立起来，把身体站得笔直，他看着利威尔示意他不要动。  
“阿克曼先生，我觉得我们可以谈一谈，”埃尔文开始流鼻血，他的右脸颊已经肿起来，口腔很明显被牙齿磕破了，嘴角边显露出斑斑血迹。但是他仍旧站得很直，一动不动。  
肯尼盯着他，他的拳头捏紧，随时准备着打埃尔文第二拳。“那我问你，刚才你们在车上做什么？”  
“...我亲了他。”埃尔文顿了一下，然后答。  
“那你知道他才多大？”肯尼继续问。  
“17。”埃尔文皱起眉毛，迟疑了一下。  
“你还对他做了什么？”肯尼盯着他，恨不得将他千刀万剐。  
埃尔文沉默了。肯尼那一瞬间愤怒再次爆发，他挥起拳头往他另外一边脸颊狠狠砸过去，他的动作太快了，埃尔文几乎还没站稳他就又被揍了一拳，肯尼的愤怒像是达到了最大值，“你个狗娘养的混蛋，没人性的东西，他才17！”  
但是埃尔文从来没有还手，他咬着牙承受着肯尼的一切愤怒。他努力将手撑在车上，拼尽全力让自己站稳不那么狼狈。但是当肯尼猛地一脚朝他踹过来，埃尔文倒在地上。他全身都在痛，风呼呼地从他耳边吹过，然后他听见利威尔的声音。  
利威尔用尽全身力气狠狠踹了肯尼一脚，因为疼痛他的手稍微松开，利威尔就挣脱开他的手，然后迅速跑过来挡在埃尔文前面。他没有把他扶起来，而是紧紧盯着肯尼，像是个蓄势待发等待时机将对方脖子咬断的小野兽。  
利威尔的眼睛映着旁边的路灯闪出刀锋似的冷光，又寒又利，啸出杀意。  
“你再动他，”利威尔死死盯着他，背脊僵直着看起来死板无活气，他的眼睛半合着，灰蓝色的眸子此刻已经蒙上一层阴影，“你再敢动他一下，肯尼，”  
“我就杀了你。”  
此刻的利威尔被夜色蒙上一层残酷的黑，伴随着他的一字一句，都显露出他的阴暗面与偏激。但是当埃尔文从他身后站起来，将手搭在他的肩膀上，“利威尔。”语气轻柔，但是里面带着提醒。  
利威尔才猛地被拉回理智，回想起自己刚才的话。那并不是他的本意，但是肯尼如果继续动手，那他也不知道自己会做出什么来。肯尼只是盯着他，眼睛微微眯起来，他看着利威尔，然后看着他身后的埃尔文。  
“阿克曼先生，”埃尔文越过利威尔，仍旧往肯尼的方向走过来，“我并不是要澄清我所犯的错，这是我应得的教训。但是如果——”  
“收起你的屁话。”肯尼说，“从你把手放在这个小鬼身上那一刻我们就没什么需要谈的。我早就知道你是哪种人，史密斯，别来跟我装什么伪善，你骗到了他，你骗不了我。现在”，肯尼指着他，“你该滚回你家里，祈祷着警察晚点到。”然后他的视线转向利威尔，“我在家等你。”肯尼说完转头往回走去，丝毫不担心利威尔逃跑。  
埃尔文的嘴唇抿成一条线。他立在原地一动不动。利威尔转头，看见他脸上的伤，肯尼下手特别重，埃尔文的两边脸颊都不同程度肿起来，鼻子里的鼻血始终没有停下来。脸上还被擦伤拉出一条长长的口。两边嘴角都渗出血。埃尔文低头看着他，试图装作平静，给他一个笑。但是利威尔看见了他眼里的汹涌起来的情绪。他想伸手摸摸他的脸，但是最后他什么也没做。  
“你先回去吧。”利威尔说。他抬头看着他，“回去的时候用冰块敷一下。然后好好睡一觉。”  
“这不是你的错，所以你不会有事的。”利威尔看着他，视线一刻不移，“我不会让你有事的。”  
但是埃尔文只是拉住他，“你不要冲动。”  
利威尔只是盯着他，灯光打落下来，光与暗在他脸上留出晦暗不明的边界。他努力克制住不让自己的声音发抖。  
“埃尔文，”利威尔喊他的名字，“这次解决之后，我们就分开吧。”  
埃尔文立在原地，没有说话。同样地，他的头低下来，逆着光，脸上全是阴翳看不清任何情绪。利威尔甚至没有抬头看他，避讳着低下头，他长长地呼吸了一口气，然后迅速又决绝地转身。那朵插在他衬衫上的玫瑰落在地面上，他毫不犹豫一脚踩上去。颜色深艳热烈的花瓣被踩进土里，花瓣细碎的散落开，再也不复原样。  
利威尔一直一直往前走，他努力让自己站直，装作刀枪不入的样子看上去非常有气势。但是当他独自穿过长长的路，终于在狭窄逼仄的暗巷里，他的腿脚颤抖着，身体猛地摔在地面，膝盖磕在石头上狠狠发痛。他的手不停不停颤抖着，眼泪从眼眶里掉落下来。

利威尔开门的时候肯尼在打电话。他坐在沙发上，点燃一根烟，他在听对面说话时狠狠吸了一口，然后说话时那些烟雾就从他嘴和鼻腔里吐出来，裹在他周身。利威尔不知道他在跟谁打电话，但是当他听到关于法律，未成年，性关系，这样的关键字，利威尔猛地冲上去将肯尼的手机抢过来，他迅速按了挂断，然后想也不想将手机狠狠摔在地板上，手机被摔得七零八落，破碎的零件在地板上弹跳起来，最后落在他脚边。  
肯尼转头盯着他，利威尔毫不退缩地直视他，但是肯尼眼里是他从未见过的冷酷。然后肯尼猛地站起来，他伸手用力掐住利威尔的后颈，非常用力地将他推在墙上，利威尔的脸撞在墙面，牙齿磕到口腔内壁，他立刻尝到了血的味道。  
“看看你做的好事，小鬼，”肯尼咬牙切齿，“看看你做的好事。我出去工作挣钱让你上学，你在搞什么？我问你？”  
利威尔盯着他的眼睛，眼神里全是恨意，他死死咬着嘴唇，“放开我。”  
“他给了你什么好处？啊？钱？还是什么？让你愿意对着他张开腿？”肯尼几乎是扯着他的头发，利威尔觉得他的头皮都痛得麻木了，但是他没有心思去理会那些，他继续听着肯尼说，“还是他给你什么条件？他说什么你就信什么？那种人在你还在吃奶的时候就跟女人乱搞了，你信他？利威尔，你他妈就是个蠢货！！”  
利威尔猛地从旁边桌子上抓起一个马克杯，狠狠朝肯尼砸过去。肯尼松开他迅速躲开，利威尔离开他的禁锢，又快速朝他砸了一个花瓶。玻璃制品落在地面碎成无数锋利碎片，他咬牙切齿地用手指着肯尼，“你再侮辱他试试，肯尼。”  
肯尼站在旁边，他们没有开灯，阴影落在他脸上，显得他的眼窝里像是漆黑的旋涡，“怎么？你想对我做什么？杀了我？利威尔，我做了什么值得你这样仇视我？你五岁我就开始带着你了，我出去工作，我挣钱，我供你上学，让你睡得安稳，而你现在为了一个来历不明的人要杀我？我早知道你忘恩负义，我不求你能报答我什么，但是这就是你对我的态度？”  
利威尔盯着他，试图让自己面无表情，“如果你再继续逼我的话，肯尼，我也不知道我会做什么。”  
“我怎么逼你？我他妈在保护你！”肯尼突然提高声音，“你屁都不懂！我看你是鬼迷心窍了，那个混蛋说什么你就听什么？！你的脑子跟你身高一样发育不全你才敢信他！这种人我见多了，利威尔，他们都是没有心的婊子养的混蛋，他们有钱，有时间，会说好话。你觉得他看得上你什么？只是因为你年轻。这就是他们要的，一旦他腻了就抽身走了，而你，”肯尼指着他，“而你，利威尔，你最后只剩一身伤。你太年轻了，或许这辈子都在阴影里。”  
“他不是你说的那样，”利威尔说，“埃尔文和你说的任何人都不一样——”  
肯尼的眼神变得嘲讽起来，出言打断他，“所以说你——”  
“你他妈听我把话说完！”利威尔猛地提高声音，“你甚至连我的话都没耐心听，你凭什么说服我？你连我自己的想法都不尊重，那你凭什么要把你自己的观点强加在我身上？我说埃尔文不一样那他就是不一样，他独一无二。而你刚才说的那一切，都不过是在侮辱他的人格。而我愿意听他的，最基本的是因为他懂得尊重我。”然后他盯着肯尼，“而你，你只不过是一直把我当蠢货，既然你当初决定带着我，那你为什么不负点责任教导我？而不是在这种时候跳出来履行你的什么狗屁监护人的义务！”  
“我尊重你？我尊重你就是眼看着你自讨苦吃的话，你自己想往火坑里跳，我不想阻止你，但是看在你妈的份上——”  
“你他妈少提她，怎么她现在已经是你的挡箭牌了吗？肯尼，你最好直视你自己，而不是把她拉出来，如果你真的那么在意她，那为什么她生我的时候，直到死的时候，你连看她一眼都没来？”  
然后肯尼的眼神变得复杂起来，利威尔从来没见过肯尼有这种眼神，他首先看见的是痛苦，像是陈旧的伤口被揭开，之后再是愤怒，最后是无可奈何，“因为她不听我的话，”他看着利威尔，“就像你现在一样，不听我的话。”  
“她那时候才16岁，比你还小，利威尔，被骗的时候我怎么说她也不听，最后跟那个男人跑去好莱坞，然后呢？”肯尼笑起来，“你看见她的下场了吗，她17岁就怀了你，五六个月从洛杉矶坐火车到这里来找我。我让她把你打掉，她不，然后就跑了。后来她做什么，你也知道吧，天天对着男人张开腿赚点钱把你养大。最后她得到了什么？你告诉我，她得到了什么？”  
利威尔死死把住墙壁，坚决不显示出自己的颤抖。但是他没办法不分心去想那些，他知道他母亲做什么，即使他曾经猜测过，但是从来不知道还有这样的隐情。而此刻，他忽然意识到，肯尼这样的事情经历了两次。他努力不去想起他母亲得到了什么，因为很明显她什么也没得到。得到的只有被搅碎的心，和他，和对生活绵长的绝望。但是当他想到埃尔文。他想到那双真挚的眼睛，颜色蓝得透亮像是宝石。他尊重他，听他的意见，再给他自己的建议。埃尔文笑的时候，更像是阳光。而他不停克制，始终不让他们的关系出格足以让利威尔将所有信任给他。  
他始终坚信着，最后他说，“埃尔文和他们不一样。”  
肯尼只是冷冷地看着他，“我管不了那么多。一不一样让他在监狱里自己判断。”  
“你不能。”利威尔终于显示出一丝慌乱，“肯尼，是我自己缠着他的，这跟他没有任何关系，是我自己一直不放手，这真的跟他没有任何关系——”  
但是肯尼根本不理他，他开始往外走，利威尔于是拦住他不让他走。于是肯尼伸手将他推开。很明显没被他说服。  
之后利威尔就抓住他的衣服，“肯尼，这件事真的跟他没关系。”利威尔仰头望着他，脸上是从未有过的示弱，“他只不过是想当个老师，他真的很优秀，如果你愿意跟他聊聊你也会知道他不是那种人，为什么一定要到这种地步。”  
“以前的错我不想再犯第二次。”肯尼看着他说完，继续往外走。  
“为什么你就是不懂！他们不一样！那也不是你的选择！”利威尔提高声音，但是肯尼没有一丝一毫的动摇，他也没有丝毫犹豫往门外走。正要开门的时候，利威尔终于慌了，他的骨头像是被碾碎一般全身都没了力气，绝望攫住他，他跑过去时摔在地上，手死死揪着肯尼的衣服下摆。  
“肯尼——”他的声音终于带着点哭腔。在经过长久的伪装坚强之后利威尔终于显露出软弱。肯尼转头看他。眼神里全是冷漠，但是隐藏在之后的是细微的动摇。  
“如果你出去了，那我这辈子都不会好了。如果埃尔文进了监狱，那一切都是我的错。我爱他，恨不得为他承担一切，如果你起诉他，那就全部都是我的错，是我破坏了他的生活，他的梦想，他的事业。肯尼，你说你为了不让我受伤，但是你如果坚持这么做，才是对我最大的摧残。”  
肯尼冷冷看着他，“你以为你威胁得到我？”  
“我已经跟他断绝关系了。”利威尔望着他，快速解释，企图说服肯尼，“我说到做到，我保证，我可以转学，或者不上学，我都愿意。”  
肯尼盯着他，久久地，将他的手甩开，摔门而出。  
然后只余利威尔一人。他坐在地板上，冰冷的触感透过他的皮肤，沿着血脉向身上延伸。房子里又黑又寂，活像个墓穴，充满死气。

利威尔坐在门边，靠在墙壁上一动不动。完了，一切都完了。埃尔文一切都完了，因为他。他们再也没有未来。没有未来，也不会有什么规划，他不必要上大学了，因为再也没有任何意义了。利威尔不知道为什么，他总是这样不走运。他的运气坏透了。之后又猛地发现，造成这场结果的不是埃尔文，不是运气，不是肯尼，不是他这辈子的霉运，是他自己。是他自己本身，他的固执，他的虚妄幻想，是他的僭越，是他，全都是他。是他自己要来了这一切美好，尔后因他这一切美好崩塌碎裂至他们头顶砸下，如五雷轰顶。  
再之后他又想到了走时对埃尔文的保证，他的语气信誓旦旦。他并不知道自己那时为何如此笃定他能说服肯尼，他一定是慌到了极限才能如此信口雌黄。现在他失败了，肯尼走了，而他坐在地板上无能为力。埃尔文这一生，就毁在了他的身上。  
他不知道哪个更让他痛一点，再也不见埃尔文，和埃尔文遭受如此无妄之灾。之后他醒悟，他自己对埃尔文的那点幻想与埃尔文的安然无恙相比根本不值一提，如果，他想，如果埃尔文这一次能够平安度过，他可以跑到天涯海角不再与他见面。只要他能够平安无事。  
但是现在他把一切都搞砸了。一切都被他毁了。他不停重复回想，如果当时他不和肯尼争执，如果不和他吵架，肯尼是否会仁慈一点？如果他当时放软态度，肯尼或许会网开一面？假设无效，但是他知道如果自己当初不那么具有攻击性，那结果会比现在好上许多。  
但是他控制不住，当他听见有人侮辱埃尔文他控制不住，那更像是在挑衅他的自尊践踏他的尊严。埃尔文是他的骄傲。他爱他。他敬他。他信任他。  
而他毁了这一切。因为自己对他的执拗，过于执拗到偏激，才造成这样的后果。  
他坐在地板上，夜里全是虚妄的黑，触不到边界。利威尔仰起头，从来不知道夏日的夜可以黑成这样，又冷得他发颤。

肯尼回来的时候已经是凌晨三点多了，他一开门就看见利威尔坐在门口，一动不动，几乎保持着和他出门时的一个动作。肯尼愣了一下，关上门，将鞋脱下来丢在一边，然后避讳着地面上的狼藉，坐在沙发上。  
凌晨的空气里散漫着湿冷的水汽，外面的天灰蒙蒙的，从窗外投在地板上，散乱排列的家具落在地面上，打落的阴影是厚重的铅。  
“他说他很高兴我能留下来。”利威尔的声音像是浸湿在夜里，带着些清冷。“如果不是他，我早就走了。我当时已经赚了足够的钱，买好了车票，我已经上了火车了就差一分钟就要走了，但是我留下来了。”  
肯尼坐在沙发里，一动不动。  
“我为他留下来了。”利威尔的声音闷闷沉沉，“在更早之前，我跟你吵架，我在外面晃了好几天，是他找到我的。他把我带回家，是他教会我要考虑周围的人，而不是一味地自私自利特立独行。”  
“他说我有这样的感情很难得。他说我是个心软的人，他尊重我，他会听我的意见，他也会指出我的错误。没有人会听我说话，没有一个人。但是他会花大把的时间听我说，他鼓励我，他说如果你想要什么，就努力去得到。”利威尔的声音开始带着点鼻音，“这是你做不到的，肯尼。包括她。你们都做不到。”  
“是他第一次让我觉得有一种被重视的感觉，他让我觉得我至少是个人而不是其他什么累赘和责任。但是他给我的感觉远不止于此。”  
“我从来不在你面前提过我想上大学，肯尼。因为我觉得你会嘲讽我打击我。我有很多事情没跟你说过。但是上大学这一件，我跟他说了。我说我想往外走，然后再也不回来了。你知道他是怎么说的吗？他说他支持我他会帮助我。我问他为什么不把我留下，他说我不是他的，比起满足他的私欲，他更希望我活得快乐。”利威尔坐在原地，抬头看着肯尼，但是他只能看见他的轮廓，坐在沙发上更像是一尊石像。  
“他绝对不是你所说的那些人，肯尼，即使我知道我说再多你也不会相信，”利威尔的声音变得更清晰，“我改变不了你的决定，但是你也绝对改变不了我的决定。自从我为他留下那一刻起，我就做好了的决定。你要起诉他，让他进监狱，那没关系，我可以等，或者是同样和他一起进监狱。你就当我是鬼迷心窍，但是这是我自己对我自己的惩罚，因为我毁掉了他的人生，那我也该对此负责。”  
肯尼一句话也没说。他坐在沙发上，脊背略微佝偻起来，窗外的天空比刚才亮了一些，将他的阴影打落在地面，投出一个模糊的轮廓。之后他站起来，踩着地面的玻璃碎片，朝他走过去。他在离利威尔三四步的地方停了下来，然后低头看他。但是利威尔什么也看不见，能看见的只有肯尼的身形轮廓。  
“你就在家里不要乱跑。”这是肯尼出门之前说的最后一句话。  
再之后利威尔在那里坐到了天亮，阳光缓缓从窗户投进来时，过于炽烈的光灼伤他的眼睛。照亮了地面上的一片狼藉，显示出他的作恶多端。他站起来时因为长久的姿势导致他的腿脚麻木，他又迅速摔下去，膝盖和手撑在地面上。额角嗑在了地面的玻璃碎片上，大片的血迹从皮肤里渗出，滴落在地板。他的头脑有些发昏，然后从旁边凳子上扯过一件衣服按在自己的伤口上，最后又坐回了原来地板上的位置。  
阳光映照在玻璃上闪出强烈的光，投在他的眼睛里，转出了光晕，一大一小不停收缩，模糊又斑斓。然后他的手撑在墙面上，慢慢从地面上爬起来。他想找自己的手机，他现在发了疯地想听埃尔文的声音。他想给他道歉，想和他说话，想对他说自己的决定，问他愿不愿意原谅他。  
但是他没有找到自己的手机。他站立在沙发旁边，看着昨天肯尼的手机，被他抢过来狠狠摔在地上的碎片散乱在地面。后来他真的没有心情再想别的了，肯尼让他呆在家里别乱跑，那他就不能再忤逆触怒他。利威尔遭受得够多了，他再也承受不起更多的代价了。他回了自己的房间，看着上面堆叠着的书本，最后也只得倒在床铺上。盯着天花板，心如死灰。  
肯尼中午的时候回来了一趟，在房间里找了一点东西就又出门了。他在窗边看见肯尼上了他的小货车，然后往外面开去。利威尔立即有了精神，他想给埃尔文打电话，他可以去楼下的便利店打，但是号码他始终是想不清楚。他记得他曾经给了自己一张纸条，于是开始翻箱倒柜地找，但是找了很久之后无果，最后泄气地躺在床上。  
肯尼再次回来的时候，已经是下午六点多的时候了。他开门时，利威尔坐在沙发上，等待让他内心煎熬，他于是把整个房子全部打扫了一遍。肯尼进来的时候看了一眼默不做声，又看了一眼他额头上的绷带，最后把手里提着的袋子丢在桌子上，里面装着两个外卖盒。  
之后他去洗了手，从冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒走过来坐在他旁边。  
“吃饭。”肯尼看了他一眼。但是利威尔没动。肯尼于是懒得理会他，自己拿了他的那一份，一边喝了一大口啤酒，然后开始吃饭。利威尔紧紧盯着他，等着他说话。但是最后肯尼什么也没说。  
“你知道，这件事情不是你闭口不谈就能过去的。”利威尔于是主动提起。  
“别在吃饭的时候说这些破事，”肯尼瞪了他一眼，“喝啤酒都没味道了。”  
利威尔于是闭上嘴，然后他站起来，打算往外面走。  
“你也最好不要出去，小子，”肯尼背对着他头也没回，“我要找不到你我就报警，然后让他们先找你那个混蛋老师。”  
利威尔于是停住了，他果然不动了。最后老老实实退回来，坐回沙发上。拿起肯尼带回来的另外一份外卖开始吃。肯尼也不惊讶于他的顺从，他连眼睛都没抬一下，迅速吃完饭，将瓶子里剩的啤酒一口喝完，最后扔进垃圾桶里。  
之后肯尼洗了个澡换了件衣服又出去了。利威尔就坐在那张沙发上，他连动都没动一下。他也不敢冒险再惹怒肯尼了，因为至少他能知道，肯尼还并没有报警。不知道为什么他突然有些放心下来。利威尔并没吃多少东西，后来他就拿了衣服开始洗澡，他不停想着现在的埃尔文在干什么。但是他大脑一片空白。  
之后他回到床上开始睡觉。知道肯尼还没报警之后，他忽然就能够睡着了。但是他并没有太深的睡眠。一直不停地做梦。一直关于他小时候的一些记忆碎片。关于他母亲的记忆在梦里似乎清晰异常。但是他始终想不起来。他梦到了很多琐事，记得最清楚的是他躺在婴儿床上，听见男人和女人的叫声，夹杂着楼下的狗吠，风掀起了窗帘，呜呜地抖动把他吓到了，他于是哭，最后听见男人的咒骂和狠狠的摔门声。他感受到他母亲的手轻轻擦掉他眼角的泪水，然后开始哼着曲子。她的声音柔软又轻盈，带着微微哭腔，绵长又绝望。  
尔后他的梦转到了肯尼，那时候他还很年轻，三十几岁的样子，手里拿着他母亲的照片，记忆于是沿着那发黄的边角，重新被附上灵魂。他第一次见到肯尼的时候，就知道肯尼不会花太多心思在他身上。肯尼并不适合抚养孩子，这也可能是他这辈子都没结婚的原因之一。利威尔有时候会这样想，但是他当然知道肯尼没有结婚的最大原因是因为他。而同时肯尼并不像其他父母，或者是他母亲，肯尼从来不会牵他，哄他或者是安慰。印象中的肯尼只教会他活下去。他教他打架。教他如何不被饿死。教他不要把自己交给任何人。教他自私自利。所以利威尔从来不会信任。他习惯性把自己裹成一团，用尖利刺人的外表伪装自己。但凡有人靠近便被刺得血流如注。所以他不懂得信任，不懂人情世故，他直白伤人，他乖张孤僻。  
有时候利威尔会觉得遇到埃尔文是他的运气。他想起肯尼说的那样，他甚至有一瞬间的动摇。埃尔文对他来说过于完美，以至于他会觉得那像个致命的陷阱。所以大概是他不值得这些美好，于是他付出了代价。甚至他倒是宁愿那只是一场陷阱。这样他就不用如此煎熬忍受折磨。  
利威尔是被惊醒的。他的全身都淌着汗水，呼吸猛烈急促，胸膛急剧起伏。他睁着眼睛，周围全都是黑，他努力想要辨认房间的轮廓，在看见熟悉的场景之后松了一口气。他打开灯的开关，下了床跑去浴室打开水龙头将水拍在自己的脸上以稳定自己的情绪。之后他站在原地，水滴顺着他的眉眼鼻尖滑落下去，在他的衣服前襟落下形状不一的水花。他看着镜子，镜面上透着水汽，让里面的自己看上去虚假得像一团雾。  
他清晰记得那个梦。他不太清楚具体背景，具体时间和具体地点。但是他记得每一处细节。他和埃尔文，面对面坐在椅子上，埃尔文一只手卷着书页，他能记得他衬衫袖口的扣子，和露出来的手腕。他拿着书跟他讲阿喀琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯的之间的故事。甚至利威尔都记不清楚他从哪里看的这个故事，此刻却发生在他的梦里。  
“你觉得他们之间的是爱情吗？”他记得自己这样问他。  
埃尔文点点头，“很多人都是这么认为的，爱情，或者是灵魂伴侣，至少阿喀琉斯在明知道自己会死还要为了帕特罗克洛斯复仇，这一点上我觉得他们之间存在爱情这样的东西。”  
他记得当时看着埃尔文，他的全身都在发光，色调饱和却突然无声，像是历史书上印刷出来的中世纪带有神秘色彩的宗教画。不知道为什么，他忽然开口。打断了静默。  
“我也会。”利威尔说。  
然后他看着埃尔文，他微微扬起嘴角。埃尔文于是笑起来。之后利威尔轻轻起身吻了他一下。这更像是触发了什么机关。或是死亡征兆。他听见了从外面传来的粗暴声响，金属摩擦墙面，拉扯出尖锐声响使他惊惧。再之后是枪声。尖利的枪声划破夜空，再之后一群人突然冲了进来，他们穿着军装，带着面具，荷枪实弹，猛地将埃尔文制伏，毫无仁慈同样也不给予尊重将他踩在地面上，然后当着利威尔的面毫不犹豫地拉动保险栓，小型来复枪近距离指着埃尔文的头猛地一声开枪。过于真实，利威尔甚至记得血液飞溅起来的场景，然后滴落在地板炸裂出艳丽的花，红得不吉利。  
即使这只是个梦，但是再之后他再也睡不着了。他开了灯坐在房间里开始发呆，眼神盯着窗外不停失焦空洞。再之后他开始拿出纸张想把这些东西写下来。他长长地呼吸，试图用轻松的语气写上他梦见埃尔文在他面前被枪击这件事。他试图轻描淡写，但是最后他发现自己手都在抖，利威尔于是烦躁地把笔丢开。  
他一直坐在椅子上，不知道多久，天就亮了。肯尼回来的时候，太阳刚刚照进房间里。他看上去疲惫极了，眼底下一片青黑，肩膀微微耷拉下来。之后他去冰箱拿了一瓶啤酒，这时候喝酒并不是个好时间。但是肯尼一点也在乎。之后的一整天肯尼都没再出去，他坐在沙发上打开电视机，看着球赛。利威尔坐在他旁边，试图从他那里得到点什么讯息，但是肯尼什么也没说。  
“你有这个功夫盯着我还不如去收拾你的东西。”在晚饭之前，肯尼这样对利威尔说。  
利威尔呆了一下，“什么？”然后猛然醒悟，他紧紧盯着肯尼，“什么意思？”  
“我们要搬走。”利威尔盯着肯尼说，这是陈述句，并不带疑问。  
“你要是懂了，就别像个蠢货一样在这里废话浪费我时间。”  
“搬去哪里？”利威尔只是盯着他，继续开口。  
肯尼侧头看他，眼睛微微眯起，“搬去哪里你到时候自然会知道，现在，你最好别问那么多。”  
利威尔于是不说话了。他闭着嘴往自己的房间里走。开始拿出包收拾东西。他不知道去哪里，不知道什么时候出发，不知道埃尔文怎么样了，更不知道肯尼的打算。他现在唯一能做的就是听肯尼的话，他别无选择。  
就他收拾东西的时候，门铃响了。利威尔转头看着门外。没有多少人会来找他们。就算有，更多的是敲门，这样礼貌地按门铃的就利威尔所知的只有一个。他的心都跳起来，血液里像是燃起了猛烈的火花，他几乎就要冲出去。但是肯尼站在门前，用眼神阻止了他。  
肯尼盯着他，眼神冰冷。他指着他，“你就呆在房间里，不要出来。”  
利威尔于是立在原地，死死咬着牙齿，僵直着脊背，用尽全身力气强迫自己呆在原地。铃声是有规律的，隔上三秒响一次，礼貌，但是从没间断。最后是肯尼开门，利威尔就听见了埃尔文的声音。他使劲捏着拳头不让自己跑过去。肯尼开了门之后，走出去再把门合上。于是利威尔什么也听不见了。  
他全身都在发抖，喉咙狠狠发颤，他想大喊，但是发不出任何声音。他低着头死死捏着自己的拳头，然后飞快冲过去，打开门，但是他们已经不再门口了。利威尔于是冲出去，他不顾自己赤着脚，踩在冰冷肮脏的楼梯上，过于急促的呼吸让他心肺发痛，他用力又迅速地下楼梯，重重地踩落在地面上震得他腿脚经脉发麻，略过的风声在他耳边呼啸。  
但是他刚下一楼，就看见肯尼走进来。隔着远远的距离他看见了埃尔文的背影。他想冲过去，肯尼迅速将他拦住。  
“让你听话有那么难，还是你太蠢了听不懂话？”肯尼盯着他，“我说让你不要动，利威尔，我已经给够你仁慈了，你要是再这么任性犯蠢——”  
“他怎么样了！他怎么样了！肯尼，我只想知道这个，”利威尔抬头望着他，他死死抓着肯尼的手臂，“你只要告诉我，我就什么也不会做了。”  
“他什么事也没有，小鬼，这是你要的，现在你也该满意了。”  
利威尔盯着他，考虑着他的话的可信度。肯尼的表情没有任何说谎的端倪。最后他选择相信肯尼，松开他的手臂，退后一步，开始往楼梯上走去。之后他听见了肯尼跟在他后面的脚步声。  
他们又回到了房子里。利威尔一进门快速往窗户跑去，但是埃尔文的身影早已经消失了。他这么做都不过是徒劳。  
之后的一天就是周一。肯尼这天早早地就出去了。利威尔趁他出去的这段时间，将他前一天晚上写的信装进信封里。他依稀记起埃尔文住的地址，但是并不那么确定。他找了离他家最近的一个邮箱丢了进去。后来想起来他并没有贴邮票。但是就这样了，他已经不想再考虑那些东西了。  
肯尼回来的时候手里夹着一个文件袋。那个文件袋上面印着他学校的标志。他对那个文件袋再熟悉不过了。他之前退学也收到了这样的文件袋。他一下就猜到了肯尼去给他办理了退学。之后的一天，肯尼请了两个朋友帮他搬运家具。没用的肯尼全部拿去卖掉了。需要的他就搬进了他的小货车里。根据他们的交谈，利威尔可以猜测肯尼已经把这间房子转手卖给了一个朋友。但是他们始终没有提及要搬去哪里。  
最后房子里空落落的，只剩他们两个人。肯尼跟他说明天要出发。利威尔于是早早把自己关进房间。他一直在等待着肯尼进房间。因为电视机已经被搬走了所以肯尼很早就进了房间。之后利威尔一直等着他睡着。  
之后利威尔从房间里悄悄溜出来。这时候已经快十点多了。他迅速穿好鞋，往外面走去，一举一动都小心翼翼，避免吵醒肯尼。他出去之后立即开始跑，他的速度很快，但是就这样跑过去很浪费时间。他出来的时候带了点钱。这时候巴士已经没有开了，他希望自己能去租车行租一辆自行车。他的运气足够好，租车行没有关门。但是现在很晚了他们拒绝把车租给他。利威尔暗骂了一声，他手里的钱远远不够坐出租车。于是他只能用跑的。夜里的街上一片冷清，路上只有来往的车辆，和明亮的路灯。  
利威尔努力回忆起去埃尔文的家，他跑了很久，肺部因呼吸急促而发痛。他大概跑了四十分钟，才看到了熟悉的大门。他跑过去，请门卫给他开门。但是见到的并不是往日熟悉的那个，而是另外一个他没见过的。利威尔知道自己的运气用光了。他于是试图给那个人解释。  
“我找埃尔文·史密斯先生，能不能给我开个门？”利威尔尽量礼貌。  
“你是哪位？找他有什么事？”那个门卫抬眼看了他一眼。  
“我是他的学生，有点急事找他。”  
“你叫什么？”那个门卫问，“我要打电话跟他本人确认。”  
“利威尔·阿克曼。”  
那个门卫于是开始拨打电话，但是他打了两遍都没人接听，“无人接听，史密斯先生大概还没回家。”  
利威尔立在原地，他看着那个门卫，“那能不能把他的电话给我？我自己打给他。”  
那个门卫这时觉得可疑，看他一眼，“我们没有这种规定。”  
利威尔瞬间有点生气，“我说的是真的，他住在12楼，最里间。只有他一个人住。他的车是一辆黑色的福特，他今年31岁。我认识他，现在有急事需要联系他。”  
但是那个门卫看了他一眼，开始拿起手里的对讲机，“我说了不能透露住户的个人信息。你如果还不走我就找人来了。”  
利威尔咬咬牙于是往回走。他已经出来很久了，他不能承担被肯尼发现的风险，而现在他冒着险跑出来，埃尔文也没见到。所以说全是徒劳。夜里的风开始呼啸，吹得他眼眶发痛。利威尔于是再往家里跑回去。  
回家的时候已经快十二点了，他悄悄开门，希望肯尼没醒。房子里一片寂静，无限的黑让他找不准方向。肯尼的房间门是关着的，他松了一口气。最后回到自己的房间里。他懊恼地躺在床上，最后除了丧气，什么也没有了。  
第二天早上，他早早地被肯尼喊起来。肯尼洗漱好，坐在沙发上吃完早餐，最后拿着车钥匙站起来，“快点，”他开门的时候说，“我在车里等你。”  
利威尔站在空旷的房间里，最后开始收拾。他洗了脸刷了牙，穿好衣服，没吃早餐。他出门的时候再转头看了一眼，然后合上门。  
一上车，利威尔就开始难受得想吐。肯尼开的是一辆小型的货车，他记得来的时候肯尼就开着这辆车了，仔细想想已经有十几个年头了，里面的装饰都陈旧，混着皮质和汽油的味道让他非常不舒服。他们的行李和家具已经全部搬运好装在后面了。之后肯尼开始把钥匙插进去发动车，他倒了个车，最后驶出小道，上了公路。于是一切都变得那么真实起来。利威尔坐在副驾驶上，这是和坐在埃尔文车里不一样的感觉。他的视线更高，看得就更远了，路上的路标和来往的车辆无不显示出这一切的真实性。  
他要走了，甚至没有见过埃尔文最后一面。  
肯尼一路上开车没有说话，他将收音机开起来，里面播报着各种新闻或者是时兴的音乐。利威尔只是侧头看路边的景物，这一切都是熟悉的，他坐着巴士见过的风景。而此刻他要走了，带着走的是无可奈何和搅碎的心。  
肯尼在前面路口转了一个弯，好像是说把房子的钥匙交给转手的那个朋友。他把车停在路口，侧头看着利威尔，“你跟我一起。”  
但是利威尔拒绝，他看着肯尼，摇摇头，“我不会跑的，肯尼，我哪儿也去不了。”  
肯尼看了他一会儿，然后下车，往房子里走去。利威尔于是坐在副驾驶上，他将头靠在靠背上，侧着头看窗外。然后他看见了一辆熟悉的车停在便利店外面。黑色的福特。他的心跳都加快了，而当他看见从便利店走出来的人时，他几乎失去呼吸。  
利威尔立即打开车门，甚至是因为手抖，挣扎了两下才打开。他下车时过于慌乱，甚至没有踩准梯子，猛地跳下去崴了脚踝，痛得他冷汗直冒。但是他顾不上这些，他哪有时间顾及这些？他眼里只有远处的埃尔文，他始终背对着利威尔的方向，摸出钥匙打开车门。  
“埃尔文，”利威尔轻轻地喊。更像是克制。他的脚一瘸一拐，站在原地。  
“埃尔文——！！”他大喊，情感爆发。然后他就看见他转头了。埃尔文听见他的声音时他的身体一僵，然后猛地转身。他脸上的伤并没有好，青黑积在他的脸颊，他的头发不像平日那样打理整洁，而是细碎地落在他的额头间。他的下巴上还有胡茬，那双眼睛早没有往日的神采，像块破碎的宝石。  
他转头，脚步一滞像是不可置信，接着立刻加快脚步迅速上前。利威尔飞快将他抱住。他们的肢体纠缠在一起，几乎用尽各自所有力气。他们都闭着眼，尽情感受彼此，以这个拥抱来弥补这几天的彼此缺席。  
“我一直在找你。”埃尔文说，他的嗓子低沉，哑地像铁砂。  
“我要走了。”利威尔说。他将头靠在他的胸膛，语气闷闷沉沉，“我不知道要去哪里，但是我要走了。”  
埃尔文只是抱住他。他比之前更用力，利威尔几乎被他勒得脚尖离地。但是他喜欢这样的力道，这样才让他感到真实，至少让他觉得自己还活着。但是他知道他们没有多少时间了，肯尼随时都可能回来。  
利威尔于是猛地把埃尔文推开，死死咬着牙，企图隐藏他喉咙的颤抖，“你也走吧。埃尔文。你不该遭受这些。”  
埃尔文站在他前面，他看着利威尔，眼里只看着利威尔。利威尔也盯着他，像往常任何分别的时候一样。  
“我走了。”利威尔说。但是埃尔文没答。他看着他。看着他从自己身上移开视线。看着他转身。利威尔不停不停往回走。然后他听见埃尔文的声音。  
“我一直在这里，利威尔，”埃尔文站在原地一步不移，“或许我找不到你了，但是我一直在这里可以被你找到。”  
利威尔立在原地，他的喉管终于狠狠震颤，他的嘴唇狠狠发抖，眼眶狠狠发红，他努力不让自己的眼泪流下来，抬手用力地擦着眼眶。他继续走，一步一步坚定决绝，他没有回头。他一次也没回头。最后他上了肯尼的车，一次也没往埃尔文那里看。他知道埃尔文站在那里，他一直站在那里，动也不动。  
一直到肯尼上车，他明显看见了不远处的埃尔文，他又看见了副驾驶的利威尔，最后一言不发地开车。调了头，车开始往前行驶，利威尔一直盯着后视镜，里面埃尔文的身影不停不停不停在后视镜里缩小，最后消失。  
周围有发动机的轰鸣，破旧车窗的抖动声，来往的车辆，和尖利的喇叭声。肯尼车上的广播放着上世纪的老歌，节奏蓝调的调子悠长又婉转。利威尔辨认着女声唱的内容。  
Goodbye, my love.  
他终于哭出了出来。


	11. Chapter 11

番外

“先生？先生？”女服务员拿着菜单，看着望着窗外的埃尔文，轻轻喊了两声提醒他。  
埃尔文惊觉，立即收回注意力，转头对服务员抱歉地笑一笑。  
“想吃点什么呢？”她手里拿着菜单，笑得礼貌。  
“您有什么推荐么？我刚到这里，想试一试特色菜。”埃尔文对她笑得温和。找一个借口来掩盖自己的失礼。  
“噢，”女服务员看见他的笑容，忍不住脸上微微发热，但是她很快镇定下来，“您刚到这里的话，我推荐您可以试试我们店里的玉米饼，您可以再点一份酱牛肉，我们店里的主厨虽然笨得连钱都数不清楚，但是他的厨艺，我敢向您保证这地方没有一家餐厅的厨子比得上他。”  
埃尔文看着她笑，知晓她在自卖自夸但是也礼貌不拆穿。事实上他并不太执着吃什么，于是点点头，“那就您说的这两个吧，和一杯柳橙汁。”  
服务员记好了之后对他笑了一下，转身往回走。  
埃尔文于是继续将视线移至窗外。他寻找着刚才观察出神的那个身影。那是已经站在窗外好一会的一个男孩。他背着书包，穿着一件兜帽衫，个子并不太高，脸上有点轻微的婴儿肥让他看上去非常非常年轻，加之个子小，埃尔文猜测他大概是个初中生。  
他已经在外面站了好一会儿了，书包斜斜地背在肩膀上，新年并没有结束多久，即使是在南边，还是稍微有些冷，他穿得却并不多，一件兜帽衫和一条牛仔裤，脚下穿着一双球鞋。埃尔文好奇地看着他，却发现他似乎并没有觉得冷的迹象。  
这个男孩一直站在外面，就在橱窗玻璃隔着一条路的橡树旁边。埃尔文好奇他为什么站在那里，不停猜测他或许是等朋友？或者是等父母？他不得而知。埃尔文再过几天就会成为一名教师，在此之前他的工作与教师相去甚远，这无疑对他来说是个十分大的转变，但是埃尔文最后还是成功得到了机会。因此观察孩子已经成为了他现在最常做的事情之一了。  
那个男孩一直站在橡树旁边，视线在街道上来回游移，手插在兜里，看上去百无聊赖无所事事。或许他只是无聊。埃尔文想。之后他再观察了他一会儿，他仍旧是站在原地，或是坐在旁边的凳子上。什么也没做。没一会儿，从街上的另一边窜过来一只黑猫，那只猫颜色漆黑，毛茸茸的小小的一团，却很有气势。为什么埃尔文会觉得它很有气势是因为那只猫一看见坐在那张凳子上的男孩立即恐吓似地拱起脊背，宣誓领地主权一样想把他吓跑。埃尔文看着时不禁笑起来，这样的小东西看上去可爱极了即使再有气势也绝对唬不住人。但是那个男孩似乎真的被吓到了一样，埃尔文明显看到了他的身体僵了一下。埃尔文观察到他即使被吓到了也没有表现出来，而是瞪着那只猫，开始反击似地，跺了跺脚。  
那只小黑猫于是反被吓到了，警惕地往后跳了一步。埃尔文忍不住笑。而像是感觉到被人观察一样，他看见了那个男孩抬头朝他这边看过来，然后埃尔文在半空中触碰到男孩的眼神。那个男孩于是立即站起来跑开了。那只小黑猫于是成功取回了它的领土。灵活地跳上那张凳子舒服地缩成一团。  
之后埃尔文吃完饭就开始回到他新买的房子里。这里是南方的一个小镇，算不上什么繁华城市。但是气候宜人，很早之前他工作出差来过一次，后来一直念念不忘，于是搬到这里。他父亲在几天前联系他打算来这里住上几天，他们圣诞节和新年并没有见面，年后终于有空，他们打算团聚一下。埃尔文家里只有他和他父亲两人，再远一点的亲戚也都在天南地北，一年见不上几次，因此疏远异常。  
埃尔文在决定换工作之后，第一时间就通知了他的父亲。他父亲从来都是尊重他的决定，这一次也没有干涉他的选择。他父亲是一名资深教师，因此没少给埃尔文提供他的建议和心得。  
“我为你骄傲，埃尔文。”埃尔文送他父亲去火车站时，父亲这样对他说。对于埃尔文来说，这世界上没有任何赞美比得上他父亲这句话，他说“谢谢您。”然后目送他远去。  
再之后他作为一名教师开始了他的新工作。埃尔文并没有料想到会再次遇到那个男孩。其实说来奇怪，大抵是印象太深刻了，他总是会时不时回想起来那个男孩和那只小黑猫对峙的场景，因此当他踏上人生的第一间教室时开始第一堂课，他就轻易的认出了他。  
那时候他刚进教室，在做完自我介绍和认识完班级里的其他学生之后，他卷起书页打算上课时，那个男孩子从后门背着书包进来。他一眼就认出了他，他仍旧穿着兜帽衫和牛仔裤，背着帆布包，他的头发比之前稍微短了一些。很明显那时候的埃尔文因为他的个子比同龄人矮上许多，因此误判了他的年龄。他的眼神比之前在街上看到的迷茫眼神里多了几分锐气，在他看见站在讲台桌上的埃尔文时又多了几分冰冷和好奇。  
或许是全班同学加上埃尔文全部都看着他，他就站在门口一动不动，但是很明显他一点也没胆怯，大概是早就习惯了这样的场景。他指了指最后一排的座位对埃尔文说，语气稍微礼貌，“我可以进去吗？”  
“当然，”埃尔文抬抬手，示意空着的座位，“请坐。”说着他将书微微卷起来夹在手臂间，脚步随意地在教室里走，“我还是有必要再重新自我介绍一下，我是新来的历史老师，叫埃尔文·史密斯，你们可以叫我埃尔文，或者史密斯这都没有关系，如果叫我埃尔文我会很高兴，因为我不太想和你们有什么距离感。”埃尔文边说边走到他坐的课桌前，“在我的课上也很自由，你可以迟到，也可以不来，但是必须要给我个能说服我的理由。”然后男孩子就抬头看他，埃尔文很明显从那双眸子里看见了不屑与敌意，“当然我并没有责怪你的意思，”埃尔文对他笑了一下，“你要是有不愿意说的理由不说也没关系。我只是先让你了解一下我的风格。那么现在你愿意让我认识一下你吗？”  
那个男孩子抬头看着他，他的眼神仍旧很冷漠，嘴唇抿成一条线，然后他开口回答。  
“利威尔，”他的声音低沉，言语简短，“利威尔·阿克曼。”  
“很高兴认识你，利威尔。”埃尔文了然，然后示意他拿出书就转头，继续开始上课。埃尔文的课并不算多，因为除了教书，他还有有些管理之类的工作需要做。这也是当初这所学校聘请他的理由之一。埃尔文在之前做的是金融管理这一类的工作，更重要的是他算是一个高级管理人才，而学校看重的也是这一点。  
再之后他认识了Evan。埃尔文的生活比前一份工作规律了许多，但是他至始至终是个独居的单身男人。他并没有结婚的打算，也暂时没有和谁开展恋情之类的。Evan是他在咖啡厅认识的一个男人，英国人，在附近的写字楼工作。他们认识起源于性吸引，之后持续也是肉体上的关系。除了需要解决生理需求，他们一般不见面也不联系。这更像是他们之间的无须言喻出来的规定，严格遵守，谁也没有逾越。  
埃尔文在意识到自己喜欢同性是在九年级，那时他在舞会上因惩罚游戏和他最好的朋友接吻。他曾经为此苦恼了很长一段时间，最终和他父亲谈及这件事的时候，得到了他父亲的理解与开导。  
埃尔文上大学的时候喜欢过一个叫玛丽的女孩子。他和他的好朋友兼室友奈尔一起认识她的。她是一名艺术生，就住在他们楼下。但是他们此前从来没有遇到过，反而是酒吧里遇见的。他和奈尔与她同时遇见，但是最后她选择了奈尔。  
有很长一段时间，埃尔文觉得自己是真的爱过她。因为他那时候对她有过极为狂热的感情，甚至是有过和她结婚的念头。但是当他看见她和奈尔手牵手公开他们的关系，埃尔文从此就打消了这个念头。他站在他们旁边，作为挚友见证了他们的婚礼，见证他们的第一个孩子出生。  
再之后埃尔文再也没有这样的想法。他的母亲早逝，他被父亲养大。因为从小家庭里女性和母爱的缺失，埃尔文的感情并不能算作健全。他从父亲那里得到了得体的家教，他学会担当，学会责任，学会勇气，但是他并不算作是个会表达情感的人。所以无论埃尔文在职场上多么杀伐果断雷厉风行，但是在感情上，他内敛，真挚，甚至是有些死板。甚至在玛丽之后，他对于爱情这样的东西开始表现得怯懦软弱。此后他开始一直回避。  
因此在之后到现在，他并没有想过要结婚。而他和Evan的关系就是各取所需。他之间有无须言明的界线，无须谈情说爱，随时可以抽身而去。  
埃尔文当了教师之后，他几乎将自己的全部时间都奉献在这份工作上。埃尔文无疑是个非常有能力的男人，因此大多数事情他都可以做得十分优秀。他辞职的时候是在他的29岁，他那时候已经是他们公司的高级管理人员了，事业正处于上升期时辞了职，多少人都觉得他疯了。在此之后他花了将近一年的时间去准备和学习成为一名教师。他做得相当不错。  
埃尔文把时间花在他的学生上面，大抵是源于他的开明家教，他可以做到百分百尊重孩子们的想法，他和其他教师不一样，不会因为年龄差因此摆架子，或者是因为知识储量差就会把他们当做傻子。埃尔文很乐意与他们交流，他尊重他们的想法，然后再适当引导。这一点他做的非常不错，很多学生都愿意和他聊天。  
同时他也很爱观察学生。而利威尔就是他观察得最多的那一个。  
埃尔文经常能从各种地方听到关于他的事情。多数是来自其他教师，小部分是来自于其他学生。形容他的无非是说他孤僻冷漠，他沉默寡言，经常打架惹是生非，或是逃课。只有韩吉和佩特拉老师对他评价是正面的。  
“我觉得他很有意思，不合常理那是他的个性，你该看看他提出来的问题，我有时候恨不得把他脑子解刨看看。”韩吉在他们吃饭的时候这么说的。  
“利威尔其实性格非常善良，”佩特拉说，“不过是因为家庭原因，他更习惯隐藏自己——”  
那是埃尔文第一次了解到利威尔的家庭背景。据说父母早逝，和舅舅住在一起。再之后，发生了一起打架事件。埃尔文当时得到的消息是，利威尔和两个高他一个年级的橄榄球队的男生打了一架。那时候这件事是交给他处理的，他一路往医务室赶过去，同时心里做了最坏的打算。  
他不知道利威尔会受伤到什么程度，想起那个小小的个子他忍不住为他担心。但是他到的时候发现事实并不是他想象的那样。他一打开医务室的门，就看见利威尔坐在高脚椅上，他穿着运动短裤，露出纤细的小腿，膝盖上贴着几个创可贴，他手里抱着书包，腿脚触不到地面，于是在半空中摇晃。埃尔文看见他时，利威尔的眼神放空，但是他一看见进来的埃尔文，视线立即变得警惕锐利起来。  
这让埃尔文不禁回想起他在大街上看见利威尔和小黑猫对峙的那个场景。但是此刻的利威尔很明显带着敌意和极度不信任。  
“你怎么样？”埃尔文走过去，迁就他一样，蹲下来放低自己的视线，抬头问他。  
利威尔只是抱着书包看着他，摇摇头不愿说话。埃尔文于是松了一口气，他仔细观察了一下利威尔，再问了一下医生，才确认他只是受了点轻伤。  
但是在埃尔文走进另外一间病房看见和他打架那两个男生的伤势之后，埃尔文忍不住皱眉。那两个男生其中一个被打掉了一颗牙，另外一个伤到了小腿骨头，各自的脸上和身上有多处淤青。  
埃尔文忍不住开口向护士确认，“确定这是我的学生打的么？”  
那两个男生很明显被打怕了，看见埃尔文就齐刷刷点头。旁边的护士也对埃尔文说，“史密斯先生，您可能不知道，但是我们都习惯了，每个月可能都会处理这样的伤，利威尔我们都认熟了，也不知道他那个个子是怎么做到的——”  
之后埃尔文叹了一口气，再回到利威尔呆的那个房间，他搬了一张凳子坐在他对面，“介意说说为什么打架吗？”  
但是利威尔只是盯着他，然后移开视线，很明显不想和他讲话。埃尔文也不介意，“你不说也没关系，至少站在我的角度来看，你没受什么大伤就万事大吉了。”  
“你没必要装模作样的。”利威尔这时转过头来，他看着埃尔文的时候眼神特别利，“明明就觉得很麻烦，还装作和颜悦色的样子让我觉得你虚伪。”  
埃尔文没有意料到他会这么说，他于是皱眉。然后看见利威尔脸上的一副“果然”的表情，他于是叹了一口气，“麻烦，我当然觉得麻烦。但是这也是我的责任，而且这和关心学生并不冲突。你确实给我惹了大麻烦，所以我不得不要来解决，但是你是否安全才是我的首要关注点。”  
利威尔也像是没有料到他会这样说，于是也盯着他。但是这时候埃尔文站起来，利威尔的视线于是随着他往上。  
“你的舅舅在家吗？明天对方的家长会回来学校，到时候你的舅舅也需要出面。”埃尔文低头对他说。当他提起他舅舅时，他看见利威尔低下了头，他说完时利威尔就开口回答他。  
“他不在镇上。”他的声音迅速下沉。继而变得冷漠。  
埃尔文再次皱眉。他低头看着坐在凳子上的利威尔，他好像习惯性地缩成一团，加上他不怎么高，看上去就小小的一团。埃尔文始终是想象不了他是如何做到把两个大高个子揍成那样的，他看见他膝盖上创可贴盖不住的皮肤上的细碎擦伤，提及他舅舅时语气落寞又带着点指责，当他用那双灰色眸子盯着埃尔文时，又觉得他性格太锋利，又通透像是剖开肉体窥视你袒露出的灵魂。  
埃尔文大概知道他为什么会那样孤僻，因为他的眼睛太纯粹了，那种像是本能可以辨别出善意与恶意，有时候他的言语直白又伤人，但是若有足够耐心去靠近他，就会发现他会把一切的情绪坦露在你的面前。  
埃尔文有时候会忍不住为他担心。这是一种很奇妙的感情，他最开始只当这是他作为教师对学生的责任，后来他才发现这是他自己的恻隐之心。埃尔文首先对利威尔产生的是对他的一种怜悯之心，尤其是看见他一个人安安静静坐在角落低头翻书时。后来他觉得利威尔或许根本不需要这样的东西。  
埃尔文时常会想起他在街上看到的那个场景，利威尔与小黑猫。不知道为什么，他总觉得那时候的利威尔脱去了平日的那种自我武装，更像是一个17岁的少年。  
在很多时候利威尔看上去很老成。他的心理年龄其实比他看上去成熟许多，大概是家庭原因，他考虑的东西会比一般的同龄人多，同时也有很偏激的想法。  
之后那场打架的后续，利威尔的舅舅并没有出现。于是埃尔文坐在他旁边和他一起忍受着对方家长的非难和责备。再之后利威尔也没少打架，但是每一次他的舅舅都没有出席。因此几乎是埃尔文和佩特拉轮流陪他和对面的家长交流。埃尔文有时候试着和他沟通，他知道利威尔绝对不是主动挑事的那一方，但是利威尔很多时候拒绝对话。  
他知道利威尔愿意和他说话。埃尔文从来不是自我感觉良好的那类人，他习惯性观察再加上自己的合理推测得出的结果。利威尔愿意和他说话的同时，他也非常爱针对埃尔文。但是也仅限于日常时候的善意讽刺。当涉及到他家庭，利威尔更多的时候闭口不提。  
埃尔文之前和他的舅舅通过两次话，两次通话的时间都不长，但是足够让埃尔文生气。肯尼·阿克曼并不像一般的监护人，他对利威尔的事情有种极其漠然的态度，这也是埃尔文愤怒的源头，他想试着和他沟通，但是肯尼更多是不耐烦地挂断电话。  
第一次见到肯尼时，他是自己来到了学校，因为利威尔不知去向。那是埃尔文第一次看见肯尼，与利威尔不一样，肯尼非常高，且瘦，他的年纪看上去比埃尔文想象中的大很多，他那时候抽着烟，高而锋利的颧骨显示出他性格的冷漠凉薄。  
“您如果愿意多花点时间在他身上，就不会到这个地步，”埃尔文坐在他对面，没克制住自己言语里的夹枪带炮。  
也是那时候埃尔文就知道肯尼不喜欢他。他看见肯尼坐在他对面翘起腿，看埃尔文的眼神十分嘲讽不屑，“轮不到你在这里教我怎么教育孩子，”他甚至是连埃尔文的名字都不愿意叫。  
埃尔文紧紧盯着他，神情变得冷酷，“我比较庆幸的是法律足够健全，关于利威尔离家出走这样的事情，足够请机构出面来判断您是否有资格继续抚养他。”  
肯尼立即转过来盯着他，他的眼睛眯起来。有时候埃尔文不得不承认利威尔和肯尼像极了，尤其是说话和生气各个方面的细节上，他们都是如出一辙的固执，只不过利威尔看上去只是带着软刺，而肯尼是真的危险棘手。  
“我有没有资格轮不到你来说，”肯尼用手指着他，他的眼神像把刀，“你是谁？不过是拿钱办事，我不知道你是哪里来的什么狗屁想法，但是我劝你一句，别指手画脚。”  
“不如等他回来可以问问他，”埃尔文一刻不让，“阿克曼先生，看看您是否尽到一个监护人的责任。”  
肯尼看着他，嗤鼻，“你自以为你很了解他？那个小鬼我养了十几年，没有人比我更了解他，不如你去问问他，看他是选我，还是老老实实进什么见鬼的孤儿院。”  
埃尔文突然说不出话来。因为意识到自己的失态，但是比起这个，肯尼的话却更像是激起了他的怒气。他猛地站起来，“那我们等着瞧。”  
之后找到利威尔的时候，埃尔文知道自己错了。他那时候看着利威尔，在炸鸡店里，他的制服比他大很多，端着盘子，袖子卷在手肘露出纤细的手臂。那时候埃尔文忍不住地皱眉，他看见了利威尔看见他时眼里的惊惧，那时他宁愿一直蹲在那个炸鸡店的后厨房里也不愿回家，但是当埃尔文跟他提及他可以去机构时，得到的不过是极其坚决的拒绝。  
那时候埃尔文知道他愿意和肯尼继续待在一起也不愿意去机构里。他于是把他带回了家。埃尔文不知道那时他自己是出于什么心里，但是他确实提出来了，或许是看见他脸上还留着前几日打架时的淤青，或者是他抢过他手机时的凶狠模样，或者是他眼底泛出的刺目的泪光。或者是他自己本身对这个少年不可言喻的无端的恻隐之心。  
再之后有很长一段时间，埃尔文都在模糊自己心里的感情。他感受到了利威尔对他的靠近，他愿意来他的办公室里学习，或者是他们偶尔一起吃饭。埃尔文从来没有否认过自己对他的关心，因此他会时常和他聊天，试探猜测他的想法和他与肯尼的关系是否好转。  
有一段时间他也能明确感受利威尔对他的疏远。之后他开始反思，他反思自己的行为，自己的言语。之后他只当自己对他关心过头了，让他觉得厌烦。他看见利威尔逐渐远离，他们几乎不怎么说话，有时候埃尔文会靠近他，他就会猛地跳开，就像是那只猫。  
利威尔与他表白的时候，埃尔文首先感觉到的是慌乱。这不是他所预料的，但是在心底他早有预期这样的结果。如果仔细想想，这样的感情其实有迹可循。他可以找到无数细节来证明利威尔对他是怎样的感情。埃尔文一直都是个观察入微的人。  
但是很明显，这样的感情不该存在。利威尔可以对任何人产生这样的感情，但是对他不行。埃尔文不停说服自己这是只是利威尔的错觉罢了。但是他那时候已经足够了解利威尔的固执和他的真挚。他看见了他望着他时的神情，那些如碎片的痛苦情绪，埃尔文见不得他的泪水，即使是他狠狠隐藏起来装作坚强模样，但是埃尔文仍旧看得到他脸上的希冀转变成求而不得的悲恸。  
埃尔文内心有种愧疚开始发难。他花了很长一段时间试着去引导利威尔，而当他初见成果时，他又因为自己的不够谨慎而把那点成果碾进土里。他将这一切都归咎于他自己的无能。因而每每到深夜，这桩桩件件便钻进他骨头缝里开始作恶多端。  
再之后他看利威尔时，眼神多了几分小心翼翼和悲悯同情。直到利威尔对他说他要走的时候，埃尔文松了一口气。他忽略掉到他心底那些难言的失落，至少他要走了，埃尔文想。但是每每想起，利威尔去了别的地方是否能遇到关心他的人，或者是越来越孤僻，埃尔文总是不停为利威尔操心。甚至他自己毫无意识他已经在操心利威尔这件事情上逾越了那条线。但是他自己本身意识不到。后来他发现利威尔或许会把他忘掉这件事让他无比沮丧。  
埃尔文那时候已经没有和Evan见面了，他之前和他谈了，说他希望他们到此为止时，Evan开口挽留他。那时候埃尔文才意识到，Evan对他产生了感情。他忽然觉得一切都奇妙起来了，再联想到利威尔，这一切都再明显不过了。  
埃尔文想自己已经迟钝到连自己的感情都分辨不出来了。不知道是在哪一刻，埃尔文突然意识到自己对利威尔的感情属于浪漫的那一种时，突然一切都开始清楚明了起来。所以他可以解释他一直回想起来利威尔与猫的那个场面，他觉得他可爱。他骄傲于利威尔因他的改变，以及他的秉性，他的固执，他的辛辣讽刺尖锐直白，在埃尔文看来一切都尽善尽美。这也是为什么他受不了他的泪水。  
其实那时候埃尔文陷入了一种困境。对他来说这无疑是一种极其出格的事情，埃尔文已经是个成年男人了，他具有道德和责任。无疑对于利威尔的感情是背德的那一种。尤其是对方还是一个未成年人。他一直处于挣扎的状态，不知道他该前进，还是后退。最后他站立在原地。  
他出去和利威尔吃饭，他的眼神，他的触碰，他的一切全部都无孔不入围在他身边。埃尔文只是看着他，他只能看着他。他给他衣服，给他买甜品，最后只能给他一个不完整的拥抱。  
埃尔文庆幸他要走了。至少他要走了，这样他不需要遭受太多。埃尔文想的远远不是他自己本身会怎样，不知道从什么时候开始，他的考虑一直都无意识地以利威尔为中心。有时候他自己都没意识到自己对利威尔的感情竟然有那么深。  
在利威尔要走的那一周，他父亲打电话说要来看他时，埃尔文很高兴。他那时候高兴极了，因为他至少可以从利威尔那里分心。  
然而生活总是荒诞而毫无条理，随机的事件总是会让你措手不及。埃尔文接到警察的电话时他还在办公室里处理文件。然后他被告知了他父亲的噩耗。埃尔文那时候总觉得这是个恶作剧。但是他知道没人会开这种玩笑。他当时下楼梯时都没力气，没站稳直接摔下去。但是他顾不得这些，那时候埃尔文的眼神一直都是模糊的，他的头脑不停眩晕，在去医院的路上甚至差点出了车祸。最后到医院的时候，消毒水和酒精的味道粘腻在他鼻腔，充满冰冷死气。他看见他父亲已经被蒙上一块白布。警察和护士站在旁边，等待着他确认身份。  
那是他父亲。子弹伤到心肺，抢救无效。一动不动地躺在上面，脸色苍白，毫无活气，等待着他的到来。埃尔文仍旧记得他回家时手脚都还在发抖。他从警察那里得到了他父亲的眼镜，他回家时一直握在手上，一刻也没松手。他全身都是冰冷的，眼神不停空洞失焦。埃尔文几乎在沙发上坐了一整个晚上。他一刻也没合眼，第二天得到了警察的通知他又出门去看凶手。当他看着那个持枪杀人的少年蹲在办公室里被拿枪的警察吓得瑟瑟发抖，他一句话也说不出来。但是生活从来就是这样，给你的结果永远只能忍受。  
之后的几天埃尔文过得浑浑噩噩。他睡得很少，因为他根本睡不着。他不停不停地梦到他父亲，全是他之前的记忆，完完整整地被打成碎片出现在他的梦里。然后他就猛地惊醒，意识到他已经失去了他的父亲。这个事实真实得可怕，像是什么噩梦附体，他没有一刻安宁。  
葬礼是定在那周五。来的人有不少，有专门赶过来的其他亲戚，和他父亲的朋友。那时候埃尔文站在那里，听着牧师悼念，那天的风很大，他一句也没听清楚，只觉得心脏像是片广阔的原野，冬日雪消，从土里露出青黑的麦茬，风又冷又疾，涩得他发痛。  
周六的时候他早早地起床，他的精神比之前稍微好了一些。埃尔文打算去外面。他真的在街上走了一天。他没有开车，专门往人多的地方走。他在商业广场里找了一家咖啡厅坐下，之后就坐了一下午。他一直看着外面的人，来来往往的，埃尔文很少有这种感觉。在当教师之前，他的生活可以说非常吵闹繁杂，那时候他身边几乎都是人，就算是独处也会不停有人给他打电话，即使只是因为工作上的事情。埃尔文此刻不禁有些怀念那些时刻，不知道为什么，现在觉得生活空落落的。他想起了他父亲，再之后他想起了利威尔。他知道他今天出发，现在不知道他在哪里了。  
后来他发现自己非常非常非常想看见他，比自己预料得还要强烈的感情。之后天快黑了他就走出咖啡厅，路上的人更多了，周围全是嘈杂微笑人声鼎沸。埃尔文开始往餐厅里走。仍旧是挑了人多的餐厅。他醉得毫无征兆。餐厅里的酒一般都只为品尝，但是他醉了。醉得厉害。他当时的记忆非常模糊，他不知道自己在做什么。服务员让他打电话请人来接他，他那时候按错了还是神志不清，他不知道，他随意就拨了一个号码。再之后他就没有意识了。  
再看到利威尔时，他在夜里的小巷。夜里的风带来的冷钻进他骨子里，他头发昏得厉害，最后只看见那小小的身影背着巨大的背包立在他面前，低着头看他，他的眼神寡冷漠然，活像个旁观者。  
但是最后利威尔把他带回了家。那或许是那一段时间里，埃尔文唯一感受到了安宁的时刻。或许利威尔有一种魔力，埃尔文想。因为每每他将他略微纤细的手臂圈在他身上，埃尔文就能感到安心安稳安定安宁安全。之后他知道那是因为他爱着他。  
后来他发觉这并不是一场梦。当他睁开眼睛看见利威尔睡在他旁边时，他的额头紧紧地贴着他手臂，他看见少年纤细的眉在睡梦中轻蹙，惊觉这一切是事实。宿醉后的头疼拉扯着他的神经，提醒他这一切都真实得可怕。而当他观察他的房间，和他的背包，埃尔文就能发现很多事实。利威尔在骗他。  
之后就是一场拉扯的爆发式的争吵。那一瞬间埃尔文又开始庆幸利威尔回来了。此刻他已经分不清楚那到底是他作为教师的责任还是掩盖在冠冕堂皇的理由之下的自己的私心。他心里那点窃喜让他觉得自己极其可鄙。但是当他经历过这几天的痛苦与磨难，他舍弃了他引以为豪的克制与自控，他变得自私又贪婪。  
当他伸出手抱他的时候，埃尔文的手就忍不住颤抖。不只为了他心底那隐秘可耻的兴奋与欲望，还有在此后他需要承受的非难与谴责。埃尔文抚摸他，他抱他，他吻他，他看着他，少年纤细的骨节坚硬又脆弱，随着他每一次的动作都像是要刺穿薄薄的皮肉。埃尔文抚摸他时能感受到他的颤栗，他看见他眸子里不停深邃，卷成一场巨大的幽深的欲望旋涡。在情欲盛极时，埃尔文收回理智。他抽身开，与他分离。  
他不能。理智告诉他。因为他一旦得到，他就会要得更多。  
再之后也全部都是这种惨烈的战场，不停不停在他心底逼仄阴暗的角落上演他的理智与欲望之战。每当他看见利威尔站在他旁边，抬着头用那种极度期待的眼神看着他时，埃尔文觉得自己是个无能且可鄙的男人。他心里早就清楚，他们之间差距过于悬殊。他觉得自己在利用他，他在消耗他。他看着少年热烈斑斓的年岁在他手里消逝，那一切的一切便化作锋利薄片生生压缩进他的大脑，每一寸都血淋淋地显示出他的作恶多端。但是他的欲望却又与之截然相反，如火燎原。这更像是一种鸩毒，抽丝剥茧似地操控他每一寸理智，然后他变得多情起来，怯懦又踌躇，忍不住触碰他，忍不住吻他，想把他圈进怀里，把他藏在秘密角落，只为他所有。  
埃尔文从此便处于一种悬空的状态，他更像是被钉在十字架上，每当一颗钉子钉进他的身体，那便是他所做出的罪恶的印记。他用尽全力将他们的关系往良性的方向发展，至少当他看见利威尔开始变得成熟这个过程，让他欣慰。他高兴于利威尔与他提及上大学的愿望，他鼓励他，支持他。他轻轻摸他的头发，他为他骄傲。  
有时候埃尔文忍不住回想最初的利威尔，和此时此刻的利威尔。他的性格变得柔软温顺许多。不如说他的本质便是纯善，而埃尔文所做的不过是软化他坚硬的外表，他教会他责任，教会他担当，他教会他爱与尊重，教会他开朗与热忱。  
有时候埃尔文真的忍不住为他鼓掌，每当他看见这个全新的利威尔，他心里那种自豪感便无限膨胀。他从不把这些归功于自己，是利威尔他本身便是独一无二。而埃尔文只需要在适合的时间放手，他就是完美的。  
埃尔文早已经过了幻想的年纪。十几年的职场经历早就让他变得世故圆滑精于算计。所以他从来不会以一种虚妄的想法去想象他们的之后。他只习惯性地结合现实因素对之后的结果进行假设。埃尔文为自己的私心，想把他留在身边一段时间，之后他放他走。因为没有他的利威尔会变得更好。  
但是还没到他放手的时候，他们的关系就被暴露出来。看见肯尼的愤怒时，埃尔文并没有多么慌乱。他早就料到了会有这一天，他也早就做好了承担责任的觉悟。所以当肯尼的拳头落在他的脸上的时候，他没躲开，他也不还手。或许有的人会嘲笑埃尔文愚蠢死板，但是这是他自己的方式，这是他的态度。  
再之后利威尔对他说他们就此分开时，他知道利威尔是为了他才这样说。埃尔文不知道为什么松了一口气。或许，他想，或许这正是那个好时机。他忍不住为利威尔高兴，为他喝彩，为他能过上平常的生活，能爱上其他平凡的人。  
但是他心底那些疯狂的酸楚没那么容易度过。痛苦从来没那么容易度过。因为砸碎了挡风玻璃，埃尔文打电话请拖车公司将他的车运走。他那天是独自走回去的，思绪空洞宽旷，身体麻木不仁。在第二天，他继续他的工作，他几乎不休息，一边等待着警察上门将他关进监狱。  
他不禁想象在监狱里是什么样的生活。埃尔文在大学时进去过一次，他那时候参加游行，被关了两天。但是这与那个完全不一样。或许他会被关上好几年，即使他和利威尔在实质上并没有发生过什么。  
埃尔文在家里等了两天，但是警察并没有来。他也没有收到起诉的传真。在星期一的时候他收到了肯尼替利威尔办理退学的消息。之后他去了利威尔的家。敲门之前，他深呼一口气。开门的是肯尼。傍晚的哄热挤在楼梯间，肯尼并没有灯，阴影打落下来，显得他的眼神寡冷又漠然。肯尼每次看他时，埃尔文都觉得自己的灵魂被刺穿。  
透过门缝，埃尔文看见房间里的家具已经没有了，空空荡荡的一片，他没看见利威尔的身影，但是他知道他在里面。肯尼警告似地盯着他，然后他走出来合上门。  
“别站在门口，”肯尼越过他往楼下走，“有什么话出去说。”  
埃尔文于是跟着他往门外走。  
“你没有报警，”埃尔文在外面一站定就对肯尼说，他僵直脊背，最后说一句谢谢。  
而肯尼站在他对面，靠在墙边，他刚点燃一支烟，眼神一贯的不屑，听到埃尔文说这句话的时候他立即侧头吐了一口唾沫，“打住，你以为我是为了你那你就大错特错，要不是那小鬼，我要让你这辈子都在里面呆着。”  
埃尔文看着肯尼，有一瞬间不说话。他早知道肯尼不是那种世俗平常的家长，所以他担心利威尔的方式看上去就与众不同。即使在平时无论如何对他忽视，但是在这种时刻他反而非常护短。埃尔文看着面前站着的男人，眼睛狭长像狼一样，他出言粗俗，不信权威，动作看上去可鄙又市侩，但是他和利威尔确实如出一辙的通透。不知道为什么，埃尔文反而放心了。  
“你们要打算搬走？”这是埃尔文的第二个问题。他并没有问搬去哪里和什么时候搬走这些细节。  
肯尼长长吸了一口烟，看他一眼，不答，算是默认。  
埃尔文于是继续开口，“如果去了其他地方，那希望你能让他继续上学，不知道他有没有跟你提过他想上大学这件事情，他有自己的想法，有想做的事情——”  
“你说完了？”肯尼斜眼看他，隔着烟雾，里面透出森冷的光。打断他的意图非常明显。  
但是埃尔文并不停，“只要他能继续，读完高中，上大学，这些费用我可以全部负责，这对他来说非常重要——”  
“你看不起谁？”肯尼盯着他，语气冷漠，“你觉得有钱能使鬼推磨？还是你真的把自己当情圣了？我养了他十几年了，史密斯。你没有一点资格来插嘴。”  
埃尔文看见肯尼把抽了半截的烟扔在地上，用沾染上灰迹皮质脱落的皮鞋鞋尖将烟头碾熄，“这十几年我从来没有把他丢开的想法，现在也是，至于这件事，我觉得你最好不要插手。”  
埃尔文只是盯着他，他的嘴唇抿成一条线，他也非常固执，僵直脊背，“你不该替他做决定，他不是什么东西，或者是宠物，他是个人，他有自己的判断和理性，如果你愿意正常对待他，绝对不是现在这个局面。”  
“这个局面？”肯尼冷笑嗤鼻，“什么局面？如果你说的让他自己判断就是跟你乱搞的话，那我觉得我有必要替他做决定。况且，对一个孩子下手，我倒是建议你趁早辞职别去祸害其他小鬼。”  
埃尔文死死捏着拳头，但是他反驳不出来，最只能干巴巴开口，“我和利威尔的关系并不是你想象中的那种程度。我比任何人都珍惜他。”  
听到这里，肯尼露出惊讶，但是很快就被脸上的冷笑掩盖。他又点了一根烟，咬在嘴唇边，“我已经决定好了。你可以走了。”  
埃尔文知道他说服不了肯尼，就算说再多也没用。他看了一眼二楼的窗户，最后转身往回走。  
“你也最好不要再出现在他身边了，”肯尼在他背后，他的话被风吹得模糊不清，“因为你，他已经变得不像他了。”

大概人生就是这样毫无逻辑，极其荒诞的随机。就在埃尔文以为这就是他和利威尔的最后的时候，人生就给他开了个玩笑。然后做好的决定仅仅在看见他的那一秒以摧枯拉朽之势被崩塌成废墟。  
他只是去取车，他换了被肯尼砸碎的挡风玻璃，一大早接到电话，然后出门。他并没有想到他会再次见到利威尔。他当然想不到。他甚至不敢奢望。  
利威尔站得远远的，出声喊他。他转身时全身都在发颤。利威尔还是和以前一样，但是又非常不一样。他们明明只是几天没见，却好像变得再也不是彼此熟知的存在。利威尔远远地站在那里，他看上去仍旧很小，他们认识的这段时间几乎没长高，立在原地，像是克制，再之后猛地朝他跑过来。  
这是第二次，第二次利威尔朝他跑过来，不顾一切横冲直撞地抱住他。他的骨头仍然坚硬，体温灼热，巨大的力气，勒得他发痛。但是埃尔文比他更用力。他低头望着他的发顶，他恨不得与他融为一体。没有人知道埃尔文心底那种隐秘的阴暗占有欲。只有他自己知道。那一刻他想就此带着他远去。但是他不能。利威尔也不能。  
之后利威尔将他推开。埃尔文站立在原地。看着他转身，看着他颤抖的身影，倔强地用手背擦干眼泪。他看见利威尔爬上肯尼的小货车。再看见小货车消失在他的视野里。  
不知道为什么，埃尔文想起来第一次见利威尔的场景。他与那只小黑猫的对峙被他打断。他记得利威尔专注地，带着少年气的眼睛盯着那只小黑猫，但是因为埃尔文的视线，打断了那样的场景。他看见利威尔像是受到惊吓一样，迅速武装好自己。然后他跑开。消失在人群里。  
他忽然想起肯尼说的那句话，因为他，利威尔再也不是利威尔了。  
埃尔文站在那里，胸口空旷成一片。最后他转身，往回走。上了车，与小货车的方向背道而驰。  
或许他一开始就不该将视线落在他身上。  
那利威尔就仍旧保持着与小黑猫对峙时的少年纯真。  
FIN  
2019/12/21


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

“利威尔——！！”女孩子清脆的声音在食堂里响起来，周围的学生纷纷侧目。  
利威尔还没坐下来，就听见伊莎贝尔的声音。他转头看见她端着盘子往他们这边跑。  
“伊莎贝尔！慢点！”坐在他对面的法兰开口提醒她，但是看见伊莎贝尔明显没停下脚步时又叹了一口气。  
伊莎贝尔像是一阵风一样跑过来坐在利威尔旁边，头发贴在脸颊上微微晃动，一边喘气。  
“跟你说了多少次了，在食堂里不要跑！”法兰一边喝了一口苹果汁，一边头疼地开口，“不然像上次一样，摔疼了像个小鬼一样哭！”  
伊莎贝尔调皮地对着他扮鬼脸，立即反驳，“我才不会哭呢！”  
法兰再次摇摇头，叹一口气。利威尔坐在旁边听着他们斗嘴，一边让出位置，让伊莎贝尔坐在他旁边。女孩子一坐下，把手上的餐盘放在桌上，就拿下背上的背包，动作小心翼翼，她有些调皮地笑起来，鼻尖有轻微褶皱，看上去非常俏皮。  
“猜我带了什么？”她的视线在利威尔和法兰脸上来回游移，闪出狡黠的光。  
法兰看上去兴致缺缺，他一边用勺子搅拌着碗里的奶油南瓜汤，一只手撑着下巴，“你别是又带了只仓鼠吧？上次还在你书包里拉屎，你还敢带？”  
伊莎贝尔呸了他一声，“不准说Paco（仓鼠的名字）的坏话！再说了谁还不拉屎了！”  
“喂，”利威尔这时候出言提醒他们两个，“别在饭桌上提这个。”  
“是法兰先提的！”伊莎贝尔立即告状一样指着法兰。  
法兰于是忍不住翻白眼，打算开口反驳她。但是看他们这样下去可能又要开始吵起来，于是利威尔先开口，问伊莎贝尔，“你带了什么？”  
伊莎贝尔于是眯起眼睛笑起来，“我妈妈昨天晚上烤了蛋糕。”  
法兰听见，眼睛都亮了，“真的？！你现在带了？”  
“啊，”伊莎贝尔点点头，然后立即补了一句，“但是我只分给利威尔，你才没有份！”  
法兰于是立即转头盯着利威尔，里面全是“拜托了分给我一点”的意味。利威尔全程不太在意蛋糕，他并不爱甜食，但是法兰的眼神还是让他有点惊讶，于是微微挑眉，“什么？”  
“利威尔你太幸福了，伊莎贝尔妈妈烤的蛋糕世界第一美味！！”法兰大喊。  
利威尔一边看着伊莎贝尔拆开盒子，一边看着从里面露出来法兰口中的“世界第一美味”的蛋糕。看上去是一块普通的德式黑森林，且因为背在书包里颠簸着，外表看上去有点碎了。伊莎贝尔看着一边说下次要小心一点，一边用一起带来的刀叉将蛋糕分成三份，用盘子装好。  
她一边将最大的那一块递给利威尔，利威尔有些犹豫，然后接过来。“妈妈昨天专门多做了一个，让我带过来分给你们吃，”她把另外一块递给法兰，补了一句，“虽然不想给法兰。”  
法兰很高兴地接过去，连嘴都没回一句。利威尔看见他吃了一口，然后立即浮现出一种幸福的表情。他不禁有些惊奇，然后当他自己吃了一口，他立即明白了法兰的表情。伊莎贝尔坐在他旁边，也是一脸的幸福。  
法兰和伊莎贝尔在利威尔认识他们之前就是好朋友了。利威尔认识他们时，是在一个月之前。他转学到这个地方。他现在在的地方是加州的一个镇上。  
他仍旧记得肯尼开着那辆小货车在路上大概行驶了两天，一路往东，最后停在了这里。这里和之前他们居住的地方非常不同。全都是寸土寸金的阳光沙滩，路上走着各种各样肤色的人，说话时带着不同的口音。利威尔来这里时正是暑假，这里的夏天非常热，连夜里的风都是带着燥热与咸腥的海水味道。入学的时候是在九月份了。  
他并没有料到肯尼会继续让他上学，用肯尼的话说“你出去打工也没人要”，所以就把他送进学校。利威尔是先认识的法兰，因为他们是一个班的。但是真正有交集还是因为伊莎贝尔。  
利威尔只是非常偶然地看见她的。他到了新的学校仍旧保持着去楼顶的习惯，然后就看见她爬在栏杆上，好像是要把那只受伤的鸟从顶上拿下来。利威尔走过去，出言提醒，“别往上，很危险。”  
然后像他预料到的，她被吓了一跳没站稳。利威尔抓着她手臂将她拉下来。  
“吓我一跳，”她呼一口气，“别突然出现在别人后面啊！”  
利威尔看了她一眼，不打算再管闲事。但是女孩子立刻把他拉住，“喂，那只鸟翅膀断了，我想把它拿下来，但是够不到，你能不能帮忙——？”但是当她注意到利威尔的身高，意识到对方没比自己高多少，立即闭了嘴。  
利威尔不用猜都知道都知道她在想什么，但是他已经习惯了，并不介意，“拿下来你想干什么？”  
“去治疗啊，我朋友有这个特技。”她回答。  
于是利威尔爬上去，将那只鸟拿下来递给她。女孩子给了他一个巨大的微笑，然后将那只鸟护在手掌里，轻快地往楼下跑去。  
第二次见到她时她和法兰一起，在餐厅里。她拉着法兰跑过来，大大咧咧地坐在他旁边和他说话。再之后，这就成了他们的定式。  
伊莎贝尔是从德国来的交换生，来自法兰克福。利威尔对这个地名仅限于书本。法兰是个芬兰人，从小移民来了这里。他们三个人的组合看上去很奇怪，但是实际上却也不那么奇怪。他们这所学校从国外来的交换生几乎占了一半，所以一个班级里坐着许多来自世界各地不同的人。伊莎贝尔因为是跳级的原因，和他们同级但是比利威尔和法兰小两岁，她有时候会被欺负，即使她非常倔强有气势，但是她对比起周围的人看上去真的矮小许多，所以就算打架她非常吃亏。法兰在她身边的时候基本上没事，但是多数时候法兰不在她身边。加上伊莎贝尔也并不是愿意依靠别人的那一类，她有时候会让利威尔教她打架，但是后来发现利威尔打架只是种本能和天赋，因此作罢。  
法兰是脾气最好的那个，他的人缘非常好，认识非常多的留学生。利威尔总是能听见他和其他人用不同语言对话，法兰的老家是芬兰的赫尔辛基，但是他会说的语言远超利威尔想象，除去英语、芬兰语和瑞典语，他也会西班牙语和法语，他有时候也会和伊莎贝尔说德语，但是每每都会被她嘲笑他的语法错误。然后他们就开始拌嘴。  
但是说来很奇怪，利威尔并不讨厌他们的陪伴。有时候连他自己都没发现，自己的性格逐渐柔软起来。在他们身边，利威尔笑的时间也多了起来。这或许就是友情吧。  
他现在回家是乘坐地铁。肯尼经过朋友介绍租了一栋小型的楼房。比之前住的地方空间大很多。肯尼现在在家里的时间多了起来，最开始利威尔以为他换了一份工作，但是后来发现肯尼仍旧会出门一段时间，最多两三天，多数时候一天以内就回家了。大概是想看着他，不让他乱跑。利威尔这样猜测。  
但是之后利威尔发现并不是他猜测的那样。他发现肯尼的变化。他能明显感受到他发脾气的次数变少了，至少无缘无故发脾气的次数变少了。他仍然喝酒，多数是在看比赛的时候。肯尼有时候会心血来潮问他学校的时候，利威尔其实没兴趣跟他说，肯尼也没什么兴趣听。后来肯尼就开始絮絮叨叨地说起他遇到的事情，现在的之前的，肯尼这辈子的经历非常多，多到说到现在利威尔都没听见重样的。他们吃饭更多的是外卖，有时候肯尼闲下来的时候也会做饭。但是他真的不擅长，于是利威尔会帮他忙，最后变成了利威尔做饭。利威尔的厨艺和他打扫的技能一样非常好。肯尼有时候就会说他像他妈一样，然后就开始提及他母亲。  
他们也不怎么吵架了。这很奇怪，有时候利威尔会能感觉到肯尼试着关心他。这种感觉非常奇怪。再之后肯尼出了一场不大不小的车祸，利威尔在学校接到电话时不断愕然。然后他跑到医院，看见他手里包扎起来的纱布，只是皮外伤，并没有什么大碍。利威尔曾经恨肯尼的时候恨不得他去死。但是这时候他却开始后怕。然后那时候他忽然想起来那天晚上的埃尔文。刚失去父亲的埃尔文。利威尔在他母亲死的时候，太小了以至于感情很麻木。再之后长大失去她那种感情也都是温温吞吞的忧郁。他不能知道肯尼死时他会是怎么样的，他们一起生活十几年了，很难想象他突然死去。  
肯尼的头发开始白了，有一段时间非常明显。但是肯尼不喜欢白发，所以就去把头发染成黑色。他的背开始微微佝偻，脸颊瘦削着，眼窝深陷，脸上的皱纹不停增长。一切一切显示出了他的老态。之后利威尔改变了他对肯尼的态度。他学会了克制自己的脾气不和他吵架。他也学会了体贴和珍惜。  
他们从来也没提起过埃尔文。肯尼没说，利威尔也不说。他已经和他分开四个月了。一开始利威尔以为他会非常难熬。事实上在最初的一个月，他确实备受煎熬与折磨。利威尔不知道他的号码，他不知道如何联系他。他唯一知道的只是个地址，在当时他也记不清楚，现在记忆就更加模糊了。他曾经寄了一封信给埃尔文。他填写的收信地址是他之前的学校的地址，但是他什么也没写，只在信封里装了一张商场里促销时他拿的一张广告单。地址填写的是他家附近的那个商场的地址，然后在收信人那里模仿着印刷体写上“埃尔文·史密斯先生”。但是他没有得到回信。他从来没有得到回信。  
后来几个月，非常奇怪地他发现也不是那么难熬。他仍旧想着埃尔文，但是想得却没有那么多了。大概是他的生活过得非常充实。法兰和伊莎贝尔白天在他身边，利威尔仍旧计划着他的升学计划，因此也在为申请大学的各种事项忙着学习和准备。  
利威尔申请了德州的四所大学。根据费用和位置，他选了三所州立大学，和一所私立大学。他从来没和肯尼提过，尤其是当他要回去上大学。他知道他只要跟肯尼说，那肯尼就知道他打的是什么算盘。  
利威尔从来没有放弃过回去找埃尔文的想法。在最开始他真的想过，就这样吧，就到此为止吧，埃尔文没有他或许会更好。但是后来他发现他根本做不到这么豁达，他忍不了让埃尔文等他，他知道埃尔文在这种事情上非常死脑筋。所以他说要等他，说不定真的会一直等。况且他真的很怕寂寞。利威尔发现这一点并不太难。他也忍不了他和别人在一起。但是他也不想给埃尔文制造麻烦，所以他必须要成为一个不那么麻烦的存在。  
所以他不断让自己变得成熟、理智，他非常多次试着换位思考，所以有时候忍受并不那么难。他虽然仍旧会和人打架，但是动手都是他觉得他没必要忍让的。他不知道自己到底要变成什么样，才能让他站在埃尔文身边不那么突兀，他唯一知道的就是，至少他不能让埃尔文一个人承担所有责任。  
利威尔有时候会非常非常非常想念他，有时候是单纯的存粹的思念，有时候带着肉欲意味的幻想他的触碰。白天的他并没有多少时间去想他，但是夜里那一切情绪便疯狂滋生不断增长。他想听他说话，他想吻他，或是趴在他身上。他不断回想起那些时候，他和埃尔文在他办公室里的相处时光。他们多数时候其实不说话的，安静却不显得空旷，大概就是满足于彼此的陪伴。他想见他。他不断在脑内做出假设，埃尔文变了吗？他是否剪短了头发还是留长了？他回想起埃尔文早上起来时下巴上的胡须让他看上去非常性感。埃尔文是否还是会穿着打理得一丝不苟的西装上班？他是否还会像以前那样笑呢？他会好好吃饭吗？但是回想起埃尔文吃饭时的细嚼慢咽，又想或许他不该担心他是否吃得好。  
——想见他。  
圣诞节来临时，利威尔才发现时间过得真的很快。街上早就布置好了各式各样的圣诞节的装饰，路上挂满了各种各样的彩灯，广场上立着巨大的圣诞树，站着打扮成圣诞老人的工作人员在街边给孩子们分发糖果和礼物。  
圣诞节伊莎贝尔要回德国，而法兰要和家人去加拿大拜访亲戚。所以他们在放假的前一天在学校给了他圣诞礼物和生日礼物。伊莎贝尔送了他一条织有驯鹿图案的围巾，法兰送了他一本法语词典(因为利威尔尝试学习法语，并时不时和法兰用法语对话)。然后伊莎贝尔请妈妈给他烤了蛋糕，给他提前过了生日。  
利威尔其实每年都不过生日。肯尼会在每年的圣诞节给他点钱让他自己买东西。因为是和圣诞节同一天，所以他过得也并不算太冷清。今年的圣诞前夜那天利威尔呆在家里，肯尼临时有点工作，出门前给了他钱让他去商场买点礼物和食物。利威尔在傍晚的时候出门，他围着伊莎贝尔送给他的那条围巾，有驯鹿的那一端垂在他的胸口。外面非常热闹，街上全都是彩灯，在地面上打出暖黄温暖的光。他与无数人擦肩而过，空气里挤满了逗趣对话和哄声大笑，广场上放着圣诞祝歌，让节日的气氛更加热烈吵闹。  
他走在路上，不禁想起此刻的埃尔文。他应该是只有一个人吧。利威尔不断想起埃尔文一个人坐在他家里的沙发上。不知道为什么他希望有个人，不管是谁，去和他说说话吧，至少他不会一个人呆着。利威尔一边这样想，一边进了商场。  
他买了些食物，和一些需要的日用品，他排着队结完账，抱着这大包的纸袋打算往外走。然后隔着橱窗玻璃，他看见了埃尔文。  
他站在外面的，穿着一件长大衣，也围着一根围巾，他的头发并不像以前那样梳理整齐，而是随意的地垂在额间。他站在一株槲寄生之下，并没有看见利威尔，视线在四周环视。  
利威尔以为自己看错了，当他眨了眨眼仔细看，那是埃尔文。然后他呼吸一窒，接着他抱着袋子猛地开始往外跑，他的动作太快了几乎撞到旁边的人。但是在他出大门的时候，他被装扮成圣诞老人的工作人员拦住。  
“小朋友，圣诞节想要点什么礼物呢？”那个工作人员想必是把他当做了小孩子。  
但是利威尔狠狠斜了他一眼，连他自己都不知道他的语气有多凶，“让开！”  
带着大胡子的工作人员看不到表情，但是利威尔看见他往后退了一步。他于是立即冲出去。外面的空气是冷的，暖黄色的灯光闪得他头脑发晕，他再抬眼看时，埃尔文已经不在那里了。利威尔迅速跑过去，然后环顾四周，他的视线不停扫过这一大片的广场，周围全是人，欢笑声，夹杂着音乐，冬日的寒散在空气里，与着甜品的甜腻香气，一切在他周围旋转，利威尔在这片地方走了三遍，他始终没有找到埃尔文的身影。  
后来他站立在原地，懊恼地将这段错失怪罪在那个圣诞老人身上。最后他持续着这一段懊恼情绪，抱着那一大堆的东西回家。之后他不断说服自己那只是他自己的幻想，埃尔文并没有真的来到这里。他怎么可能会知道这里呢？然后利威尔想到了他曾经寄出的那封信。写的就是那个商场的地址。  
之后他一直都非常沮丧。肯尼在九点多的时候回的家，那时候利威尔坐在沙发上看电视。然后他们开始坐在桌子上吃饭，肯尼从朋友家里带了一小半只火鸡回家，开了一瓶他朋友从墨西哥带来的龙舌兰。  
肯尼拿了两个杯子，给利威尔倒了一点，将杯子推过去。肯尼看上去心情很不错，他们一边吃饭，肯尼一边开始絮絮叨叨。利威尔边听他说，一边喝了尝试了肯尼倒给他的酒。比啤酒更呛辣浓烈的味道，让他整个舌头和喉管发麻。  
“这之后你就成年了，利威尔。”肯尼说，他看着利威尔，想要再说点什么，但是最后叹了一口气，喝了一大口酒。继续开口说别的。  
那天晚上利威尔躺在床上，盯着外面的灯打落在天花板的细碎光影。然后听着时针走到零点，迎来了他的18岁。第二天他去旁边的便利店里买了一包烟和一本色情杂志，在那个收银员开口问他年龄的时候，他将ID放在柜台上，然后得到了一句收银员的一句比较玩味的：Happy Birthday。  
之后在回家的路上他一路抽着烟，无视周围人看他的眼神。他坐在公园的凳子上拆开他买的那本杂志，他买的是男同性恋向的，看着封面上面两个肌肉壮硕的男人亲密地将胸膛贴在一起，然后他继续翻看着里面的内容，上面是不同肤色的男人以不同的姿势，摆露出各种带着性暗示的姿势。他最后看见一个金发男人占了一整个版面，他是非常典型的白人，金发，皮肤苍白，高鼻梁和粉红的嘴唇，背景全部是锐利的蓝，他穿的衣服是柔和的粉，袖口显露出他暖粉的肉色，真正让利威尔震颤的是，这个杂志的模特嘴里含着一根香蕉。明黄的果皮被粉色的嘴唇包裹，脸颊因吸吮的动作凹陷，黄色的插入物和粉红的嘴唇，就像是一种用另类艺术表达出来的自然本性，鲜艳热烈的色彩搭配透出一种荒诞的色情——  
利威尔将杂志猛地合上。然后他又开始想起埃尔文。利威尔将剩下的那包烟丢进垃圾桶里，他把那本杂志卷起来捏在手上带回了家。  
再见到伊莎贝尔和法兰已经是在新年过后了。伊莎贝尔从德国带了礼物给他们。然后他们继续上学。利威尔收到录取通知书的时候已经是在三月份的时候了。是肯尼从外面回来的时候从信箱里拿给他的。他丢在桌子上的时候，利威尔正在看书。他首先看到的是快递封面上印刷的大学标志，然后他视线立即往上看肯尼的表情。  
但是肯尼只是开口，“德州？你还是打算回去？”  
利威尔只是看着他，最后他低头了，“对不起，肯尼。”  
肯尼站在原地，一句话也没说。他看了利威尔许久，最后叹了一口气，走回他的房间里。  
录取利威尔的那所学校是位于沃斯堡的一所州立大学。学费可以给他减免一部分。剩余的利威尔开始头疼。他已经在考虑申请奖学金和助学贷款，一边等待着假期之后，他去找兼职挣点钱。  
没几周之后法兰的学校也明了了，他被纽约的一所大学录取，学了哲学。而伊莎贝尔要回德国上大学。这让她有好一段时间都非常沮丧。利威尔不懂得怎么安慰她，于是站在她旁边伸手摸摸她的头，法兰则与她吵嘴试图让她高兴一些。之后她走的时候，他们在机场看见了伊莎贝尔的妈妈，她的头发比伊莎贝尔红一些，一边笑着跟他们道别。  
再之后暑假来了，利威尔毕业了。法兰去了加拿大，他则是找了一份工作开始为大学做准备。他仍旧是在餐厅里工作，因为他已经成年了，所以薪水比他之前多了许多。这是一家墨西哥风味的连锁餐厅，利威尔主要是作为点单员，所以他一般也会收到小费。因此薪水多少还算不错。  
这也是他和埃尔文分别的一年以后。在此期间，他从来没有试着联系他，当然他也联系不到他。快了，利威尔盘算着日子，就快了。  
利威尔去大学的时候，是肯尼送他的。他提前了一周，本来想订购火车票，但是最后肯尼说开车送他去。他非常坚持，所以利威尔没有拒绝他。肯尼几乎开了一天半的车，他重新换了一辆小货车，全新的，里面还有新车的那种特有的味道。肯尼一路上都在抽烟，利威尔只是打开窗通风，没有一句抱怨。  
到的时候，肯尼下车帮他把东西搬进了提前租好的小公寓里。他是与人合租的，室友还没来。  
肯尼走的时候给了他一个信封。他不用猜也知道里面装着一叠纸币。利威尔立即还给他，“我不能要，肯尼。”  
肯尼没接。“拿着吧，”肯尼说，“这也是我最后给你的了，以后你想找我要也没有了。”  
“这么多年了，利威尔，我最开始绝对不会想到现在这样，”肯尼说，“我们家里也没什么人上过大学，你是第一个，如果这是你想做的，那你已经成功了。”  
他点了一根烟，吸了一口，“虽然我知道这不是我的功劳，”他吐出烟雾遮盖住自己的表情，伸出手拍了拍利威尔的肩膀，“我还是为你骄傲。”  
利威尔突然喉咙发涩，当烟雾散去的时候，肯尼已经上了车，他隔着车窗对他扬扬手，然后发动引擎，小货车开始远去。  
利威尔始终站在原地，手里抓着那个信封，最后叹了一口气。利威尔在他的公寓里收拾了一下午，之后睡了一觉。他一大早起床，乘坐了巴士往火车站去。他已经提前订购了一张火车票，再之后他上了火车。两个半小时之后，他下了火车，就看见了熟悉的火车站。  
不知道为什么他忽然有一种恍若隔世的感觉，这个小镇，他呆了十几年的地方，在一年之后重新踏足之时生出一种久违的熟悉感之外，多了几分近乡情怯的生涩。  
他背着书包走到外面等待着巴士，突然想到自己一年多以前也是像这样冲出火车站，毅然决然。但是现在与那时不一样，差别太大了。他抬头望着天空，这样白日天光刺痛他的眼睛。他能感受到坐在巴士上带来的颠簸，阳光透过玻璃打在他身上如芒刺。周围的油烟味，跳动的红绿灯与公路上的急速车流。熟悉的风景却也都变了样。  
然后巴士停在了熟悉的站台边。利威尔走了下来，就看见不远处埃尔文所居住地方的大门。他手里死死捏着书包带子，凭空出来一种紧张感搅动着他的腹部。当愈发靠近时，那种紧张感压得他有种呕吐感。他靠近了熟悉的保安室，捏着手掌中的汗水，低着头，用礼貌的语气开口。  
“你好，我找埃尔文·史密斯先生。”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

保安室里面坐着穿制服的男人，他正在玩游戏，用眼睛瞟了一眼站在外面的利威尔，然后放下手机，开始翻找旁边的花名册。  
“12层的史密斯先生。”利威尔开口提醒他。然后那个男人往12层那边找，一边按着电话号码，一边开口问他，“你叫什么？”  
“利威尔·阿克曼。”  
他最后按了拨通键，利威尔甚至能听见电话拨通时的响铃声，每一声拉长的声音都像是一种折磨，利威尔死死捏着手掌，试图平息自己。响了很长时间没人接，就在保安失去耐性想要挂断电话的时候，那边的人接起了电话。  
利威尔甚至隔着电话都能听见他的礼貌问候，“您好，这里是史密斯。”  
“您好？史密斯先生对吧？”那个保安坐在转椅上午微微晃动身体，“楼下有个人说找您？不知道您现在方不方便？”然后他停顿着，听着对面的人的回答，“是谁？他说他叫...”他再次顿了一下想不起来利威尔的名字了，于是抬头看利威尔，再次询问，“你叫什么来着？”  
“利威尔，”利威尔也不知道他的手心里为什么有那么多汗，适才的紧张感变本加厉，堵着他的心肺几乎让他作呕出来。但是他假装镇定，对着他重复一遍，“利威尔·阿克曼。”  
那个保安一定不知道利威尔此刻经受着什么样的磨难，他只随意地开口，顺着一根电话线向埃尔文传达，“他叫利威尔·阿克曼。”  
他说完之后有一瞬间的静止，之后他听见保安开口问，“史密斯先生，您在听吗？”  
然后利威尔听见埃尔文说了两句，那个保安应了一声就挂断了，他抬头对利威尔说，“他说他立刻下来。”  
那一瞬间紧张感就堵在了利威尔的咽喉。他连呼吸都不太顺畅。事实上他根本不知道自己在紧张什么，明明在分开一年之后的重逢，最不应该有的就是紧张感。但是他紧张极了，从最开始到现在，他不知道自己是否成长得足够优秀不让他失望，他不知道他是否还对他怀有那样的感情，他不知道自己此刻是否看上去好看，他不知道，只要是关于埃尔文的，那他就一直都特别在意。  
所以他站在原地，一动也不动地，捏着拳头，身体僵硬得几乎肌肉发麻。他的视线始终盯着大门口，然后视线又开始极其不镇定地四下游移。埃尔文从里面出来的时候，利威尔一眼就看到了他。  
他不愿显露出自己的极度紧张和不自然，于是一直盯着不断靠近的埃尔文。他穿着家居服，头发被梳在一边，可能只是随手打理的，因为已经落下来，垂在了额间，略微遮挡住他的眉毛。这让他看上去比记忆中年轻许多。  
他看见利威尔时明显加快了脚步，但是脚步间又犹豫，甚至是在靠近时不知道是看着他还是低下头。然后他站在了利威尔的前面，视线全部落在他身上，想要就用这一眼来弥补这一大段时间里的彼此缺席。  
利威尔只是抬头看着他，他们之间隔了一段距离，最后他看着埃尔文，久违一般开口，“我回来了。”  
“啊，”埃尔文看着他，这样回答。他抬了抬手，然后开始往回走，示意利威尔跟上。事实上他的反应并不如利威尔意料的那样热切，他始终走在利威尔前面，利威尔跟在他后面，始终保持着一段生疏的距离。  
利威尔开始观察他的背影，埃尔文并没有变多少，他的头发比之前短了一些，他不如之前的那样细心将衣服打理得笔直才穿在身上，他看见了他后背衣服上面的褶皱，他的衣领后面一角卷了进去，再之后利威尔的视线落到他的头发上，金发看上去柔软地贴在他的后脑勺，但是并不像他前面的刘海那样梳理整齐，反而是略微凌乱，与前面显得格格不入。  
之后利威尔意识到，他或许是出门时快速地梳理了前面的头发，但是却没有考虑到后面。利威尔只要侧头观察就能看见埃尔文捏起的手。  
但是他需要开口确认。  
“你后面的头发，”进电梯的时候利威尔说，然后他就看见埃尔文转头看他，“很乱。”  
埃尔文立即用手摸了摸后脑勺，“真的吗？出门的时候太着急了——”  
“你很紧张？”利威尔不给他丝毫喘息时间。  
埃尔文于是看着他。他此刻的眼里只有利威尔了。利威尔能感觉到他的局促，同来的还有浪潮般汹涌而来的情绪。他不去辨认，太多了他辨认不过来。于是他们的视线就此开始拉扯，在这个失重的沉闷的密闭的铁匣子中。  
然后开门时叮一下的铃声打断他们的对视。他们的视线于是再也没在彼此身上停留片刻。利威尔先出去的，接着埃尔文跟在他后面。他们谁也没说话，利威尔非常熟练地往埃尔文住的那一间走去，埃尔文始终跟在他后面，保持着一段距离。  
然后利威尔站在了埃尔文家的门口，他没回头，站在那里，接着埃尔文靠近他，他站在他身后，伸出手臂时触碰到他的肩膀，像是随时都会把他揽进怀里，但是他的手臂触碰着利威尔的手臂，最后用指纹开了门锁。  
利威尔先一步走进去，然后埃尔文进门声，接着是轻轻的关门声。利威尔始终站在原地，他们谁也没出声，仅仅一刻，时间都变得尖锐起来。利威尔猛地将他的书包狠狠丢弃在地面，然后飞快转头朝埃尔文冲过去。  
埃尔文像是与他心有灵犀一般，张开手臂把他接住。然后他们拥抱的身体猛地撞在门板上发出嘭的声音，然而他们谁也没有心情管那些。  
接着他们开始接吻，各自都非常用力，那不像是吻，更像是用各自的身体去蛮横地感知彼此，像是情绪宣泄和猛烈的情绪表达。他们各自的动作都非常乱暴用力，不止于衣物拉扯，衣料的摩擦，还有嘴唇的触碰，唇齿的撕咬，与唇舌的紧密纠缠。交换的不止是唾液，体温和被咬破嘴唇上的血，还有长久分离之后重逢时开始重新熟悉，裹挟而来的炙热滚烫的情深，和不断消融的尴尬窘境。  
最后当他们结束这个吻时，他们都笑了，升起那种久违的亲昵感，然后他们四肢交缠，拥抱着，埃尔文的手臂环住他的胸腔，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，他不断低头在他耳边轻言细语，“欢迎回来，利威尔，欢迎回来。”  
“我已经等得太久了。”

再之后他们一直一直在说话，在此之前，他们从来没有一次性说过这么多的话。全都是一些生活琐事，利威尔侧着身体盘着腿坐在沙发一角，埃尔文坐在他旁边，一直一直听他说。利威尔从来不知道他有那么多话，他看着埃尔文坐在他旁边，他轻轻靠在沙发靠背上，窗外的阳光落在他脸上，他轻轻地跟着他笑，连眼睛和眉梢全部都显露出他的高兴，那种恬静的，不言不语的愉悦，露在他脸上，利威尔不知道为什么他感受到了一种幸福的感觉。  
那种在过去整整一年，身体里被开了一个深不可窥探的洞，那种被悬吊着的、惶恐不安的、空旷无垠的，在此刻全然被填满，然后那种炙热发烫闪出光亮的，甜腻到沉闷的情感溢出，不断膨胀。  
他于是歪着头，靠在一边，与埃尔文对视，他再也没说话了，阳光就这样打落在他们的身上，然后他们静下来，窗外的风呼呼吹进来，带着阳台上的铃兰、百合与鸢尾的香味，与他们此刻无限柔软，温暖氛围编排得十分合宜。  
然后利威尔靠近他，埃尔文伸手抓住他的手臂，利威尔于是借力便坐在了埃尔文的腿上，他抱着蜷曲起的双腿，感受到埃尔文伸出手将他身体环住，利威尔将头靠在他的肩膀上，声音忽然变得闷闷沉沉的，“我一直在想你。”  
他感受到埃尔文将他的脸贴在他的脑后，听着他说话。  
“我有时候担心你工作如何，”利威尔继续说，“担心你是否睡得好，过节的时候你一个人怎么办，我甚至担心你吃得怎么样，”然后他侧头看着埃尔文，语气里带着一种甜蜜的嘲讽，“不过我觉得我不必担心这个，对吧？”  
埃尔文轻轻吻了一下他的脸颊，笑起来，“你确实不必要担心我吃得怎么样。”  
“我总是忍不住会想很多，我以前没有这个毛病的，”利威尔继续开口，“伊莎贝尔甚至说我像她妈，可是我哪里像？法兰比我更操心她。”  
埃尔文于是笑得更大声了，他伸手轻轻摸了摸他的头发，“那之后呢？”  
“我揍了她一顿。”利威尔忽然笑起来。埃尔文于是跟着他笑起来。  
他的手一直在他的身上，埃尔文的手不断从他的肩膀游移，带着一种纯粹的亲昵感，触碰他的后颈，抚摸他的头发，他一直在笑，埃尔文的笑容都不会太夸张，他微微扬起嘴角，笑的时候眼睛和眉尾就微微弯起来，看上去非常温柔。  
“知道你过得开心我很高兴。”埃尔文说。  
利威尔于是转头看着他，他们之间隔得非常近，他的手攀附上埃尔文的肩膀，“你也知道，我其实没有那么开心。”  
埃尔文于是开始吻他。于是他们又开始接吻。这个吻少了之前的乱暴和急不可耐，多了热度与纠缠，不断试探与窥视，既绵长又粘腻。之后他们花了一整个下午在那方沙发上周旋，他们不断交谈，彼此触碰，接吻，抚摸，眼神交换，表达情感。他们分享欢乐喜悦，分享苦闷与磨难，分享成就与结果，企图用这一方小时光表达出各自长达一年的生活。

之后他们出了门。傍晚仍旧留着白日的余温，气温不断从地面蒸腾着，又燥又热。天边的云重重叠叠地卷在一起，颜色也层次分明起来，铅灰色裹着艳橘，看上去又烫又烈。装饰灯在街道上殷红媚绿间闪熠，路灯随着道路弯曲的弧度不断往前延伸被拉扯成了狭长的光带。周末的街上人很多，吵吵闹闹的倒是每个地方都一样。  
利威尔忽然想起了以前，他还在读高中的时候。埃尔文走在他旁边，他于是侧头对他说话，“我还记得以前放了学从这条道，一直往前，”他手比划着方向，“拐个弯到第七大道，我去那边坐巴士，车就会路过跨海的那座大桥。我那时候一直选靠窗的位置坐着，看见那些灯全部映海面上，就会感觉远离了城市。”  
埃尔文走在他旁边认真听他说。  
“我有时候一直在想，如果桥塌了，车掉进海里，我是不是就会死了？我那时候不断做出假设，如果真的发生了这种事情，我有什么可以留念的东西？”利威尔说着，摇了摇头，“我一件也没想到，那时候我和肯尼关系非常恶劣，以至于我根本考虑不到他。之后我在想，活着到底有什么意义？我到底为了什么活着？”  
埃尔文拉了拉他的手臂，把他带到了路边的凳子上坐下，听着他慢慢说。他始终保持着沉默，他知道利威尔有想说的话，所以始终不去打断他。  
“我之前和肯尼住的那个地方楼下，有个废弃的洗车店，里面住着一个古巴裔的黑人。我不知道他多大了，四十或者是五十，我不知道。小时候肯尼把我带来这边，就能看见他坐在那里，一把塑料椅上，一动不动地，定时有人给他喂饭，每天如此。我小时候问肯尼，他为什么一直坐在那里，肯尼说那家伙吸毒三十年了，脑子已经坏掉了，活不长了。”利威尔顿了一下，“但是他活了十几年，但是后来有一天我发现突然他不见了。之后我就一直在想，到底是什么支撑了他十几年？”  
“我之前真的想过自杀。在遇见你之前不久，”利威尔转头看了旁边的埃尔文一眼，然后很快把视线投向来往的人群，埃尔文始终听他说话，但是他伸手握住了他的手腕。“我那时候已经爬上楼顶了，我低头看下去，六楼，真的很高，高到连下面的花坛都成一个点。但是我没有勇气跳下去。我找不到活的意义，但是我也不愿死。然后我就在街上晃，那时候新年刚过，我刚好17岁，想看看到底是什么让那些人笑成那样。”  
然后利威尔转头看他，就看见埃尔文皱着眉，脸上显露出痛苦之色。“喂喂喂，埃尔文，别露出这个表情啊。”  
“你从来没跟我说过这些。”埃尔文加深了眉间的褶皱，声音沙哑。  
“因为都过去了，没必要提。”利威尔看他，“我知道说了你肯定就是这个表情，我发现你有时候真的比相当一部分女人还多愁善感。”  
“性别不是多愁善感的原因，”埃尔文说，“我也并不是多愁善感，利威尔。”  
利威尔看他，非常明确知道他指什么。埃尔文不是多愁善感，因为他知道埃尔文爱他，他关心他。利威尔于是笑起来，“都过去了不是吗，其实我想说的是，真的是你的出现拉了我一把。”他看着埃尔文，突然有些坏笑，“你那时候突然出现，金色的头发，那时候太阳照在你身上，就特别像我想象中的，太阳神阿波罗。”  
埃尔文又被他逗笑了似地，边摇头边叹气。  
“我记得你那时候特别爱多管闲事，很多人都在谈论史密斯先生，说史密斯先生是个好老师是个好男人，”利威尔忍不住扬起嘴角，“不过在我看来，你当时管得真多。基本上什么都要管一管。”  
埃尔文失笑，“我当时想的是我必须尽职尽责，当时全想着一定要帮你走出阴影，可能就没留神，就成了现在这样。”  
“我真的很庆幸能遇到你，”利威尔说，“我有时候觉得我太幸运了，能遇到你，埃尔文。你给我指引方向，给我生活意义，教会我活着。我在过去很多时候都在想，如果我没遇到你，是不是还是像之前一样浑浑噩噩，或者是最终从楼上跳下去？”  
“如果没有我，你也会遇到其他人，”埃尔文看着他，眼睛里像是映着星辉与月光，“因为你是第一无二的，利威尔。其实我更庆幸，因为我最先找到你罢了。”之后他补了一句，“我太占便宜了。”  
利威尔大笑起来。他笑得非常夸张，在非常少的时候他能看见这样有些幼稚的埃尔文，但是这总会让他变得非常可爱。可爱与埃尔文是不搭配的，但是此刻，利威尔不断发笑，“你是小鬼吗？埃尔文？你今年几岁？”  
埃尔文于是也跟着他笑，一边摇头不答。  
“但是，”利威尔继续开口，“可能我以后会遇到不少人，但是埃尔文，像你这样的人，再也不会有了。”  
埃尔文只是笑。他今天一直在笑，他不需要用语言表达他自己，因为他知道利威尔懂他。但是此时此刻，他从凳子上站起来，微微弯腰，向利威尔伸出手，“那愿意和我一起吗？利威尔，在未来的日子里，我需要你的陪伴。”  
利威尔看着他，伸出手放在他的手掌上。然后他们十指相扣，紧紧握住，像是一颗心脏的形状。或许是各自赋予了彼此勇气，他们在那一路上，都是紧紧牵着手，在人群中穿行。他们再也不需要顾虑人群的眼光，他们不需要法律和责任的约束，他们摆脱开道德和世俗的枷锁，不需要顾虑人群对他们的评价，他们从此可以分享兴奋与快乐，一起解决问题困难，埃尔文不再需要一个人去承担，因为利威尔已经成长到足够成熟，与他站在一起。  
他们始终没松手，就算是被来往的急速人潮碰撞，也没松开。他们走在路上，路灯打落在地面，影子被拉长在路上平行。之后他们买了甜食，坐在路边各自分享。然后他们在路上接吻，在秋日干燥凉薄的夜里，在路灯之下，在人群中，他们吻着彼此，唇舌间不断柔软，还有甜甜圈的甜腻。  
“我想听你以前的事。”  
“什么时候的？”  
“...高中？”  
“那我们回家吧，在路上，我一件一件说给你听。”  
FIN  
2019/12/30


End file.
